Angel of the Moon
by NatalieChapa918
Summary: Mostly AU. No set season. Dean/OFC. First fanfic, be gentle. Rated M for future chapters. John Winchester agrees to take in Aleksandrya, the Halfling daughter of the Angel of the Moon, and raise her with his boys. But as they grow up, what happens when she and Dean are too much alike, in the best and worst ways? Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

_Age 8_

"They're not angels Daddy." The little girl said, shrinking back against her father's legs. Her Daddy had never brought anyone but other angels here. Why would he now?

Qaphiel, Angel of the Moon, smiled down at his Halfling daughter. "It's ok Aleksandrya. These are the Winchesters. They're humans. Good humans. They're going to watch after you from now on."

Aleksandrya turned her wide, grey eyes up at her father, tears swimming in them. "Why can't you keep taking care of me Daddy? I know that it's not easy with Mommy gone, but I'll try to be good. I promise."

"I have to go back to Heaven _mea flos._" Qaphiel murmured, kneeling down in front of Aleksandrya. His heart broke as he stared at her. She truly was his daughter, in looks with her long black hair, the color of the sky on a starless night, and those slate colored eyes that reminded him of the lunar body he was in charge of. She was his carbon copy. "But I will come visit when I can. And look, John has two sons, Sammy and Dean. Sammy is eight, just like you, and Dean is twelve. You'll have someone to play with."

Aleksandrya launched herself at Qaphiel, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I don't want you to go Daddy. Please stay with me!"

"I can't _infantula_. I have a job to do, and God will be very angry with me if I don't do it. But every month, during the new moon, I'll come and spend time with you, OK?"

Tears streamed from Aleksandrya's eyes, but she steeled herself against them. She could handle this. She could handle anything. "OK Daddy. I love you." Aleksandrya whispered, giving her father one last squeeze before letting him go. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned to face the Winchesters. Her new family.

The oldest man knelt in front of her. "Hi sweetheart." He said, his voice gruff and lightly accented. He sounded like he was somewhere from the Midwest. "I'm John. What's your name."

Aleksandrya smiled at him weakly. "I'm Aleksandrya, but my Mommy called me Alek and my Daddy calls me _mea flos_, or _infantula_, or sometimes he'll call me _paulo angelus._"

"What would you like me to call you?" John asked, smiling at the little girl. She was adorable.

Aleksandrya's brow furrowed in thought for a moment, before she looked up at him shyly. "Would you call me Alek? I liked it when my Mommy called me that."

John gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Then from now on, you're Alek to me. Would you like to meet my sons?" Alek nodded bashfully. "Dean. Sam. Come over here boys!"

Alek watched as the two boys headed toward her, and she unconsciously inched backwards, positioning herself slightly behind her father's legs. "It's ok _infantula_. They won't hurt you." Qaphiel said, pushing her forward.

Alek glanced up at her father for a split second, before stepping toward the two boys. One was her age, as her father said, with floppy blond hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile. Alek instantly liked him. "I'm Sammy." He told her, sticking his hand out. Alek took it timorously, and gave Sammy a weak smile.

"Alek." She replied. The second boy stepped forward then, pushing his little brother behind him slightly. This one had dark hair and piercing green eyes that gave Alek the impression that he could see into her soul. Seeing Alek shrink back a little tugged at Dean's heart, and he grinned lightly, trying to put her at ease. "I'm Dean." He said softly. "How are you doing Alek?"

Alek had never heard of the concept of lying. The entire process seemed to elude her. "I'm scared Dean. I don't know you and my Daddy wants me to go live with you."

Dean was taken aback by the little girl's openness. Shaking it off, he squatted in front of her. "I'm sorry you're scared Alek. But you see Sammy there?" Alek nodded. "Sammy is my little brother. I take care of him while our Dad is working. I'll take care of you too, OK?"

Alek studied him slowly, before stepping forward and giving him a hug. Dean's arms came around the tiny girl before he knew what he was doing. "You promise Dean?"

Dean hugged her tightly. "I promise Alek." He put stood up and held his hand down to her. "Come on. How about me, you, and Sam go pack your stuff while our Dads talk?" Alek stared at him for a moment before nodding and grabbing his hand. Dean looked back at John questioningly.

"We'll leave in 30 minutes." John replied, and Dean blinked his understanding before grabbing Sammy's hand as well and leading both children up the stairs. Qaphiel and John watched them go with a mix of pride and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

_Age 10_

"Come on De!" Alek said, skidding to a halt in front of the older boy. Dean smiled down at her, and the emerald orbs still made Alek feel like he could see into her soul. "You promised you'd teach me how to shoot the .38 today!"

Dean wiped the grease off his hands. It was summer and he was helping Bobby around the salvage yard, already good enough with cars to be trusted to do some repairs on his own. When his little brother and Alek didn't distract him. They had lived with the aging hunter since just after Alek had come to be with them. John thought that Bobby's house would be better for them than constantly being on the road. "Are you sure you want to Alek?" Dean asked, ruffling her hair. "You're kind of tiny still. Maybe we should wait until you grow some more."

"Deeeaaaan!" Alek whined, pushing his hand off her head. "You promised! And Sammy went with Bobby to the library, so now's the perfect time. This way he can't get mad at you for teaching me!"

"Sammy or Bobby?"

Alek rolled her eyes. "Either. I'm 10 and they're already trying to push me into some apple pie life. Blech!"

Dean laughed and grabbed the .38 and a box of bullets from a shelf in the garage. "You know, maybe an apple pie life wouldn't be so bad kiddo."

"Do you want one De?" Alek asked, skipping along beside him as they made their way to the range Bobby had set up in his backyard.

Dean laughed. "You mean a white picket fence in suburbia with a wife and 2.5 kids? Hell no. But that doesn't mean you can't have it Alek."

Alek scrunched up her face. "But I don't want it! I want to be a hunter like Bobby and Jon and you. Sammy can have the apple pie bologna."

"Sure Alek. Now look, this is chamber…"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own othing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

_Age 12_

"Aleksandrya! Get your ass down from there right now ya little idgit!" Bobby called, staring up the piles of junk cars. "And tell Sammy to get down here to! I know you took my hex book up there! You're not putting a curse on Dean's girlfriend!"

"She's a bitch though!" Alek called down, poking her head out the car window.

Bobby scowled at his little girl. "Watch your language missy! And get down here or you'll be grounded for a month!"

"You say it all the time Bobby!" Alek called back sullenly, dropping her backpack out the car window and beginning the climb down, Sam following close behind her.

Bobby grabbed her around the waist when she got low enough and set her on the ground, repeating the action with Sam. "I'm an adult. You want to call someone a bitch after you turn 18, go right ahead. Until then, I hear you talk like that again, I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"What'd she say this time?" Dean asked, ambling up to the trio, and Alek flushed guiltily, looking at the ground. At 16, Dean was tall and lithe and Alek felt the first stirrings of lust every time she looked at him. It was disconcerting.

"She called someone a bitch." Bobby told the oldest of his kids, and they were his by God. Once a month visits from their real fathers couldn't change that.

Dean gave what was already becoming his signature smirk. "Nice one Alek. I thought I told you not to say that when Bobby was around."

Bobby smacked Dean upside the head. "Don't encourage her idgit!"

Dean laughed. "Sorry Bobby. Couldn't help."

"I bet. I'm going to go get supper started. You need to have a talk with Sammy and Alek here. They were trying to put a hex on your girlfriend." Bobby replied, gleefully ratting out his two youngest to the oldest.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Ok Bobby." He said, and waited until the old hunter rambled away before speaking again. "Want to explain Alek? I know this was your idea. Sammy would just as happily bury his nose in a book and ignore Lisa when she comes over."

Sammy nodded feverently in agreement. "It was all Alek. I swear De! She's just upset because she- Ow!" He glared at Alek as he rubbed the spot she'd punched him at. "What was that for?"

"You talk too much Sammy." Alek said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Dean watched the exchange with interest. It was nothing new. Alek and Sammy had stuck together since the day Alek came into their lives. They annoyed each other and fought all the time, just like real brothers and sisters. "What don't you want him to say Alek?"

Alek flushed and looked at the ground, shuffling her feet. "I don't wanna tell you De." She mumbled, toeing the dirt. She still didn't understand lying.

Dean squatted down in front of her, and had a flash of the first day he saw Alek. Her big grey eyes were swimming with tears again, and she looked just as scared. "I need you to tell me _infantula_." Dean said, playing hard ball. He only used that name for her when he really wanted something, otherwise it was a name only her father could use.

"But you'll be mad at me De." Alek sniffled. The last thing she ever wanted was for Dean to be mad at her. He was her best friend. Better than even Sammy.

Dean sat cross-legged on the ground and sat Alek on his lap, pulling Sammy down to sit beside them. "I won't be mad at you Alek. But you two need to 'fess up. Why were you trying to curse Lisa?"

Alek remained silent, curling against Dean's chest like she had so many times since she came to live with the Winchesters. She and Sammy and Dean all shared a bed up until the time Dean turned 15 and Bobby said they were too old to do that anymore. Now it was just her and Sammy in bed together, but before Dean had to stop sleeping with them, Alek always slept curled around him. "Alek? Sammy? One of you, talk to me."

Sammy looked up at his big brother and then at the Halfling on Dean's lap, debating which one would be angrier if he talked. No contest. Dean. "Lisa told Alek that you didn't love us and that we were keeping you from being happy because you always had to look after us. Then she told her that we all hated her and that Alek should do everyone a favor and leave before we couldn't hide it anymore."

Dean stiffened and Alek felt her heart break. She knew Sammy didn't hate her. Whenever she had her nightmares, Sammy would wake her up telling her that it's be ok and that he loved his weird little sister and that he was there so she didn't need to be scared. And Bobby loved her too. He didn't say it as much, but Bobby wasn't a very talkative person. Still, he only called people he loved idgit, and Alek got called idgit a lot. But she didn't know about Dean. He took care of her, but he'd promised to do that. And ever since she and Sammy came home with letters saying they could skip ahead a grade, Dean had been asking her about college and pointing out careers that she would like. After her first shooting lesson, he'd said he'd take her hunting with him when she grew up, but now Alek wasn't sure he really wanted that. Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe Alek should run away. Her Uncle Gabriel or Uncle Balthazar would probably take her in. They had ran away from heaven a long time ago and lived on earth. Dean remained still and silent while she contemplated all this.

Finally, Alek heard Dean draw in a controlled breath. "Alek," he began quietly, "is this true?"

Alek nodded against Dean's chest, and gave a startled yelp as he squeezed her a little too tightly and caused pain to shoot through her ribs. "Sorry." He muttered, loosening his grip automatically. "All right. Listen to me you two, because I'm only going to say this once. You know how I hate this chick-flick shit." Dean drew in a deep breath. "I could never hate you. It doesn't matter if I find out one day that you both collaborated with Old Yellow-Eyes, you're my family and I love you. You're not holding me back. I'm not trapped. You two, Dad, and Bobby are the only people that really matter. And Lisa will pay for saying the shit to you. I promise."

Sammy reached over and gripped Alek's hand in his. "Told you so Alek."

Alek smiled and curled tighter against Dean, squeezing Sammy's hand. "Yeah yeah. Shove it Sammy."

Dean smiled down at his little brother and sister. He meant what he said. He would make Lisa pay for saying shit like that to them, but later. Right now, he was going to enjoy the rare peaceful moment with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Age 14_

"Dammit Alek! I'm only going to be gone for a couple weeks!" Dean roared, glaring down at the little Halfling that had him pinned to a wall, refusing to let him down. Her angelic powers had begun to develop last year, when she hit puberty, and now she was strong enough to read minds, heal wounds, pin him to the wall with nothing but her friggin' mind, and Dean was pretty he'd seen her levitate a couple times.

Alek glared at Dean where she had him stuck to the wall, ignoring Sammy and Bobby's chuckles. "That's what you said last time and you didn't come back for three months!" She screamed back, grey eyes narrowed in anger. He had promised, promised, he'd be around for her play. She had worked twice as hard as the rest of the cast because she wanted to be perfect when Dean came to see it, and now he was saying he wouldn't be able to be there because of some ghost two states over!

"_Infantula_, put me down and we'll talk about this." Dean tried to coax, only to be met by angry eyes that had turned the color and consistency of steel. "Just put me the fuck down already Alek!"

Alek waved her hand and Dean dropped to the ground, wincing as he landed wrong on his ankle. She smirked lightly and walked from the room with as much grace and disdain as a hapless 14 year-old can muster. Surprisingly, it was quite a lot. Dean stared after her in shock, anger and guilt fighting for competing places in his head. "Get back here Aleksandrya!" He yelled after the retreating figure.

"Fuck off Dean!" She yelled back, heading up the stairs.

His jaw dropped in shock that his little Alek had just said that to him. He wasn't stupid. He knew she cussed. But she'd never cussed at him. Pulling himself together he charged up the stairs after her, ignoring the full-fledged laughter Bobby and Sam had broken into behind him.

Reaching her room (Bobby had made her and Sam stop sleeping in the same bed last year), Dean slammed the door open, fully prepared to rip Alek a new one for not only pinning him to a damn wall, but telling him to "Fuck off" as the cherry on top. Until he saw she wasn't there. In her place was a blond British angel that Dean had come to hate. "What are you doing here Balthazar?" He growled out. "And where the hell is Alek?"

Balthazar smirked at the pissed off hunter. He'd never liked the eldest Winchester child, but he took care of Alek like she was a princess (which, in Balthazar's opinion, she was), so he couldn't completely hate Dean. "She's off exploring the Tower with Gabriel, probably coming up with new and creative ways to torture you for choosing a job over her play. Bravo, by the way. I never thought I'd see a more selfish act than your father leaving you with Bobby to go chase after that yellow-eyed bastard, but you take the cake."

Dean flushed and shifted uncomfortably. Rationally, he knew what Balthazar said was untrue. Dean would gladly die for Alek and Sammy, but he was never one for rational. "There are people dying Balthazar."

"I believe your father would say the same thing every time he left you and Sam alone, or would move you to yet another hotel, or when he left you, Sam, and Alek here with Bobby. You're surprisingly like the man, despite only seeing him a handful of times in the past six years."

Dean shrugged. He wasn't going to let Balthazar get to him by comparing him to his father. "I had twelve years with him before that. Will you bring Aleksandrya back now? I need to talk to her."

Balthazar gave what could only be described as an evil smile. "Sorry darling. I can't do that. But feel free to head off on your hunt. Aleksandrya will probably be here when you return."

"What the hell do you mean 'probably'? Why the fuck wouldn't she be?!" Dean yelled, zeroing in on the modifier.

"Well, summer break is coming soon. I was thinking that a nice trip to Paris, or perhaps Venice, would make a decent vacation for her. She does need to get away from the scrap yard sometime." The angel drawled, knowing that it would rile Dean. In reality, he had no intention of doing taking Alek anywhere. Alek was as bound to the Winchester boys as she was to her true family, perhaps more so, and being away from both Sam and Dean for that long would kill her. It didn't stop Balthazar from tormenting Dean with the possibility though.

"The hell she does! Alek likes it in this scrap yard! Her family is here! I'm here!" Dean yelled.

"No. You're going over to Boise to salt-and-burn a ghost." Balthazar pointed out calmly. "And while you're there, you'll get a call about another job in another town. And you'll go. Then there will be another call, another town and another job and before you know it July will be here and you'll miss Alek's birthday, again."

Dean blanched. He had driven for days without stopping for more than gas and the occasional bathroom break, but he still came a day late for Alek's 13th birthday. He had called her from the road, driving over 100 miles an hour, but she wouldn't talk to him. That had become her MO when she was pissed at him, ever since the Lisa incident of a couple years ago. He became invisible. She didn't talk to him, didn't look at him, didn't acknowledge he existed until he cornered her. Then, in true Winchester fashion, they sparred until they were both too tired to move before she decided to forgive him and things went back to normal. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a Halfling, Dean could swear she really was their sister. That and the fact that she didn't look like either him or Sammy, though that didn't really count either, since he and Sammy didn't really look alike. "I will not. I'll be back in two weeks. And I'll make it up to Alek."

"Or," Balthazar suggested, "You could let me go handle your ghostie and you can stick around for Alek's play. Like you promised."

Dean glared at the angel suspiciously. "And why would you go do that? You faked your own death to escape heaven. You're a selfish, egotistical, manipulative bastard. Why would you help me?"

The Brit nodded slowly. "Very true. I am all those things. And you're an idiotic, emotionally-repressed lunatic. But I wouldn't be doing this for you darling. I'd be doing it for Alek." Dean waited patiently for him to continue. "For some reason that escapes me, she loves you, your brother, and that old drunk downstairs. If killing a ghost to keep you here will make her happy, I'll do it."

"Why the hell do you care if she's happy?" Dean asked petulantly.

"Simple darling, she's family. That should be a concept you're more than capable of grasping. So what do you say? Shall I handle your little ghost problem?"

"Fine. Whatever. Will you get your brother to bring her back now?"

Balthazar grinned wickedly. "Of course darling. And I'm going to stick around for the show. This is going to be fun." The angel snapped his fingers, and just like that, Alek and Gabriel stood in the room, the ever-present lollipop in Gabriel's mouth.

Dean stepped forward to see if maybe he could actually talk to Alek this time. He hated to admit it, but even without her powers, she was getting to the point where she could kick his ass. She was so damn tiny, she could slip and wiggle out of any hold Dean had her in, and her roundhouse was a force to be reckoned with. True to form, Alek didn't give him the chance to get a word in before her little fist was connecting soundly with his jaw. "Dammit Alek!" He roared, rubbing the rapidly forming bruise. "Could we not beat the hell out of each other this time?!"

Alek glared at him and pushed past him, heading out the door. Dean followed, at a safe distance, watching as she went down the stairs, out the back door, and floated (He knew he'd seen her levitate!) up the top of a pile of junk cars. "Get down here Alek! You're not going to hide from me!" He called up, sighing in frustration as she flipped him the bird and lay back on the roof, staring up at the moon. She's probably asking her dad to come smite me. Dean thought before beginning the long climb to the top. He was almost there when he glanced behind him to see Alek serenely floating down. Well this is going to get old fast.

Alek touched the ground and went back inside and up to her room. Dean had just reached the bottom again when he heard the reverberating slam of her door. Without even checking, he knew her door would be locked. Well fuck that! He wasn't going to spend hours trying to talk her out of her room this time. Glancing up, he saw her window and smiled wickedly.

He quietly crept into the house. Dean didn't want Alek to know he was coming. "Bobby." He whispered, slipping into the hunter's office. Bobby, Sam, Balthazar, and Gabriel were all sitting there, wide smiles on their faces. Assholes. They were getting amusement out of this. "Do you still have that ladder you used to make me clean out the gutters?"

The older hunter's eyes twinkled evilly, and Dean knew Bobby already knew what Dean was going to do. "In the shop. Behind the radiators."

"Thanks."

"Nice mark." Sammy said, giggling, and Dean grimaced.

"What can I say? She's got a killer left hook." He muttered, rubbing at the welt.

"Yeah, well you can thank yourself for that one." Sammy replied, hazel sparkling wickedly.

"Shut up bitch." Dean shot at his little brother, walking from the room.

Sammy smiled at his brother's retreating back. "Jerk."

* * *

Dean climbed the ladder carefully, not wanting the rickety wooden tool to creak and alert Alek. The girl was a hunter through and through. She may not have been trained practically since birth like Dean and Sam, but she caught on quick. Reaching her window, he peered in and saw that her bedroom door was open. He smiled. His first lucky break of the night. She had probably gone to the bathroom.

He slid her window open and tumbled inside her room, quickly closing the glass panel behind him and ensuring the salt line was intact. Dean was smirking as he snuck into her closet to wait for her to come back. He'd be damned if he'd let her go running back into the junk yard to escape him.

Alek came back into her room about five minutes later, and Dean's smirks grew as she checked the salt lines and under her bed but not the closet. He'd give her hell for that one later. He waited until she was lying back on her bed, book in hand before making his move.

In a flurry of movement, Dean burst from the closet and onto the bed, pinning her before she could even begin to fight back. "You should check your closet more often little sister." He gloated, laughing at the fury in her face. Served her right for hitting him, the little brat. Too bad he got distracted over his victory and didn't notice her subtly shifting. One quick maneuver and he was on the floor, their positions reversed.

"And you should wait until you have your opponent submissive before you boast." Alek hissed, slamming his wrists into the wood. Well, at least she had spoken to him.

Dean sighed and went submissive under her. He didn't want to fight. "I'm not going on the hunt. Balthazar is going to go take care of the ghost so I can stick around for your play." Alek glared down at him for a second, her grey eyes the color and consistency of steel, before hopping off him and slamming out of the room. Dean shook his head. What had he done wrong this time?

He stayed on the floor. She'd be back eventually and he didn't want to take the risk of getting locked out of her room again. Through the floorboards, he could her muted yelling and lecturing before hearing someone stomp up the stairs again. Alek breezed by her door, going fast enough that the tail-end of a black braid was the only way he recognized it as her, and slammed into the room next door. His room. What the fuck?

Dean stood from the floor and ran into his room just in time to see Alek grab a duffel bag from the top of his closet and start heaving jeans and t-shirts into it. "Do you still keep all your weapons in the trunk of the Impala?" She asked tersely, the only sign she gave that she knew he was there. Dean nodded dumbly as Alek apparently decided he had enough clothes and moved on to throw socks, underwear, and, he grimaced, a couple issues of "Busty Asian Beauties" into the bag. He didn't even know she knew he had those.

"Alek, what are you doing _infantula_?" Dean asked warily, creeping around to where he could see the look of total concentration on her face.

Alek still for a split second before she shoved the ever packed bag of toiletries, his cell-phone charger, and the emergency cash into the duffel as well. "Don't call me that." She bit out, zipping up the bag and hiking it up on her shoulder. "Come on."

"Where exactly are we going _infantula_." Dean asked, purposely using that name for her again, but following her out of the room.

She whirled on him in the landing. "It's Aleksandrya to you Dean Winchester. Now shut up and come on."

Dean saw red. Aw hell no, he was not playing this game with her. "Sorry, **_infantula_**, but I'm not going anywhere. Alek sent him a glare, then, standing on her tip-toes, grabbed him by his ear and began to pull him down the stairs. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the fuck Alek! Let go of my ear!" She ignored him until they reached the Impala.

"You are going to go on your job. You will get back whenever it is you decide to get back. And we'll deal with this bullshit then, am I clear Dean?" Alek ordered, tossing the duffel she'd been carrying into the backseat. Dean gaped at her and heard muffled chuckling coming from the porch. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Bobby, Sam, Gabriel, and Balthazar gathered there, unsuccessfully trying to hide their smiles. Alek noticed them too and with a glare, had them scurrying back in the house to watch through the window.

Dean shook his head. Nosy fuckers. "Actually, I'm not clear Alek. Just an hour ago you were bitching and screaming about me leaving and now you want me to stay?"

Alek crossed her arms and glared at him. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Dean and just go."

"Why _infantula_?"

"It's Aleksandrya! And like you said, people are dying. So go."

"But people won't be dying if Balthazar goes and takes care of the ghost. So why don't we go with that option?"

Alek gave Dean a withering look. "I'm not stupid Dean. This isn't just about people dying. You need to go on this hunt. You're getting restless. So go. It's just a silly school play. I'll be in another one next year."

Dean wavered. Alek was right. He was getting restless. He loved to hunt. He loved the adrenaline rush and the knowledge that he was saving people. But he loved Sammy and Alek more. "You've worked hard for this though."

"I'll work hard next year." She replied, shrugging. She tried to make it look careless, but ended up making herself look small and sad instead.

That made Dean's decision. "I'm not going Alek. Not on this hunt. Balthazar can take it. I'm sure Bobby can find me a couple local jobs, or something that's only going to take me out of town for a couple days. Then, this summer, we'll go on a hunt together, ok? You, me, and Sammy. Does that sound good?" He asked, pulling her into a hug. She stood stiff and still in his arms, arms crossed across her chest.

"Just go on this hunt Dean. Please? You're 18 now and you've been training to hunt since you were four. You're legal now, so go. Do what you've wanted to do your whole life. What you've spent breaks and summers with Bobby doing."

Dean pulled her closer. "I can wait a few more years until you and Sammy are old enough to go with me."

"I don't want you to wait."

"Well I'm going to anyway."

"Just go De."

"No _infantula_."

"Aleksandrya."

"You haven't been called Aleksandrya since you came to live with us and I won't start now."

"Fine Dean. Whatever. I'm going to my room." Alek finally conceded, trying to pull out if his arms.

Dean held her tighter, until she was completely mashed against him. "Nope."

Alek exploded then, hopping up and down in anger, trying to twist away from them. "Jesus fucking Christ Dean! Just let me get some fucking alone time!"

"Watch your language Alek. And you don't get alone time. You wanted me to stay, so I'm staying… with you… every second of every day until your done being mad at me." Dean replied calmly.

She glared up at him. "I'll stop being mad sooner if you leave me alone for a bit."

"No you won't. You'll hide and let it fester until I trap you and then we'll work it out by trying to beat each other up. Last time you dislocated my shoulder!"

"Should have let me out of the headlock."

"Alek…" Came Dean's warning growl before he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the house. On a hook by the door, where they always were, was a pair of silver handcuffs. He slapped one on his own wrist and attached to other one to Alek, ignoring her jerking and screaming and the muted laughter of the angels and men watching the exchange. "There." He muttered, finally succeeding in locking the cuff. "Now we're stuck together until you forgive me. Possibly longer, since I don't know where the keys are."

"Let me go Dean." Alek hissed, stomping on his foot.

Dean howled and hopped about as best he could. "Ow! No Alek!"

Sammy sauntered into the hall. "I don't know why it bugs you to have her avoid talking to you. It's like your perfect MO big brother."

Dean glared at his younger brother. "Shut up Sammy. This is between me and Alek."

Sammy shrugged, a grin still threatening the corners of his mouth. "Ok. But it's going to be fun seeing where you sleep since Alek has a twin bed and she doesn't look in the mood to share."

Alek glared at both her brothers, before turning to glare at her uncles and foster father. "Hey Uncle Gabriel!" She called out, and waited until the man stopped chuckling before she continued. "Remember when you offered to turn Dean into a jackass?" Gabriel nodded. "Will you do it now? Just remove the cuffs first."

"Not happening kiddo. I play Loki most of the time, and this is funnier than anything I've ever managed to do." Gabriel replied with a grin. "And Sammy, if you think figuring out where Dean is going to sleep is going to be funny, I can't wait to see how they work out going to the bathroom."

Dean blanched. He really should have thought this through more. "Gabriel, seriously dude, shut up or I'll stake you."

Gabriel smirked at the teenaged human. "Go ahead, I only play a pagan god. You can't kill me with that."

"Who said anything about killing you. I'll just make it hurt like hell."

Alek stomped on Dean's foot again. "You will not! That's my uncle you ass!"

"Stop cussing at me Alek!"

"Stop acting like the cusswords I call you!"

"Enough you two!" Bobby roared. "Go to bed. Both of you."

Alek looked at him in askance. "And where is he supposed to sleep?"

"Figure it out. I don't care. I'm just tired of the yelling."

Alek glowered but dutifully trudged up to her room, dragging Dean along behind her. Three days later, unable to stand sleeping on the floor and having to take a shower with one arm out of the curtain and a piss with one arm out the door, Dean unlocked the cuffs. He made it to her play. He brought her flowers. She still wasn't talking to him, but he saw her put the flowers in a vase in her room. It was progress. They went on their hunting trip. Alek saved him and Sammy from a pissed off poltergeist. She let him start calling her _infantula_ again after that. By the time they got back to Bobby's, Alek, Dean, and Sammy were as close as they'd ever been. Bobby stood next to Dean and both men smiled as Alek tackled Sammy and the two wrestled in the grass. "You two idgits work it out then?"

Dean nodded. "She's a stubborn little brat."

"Always has been."

"She's growing up Bobby."

"You just realize that? I had to buy her some bras before you left. That was weird."

"Ick?"

"Never mind boy, come on. I've got a Cutlass that needs your attention."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

_Age 16_

"What 'cha up to Alek?" Sammy asked, collapsing on the grass beside her.

Alek smiled. "Just watching the clouds Sammy."

"You ready for the Calculus test tomorrow?"

"As I'll ever be? You?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Want to help me study later?"

"Sure Sammy."

Sammy studied the girl he'd come to see as his sister. They had both grown up these past couple years. Sam had gotten taller, growing into his huge hands and feet, and he'd started filling out, looking less gangly and more built, though that was due in part to the weight training he and Dean did every day together. Alek, on the other hand, hadn't grown a single inch. She seemed permanently stuck at 5'3", put she had… developed. She was no longer skinny and awkward but exaggeratedly curved. She was just as strong as Dean and Sam, but her muscles were sleeker, more implied than defined. In short, she was hot, and Sammy had to stick close to her in school because of it. Not because he was jealous, but for the protection of the other students. Alek hadn't been shy about using her fists if a guy got a little too handsy. Speaking of handsy…

"So how are things going with Gordon?" Sam asked, referring to Alek's boyfriend. She had met the hunter on their last trip with Dean, and the two had hit it off immediately. Sam got a bad feeling about the guy, but he was only a couple years older than Alek and already knew about the lifestyle, so he kept his mouth shut in favor of letting Alek try for a normal relationship. Or, as normal as she'd ever get in their world.

Alek shrugged and kept staring at the sky. "We're fine, I guess. He's supposed to come spend Christmas with us."

"But…" Sam prodded, knowing there was more.

"Don't worry about it Sammy." Alek said, rolling onto her side to face him. "How about we focus a little less on my love life and a little more on getting you one."

Sam flushed. "Considering what a homophobe my brother is, I don't think that would be a good idea Alek."

"Dean would love you no matter what and you know it Sammy." Alek retorted, rolling her eyes. They'd had this conversation many times since Sam came out to her last year.

"Maybe." Sam replied, unwilling to fight about this again. "So seriously Alek. What's up with you and Gordon? Most chicks would be ecstatic that their boyfriend was coming to spend Christmas."

Her gaze flipped back to the sky. "I just don't want to deal with the possessive shit Gordon's been pulling around Dean lately. And vice-versa. It's getting annoying. Anytime they're both around me I feel like I'm the rope in a game of tug-of-war."

Sam sighed heavily. He knew Dean acted like that because he had a crush on Alek. Bobby knew Dean acted like that because he had a crush on Alek. John, Balthazar, Gabriel, Qaphiel, and Michael knew Dean acted like that because he had a crush on Alek. Even Gordon knew why Dean acted like that, and more importantly, they all knew Alek returned the feeling, which is why Gordon was so freaking possessive. The only people who didn't seem to know that Alek and Dean liked each other were Alek and Dean themselves. "So just tell Gordon not to come."

Alek sighed. "I can't do that Sam. He has no family and Ellen is all booked up at the roadhouse. I can't make him spend Christmas alone."

"You're a bleeding heart Alek."

"You're one to talk Sammy."

Sammy wiggled his arm under Alek's shoulders and pulled her over to where she was laying her head on his chest. "If I asked you to break up with Gordon, would you do it?"

"Why would you though?"

"Because I don't like him dating you." Sam replied honestly.

"I don't like dating him." Alek admitted. Lying, especially to Sam or Dean, was still something she hadn't quite gotten the grasp of.

Sam smiled. "Then why are you?"

"Because having a boyfriend, even one that's a hunter and can only come around every other month, has gotten Dean and Bobby off my back about college and that apple-pie life they want me to have. It's like they think that because I suddenly have a boyfriend that I'm going to want normal." Alek explained.

"What's so wrong with normal Alek?" Sam asked, heart twisting. All he really wanted was a normal life; one not filled with hunting and salt lines and where being fluent in Latin was a life-saving skill. A life where he could settle down, find a nice, boring guy, adopt a couple kids, and grow old instead of some supernatural creature killing him before he hit 40. Alek and Dean talked about normal with such disdain though, it broke his heart. They were meant to be hunters. They were good at it. Dean, as young as he is, is already revered by most of the hunting community for his skills, and Alek was well on her way. Sam was just as good, but he didn't live for the adrenaline rush like Alek and Dean. Alek had even taken to do small local jobs behind Dean and Bobby's back (both men thought she was too young to hunt on her own) in order to get her adrenaline fix.

Alek snuggled next to her brother, or her brother as far as she was concerned. I wonder why Sammy's the only one I think of that way. Alek thought absently, allowing her mind to wander. She remembered over the past eight years, too many times like this. Her and Sam hiding in the grass, playing, wrestling, cuddling, even napping on the long summer days when they had worn themselves out. They were the best times of her life.

It was never that way with Dean. With Dean, yes, they played, but there was always that air of something more. An edge of violence and the unspoken promise of needing to learn what he was doing because it would protect her one day. The cuddling only came during times of pain, and they hadn't slept together since Bobby made Dean start sleeping in his own room 6 years ago. Even when the idiot handcuffed them together a couple years ago, she had been stubborn and made him sleep on the floor.

"Alek?" Sam said questioningly, drawing her out of her musings. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Yeah. Sorry Sammy. Just got a little distracted there. What was the question again?"

Sam chuckled. "What's so wrong with normal?"

Alek wanting to smack herself. She'd forgotten all about Sam's goals of Stanford and becoming a lawyer. She knew he didn't want to be a hunter any more than she wanted to be a housewife. "Nothing Sammy. It's just not for me. I couldn't stand not being able to hunt. Even only being able to sneak out and do local hunts is torture for me."

"But there's so much more than hunting out there. Why not go explore some of it?" Sammy asked.

Alek yawned sleepily. "Because, I know I'm supposed to be a hunter. In my bones, I know it."

"Tired Alek?"

"Dean made me run three miles for gluing his boots to the top of the Impala."

"You didn't!"

"He gave me a box of red-and-white striped condoms and told me to make sure Gordon wrapped his candy cane when he was here for Christmas!"

Sam literally rolled over laughing. That sounded like Dean, through and through. "He… He's just… He's just trying to make sure you're safe." He gasped out, still cracking up.

Alek glared at Sam. "If I don't even really like Gordon, I'm certainly not going to fuck him!"

"Alek." Sam said, serious now. "If you don't like being with Gordon that much, then why not just break up with him?"

She gave Sam an equally serious look. "Make you a deal Sammy. You come out of the closet to Dean and Bobby, and I'll break up with Gordon."

Sam regarded her with hooded hazel eyes, his bangs falling in his eyes. "Ok Alek. Deal." He said solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everyting else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW.  
_**

_Age 18_

Dean bounded up the stairs, intent on getting to Alek. He'd been gone for three months and couldn't wait to see her and Sammy again. Well, her. He'd already seen Sam. Dean had picked his little brother up from soccer practice and the two of them had gone out to a local diner. Sam's boyfriend (Dean still couldn't believe his little Sammy was gay) had met them there and Dean had left them when they got a little too touchy for his comfort. He didn't care that Sam was gay, but he damn sure didn't want to see it!

Now it was time to hang out with Alek. Hopping up the last few steps, he ran over to her room, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Alek! I'm home!" He called out, flinging her door open. The sight that greeted him stopped him cold.

Alek wasn't alone. A boy Dean vaguely recognized from Alek's school was there with her… on her bed… naked... tongue down her throat… fingers somewhere they should not be. But that wasn't what got Dean. What got Dean was how damn good Alek looked. He knew she had grown up but… Jesus! When did she get those tits? Or that waist? When had her legs gone from scrawny to shaped? And since when had her eyes been able to look like molten silver instead of moonlight? And what the fuck was he thinking?! This was Alek!

"_Quid agutar hic infantem puella_?" he asked angrily in Latin, hiding the embarrassing surge of lust behind rage.

Alek had covered herself up with a blanket while her friend was struggling into his clothes. "_Infantula non sum amplius. Recede a me celle. Induere postea dicam vobis_."

"_No. Vos mos mecum loqui nunc_." Dean replied, staring at her. The anger was starting to become real now that he realized that Alek, his Alek, was about to fuck someone. He had joked with her over the years; especially when she'd been dating Gordon, but he never believed she actually had sex. In fact, he knew she didn't, because Sam was constantly making jokes about his virgin sister. And here she was about to give it away to some guy he'd never even met!

Alek arched her brow at him. "_Nuda meis loquar vis? Mihi habuisti modo mesciebam_."

Dean growled. "_Non sic facuint elit. Quis est_?"

"_Puer didicit, palam_."

"_Quare ergo est factus hic_?"

Alek rolled her eyes. "_Sumus gradibus cras. Nolo esse virginem relinquo scolis_."

Dean sent a glare at the boy who had obviously been more than willing to take said virginity. Little douche had probably jumped at the opportunity. Dean knew he would have. Wait! Where the hell did that come from?! No no no! This was Alek! He would have not jumped on that opportunity. Or her. Or… dammit, the lust was back. "_Cur eum_?"

"_Obtulit_."

"_Quod fit omnibus vobis_?!"

"_Sexus enim? Etiam_." Alek replied simply. The boy she was with had long been dressed, but Dean was blocking the doorway, the look in his green eyes so darkly dangerous that he didn't dare go within arm's reach. Plus, listening to them talk was interesting. He couldn't understand a damn word of it, not verbally, but the silent messages they were sending off came through loud and clear. They wanted each other. They weren't admitting it. And they were pissed. It was time that he left.

"Uh? Alek? Look, it's been great but…" He began, but Alek cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't need the comfort thing Ray. We both knew what this was about, and it wasn't cuddles or love." She said. "Just go. Dean won't hurt you._ Vultis_ Dean?"

Dean glowered at her but chose to respond in Latin. He was enjoying keeping the boy out of the loop like the outsider he was. "_Ego, non necibit ei si relinquit intra triginta minutorum secundorum_."

Alek sighed and rolled her eyes at the continued charade. "You've got thirty seconds Ray. I suggest you go."

Ray nodded. "So, I'll see you at graduation."

Alek smiled as he scooted out the door. "Maybe. Though my family is going to be around, so it might not be a good idea to come around."

There was no response. As soon as Ray cleared the door he had shot down the stairs and was probably fumbling with his keys even now. Alek sighed and huddled deeper under her sheet. "Can I get dressed now? Or are you determined to have this conversation while I'm naked?"

"I've skinny dipped with you. I couldn't care less if you were naked or not."

Alek glared and hopped off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her toga-style. Dean caught a glimpse of an enticing bubble butt before the sheet covered it and was instantly hard. "We haven't skinny dipped since I was 11. I've grown since then.

I'll say. Dean thought, and immediately clamped down on the image that brought to his mind. "What the hell were you thinking Alek?"

Alek rolled her eyes. Dean was beginning to think they'd get stuck like that. "I think we already covered this."

"Well we're going to cover it again!"

"Why Dean?! What's the big fucking deal?! I wanted to have sex. I found a willing partner. Bobby is gone on a hunt. Sam is going to be gone until at least midnight with his boyfriend. And I had no idea that you would choose to deign us with your presence this afternoon, so I brought him here for a bit of fun. Of course you did decide to come home today, so that was ruined, but it shouldn't be such a big deal!" She called over her shoulder, heading toward her dresser.

Dean stalked after her. "Not a big deal! Alek, you were about to fuck the guy!"

"And how many girls did you sleep with these past three months?!" Alek screamed, rounding on him. "How many waitresses? Or bartenders? Or just the typical bar fly? Huh? And don't try to tell me you were celibate, because I know better!"

Dean flushed guiltily. He had rarely gone a night without a bed partner. But this was different. This was Alek. A virgin. "That's different Aleksandrya! I'm not a virgin!"

"And if you hadn't come barging into my room when you did, I wouldn't be either!"

"That's precisely my point. It was your first time! It should be with someone you care about! Someone who knows you and loves you! Not some seedy deal with a random guy!" Someone like me. He added silently.

Alek crossed her arms across her chest. "And what was your first time like Dean? If I remember correctly, it was behind the gym with a senior when you were a freshman. A senior who was known for getting her rocks off by initiating virgins. Did she love you? Or know you? Or give a damn about you other than the fact that you'd never had sex before?"

"And why would you want to live your life based on mine?!"

"I don't! But I'm not stupid enough to keep some romanticized view about sex! I'd rather get my first time, which is supposed to be painful, out of the way so I can get down to the good stuff, then wait for the supposed 'love of my life' to come along and sweep me off my feet!"

Dean stared at her in askance. "Why do you care so little about yourself that you're willing to give it up to anybody that asks?"

"Why do you?!"

"I'm a guy Alek! It's different!"

Alek shook her head and smirked. "And the double standard rears its ugly head."

He advanced on her, crowding her against her dresser. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean Alek?"

Alek didn't give and inch, her glare making her seem somehow bigger than her actual 5'3". "Exactly what it sounds like Dean. It's a double standard. I'm supposed to have some sappy and romantic first time, but you can get screwed behind the gym and it's perfectly fine. Just back off. You stopped it before it could happen. No damage done."

"No damage done my ass! I want to know the real reason why my little _infantula_ is acting like a fucking slut!" Dean was thrown backwards against the door as soon as the last word left his mouth. With a groan, he felt his back dig into the jamb and knew there would be a deep vertical bruise there before long.

Alek still stood against the dresser. With her fists clenched and her eyes burning with fury, she looked like the dangerous Halfling she was. Dean gulped as he realized just how much she held back when they sparred. "Is that what you think of me Dean?" Alek's voice whipped out, low and tinged with malice. "That I'm a slut?"

Dean quickly backpedaled when he realized what he'd done. "No. Dammit. Alek. That came out wrong _infantula_."

"Don't call me that." She whispered stonily, pulling him away from the door and pushing him out into the hallway. The door slammed in his face and he heard the audible click of the lock before he had a chance to respond.

Dean didn't waste a moment. He slammed his shoulder into the door repeatedly, kicked at it furiously, and eventually, once he calmed down enough to realize what an idiot he was being, he pulled the paperclip from his back pocket and dropped to his knees, intent on picking the lock. He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear the flutter of wings from within the room. Or the footsteps coming up the steps toward him. Or the way those footsteps stopped and went back down before heading back up. He didn't notice anything but the lock in front of him until Sammy tapped on his shoulder and handed him a key.

Dean smiled his thanks and thrust the key in the lock. He needed to apologize. He'd let his mouth run away from his mind and really hurt Alek this time. He didn't mean what he said and he needed to make it right before she closed off on him completely. With a small laugh of triumph, he turned the key and sung her door open.

There was no Alek. A quick look at her half open drawers and closet told him her clothes were gone too. The only thing left in the room was a picture of her, Dean, and Sammy the summer before at the Grand Canyon, and two letters, one labeled for Sam, the other for Bobby, on her nightstand. Dean's heart broke. He'd really fucked up this time.

Sammy never said a word, taking in the evidence of her quick escape and the letters on the nightstand with an arched brow. Striding forward, Sam took his letter and sat on Alek's bed. His shaking hands were the only sign he gave of being upset and scared.

Dean watched as Sam scanned over the few pages Alek had left him. "What does it say?" He asked gruffly, fighting back tears. Sam held the letter out to Dean. It read:

_Sam,_

_I'm so sorry to do this to you, especially with college just around the corner. But I've got to get away for a while. Dean and I… well, it's a mess Sammy. One huge fucked up mess. Completely FUBAR. And after today… I just need to hunt. So that's what I'm going to do._

_I'm not leaving you completely alone. There's not going to be a home base, but I left a number you can reach me at in our spot. **DO NOT GIVE IT TO DEAN! **I'm done with him Sammy, and I know he's going to want to try and hunt me down and make things right, but he can't this time, so don't let him try._

_I'm going to miss you. Tell me where (or if) you decide to go to school and I'll swing by and visit from time to time. And you can call or text anytime you want. You and Bobby will always be my family._

_Anyway, love you Sammy. Go ahead and text me as soon as you get the number so I know you got it. Or don't. You might not want to talk to me after I pull this stunt. I don't know. Like I said, FUBAR. Later Sam-I-Am._

_Love forever,_

_Alek_

Dean dropped the letter with watering eyes. He had to get to Alek. Had to make her understand he didn't mean what he said. Sam was still on the bed, pouring over Bobby's letter now. "What does it say?"

Sam shrugged. "Same basic thing. Leaves the parts about you out except to say that she decided she doesn't want to hunt with you so that's why she left early. And repeats the thing about not giving you her number. Says she doesn't want to hear your lectures about hunting on her own. Guess she doesn't hate you enough to want to get you in trouble with Bobby."

Dean nodded. "That's something, I guess."

"What did you say to her Dean?"

Dean collapsed next to his brother. "Does it matter now? She's gone. It's my fault. And she's going to move heaven and earth to avoid me now."

Sam gazed sadly at his brother. He had a feeling he knew what happened. He'd seen Alek leave school with Ray today. And he knew Ray was always after one thing. If Dean had walked in on that, with the way he felt about Alek, things wouldn't have ended pretty. "Are you going to go looking for her?"

"No Sammy."

"Are you going to ask me for her number?"

"No. She doesn't want me to have it." Dean sat forward on the bed. "Look, you want to go on a hunt? We don't have to leave today. Or tomorrow, since you're graduating, but maybe the day after that. Go blow off some steam?"

Sam shook his head. "I can't Dean."

"Why not?"

"I got a letter today. From Stanford. I got in. Full scholarship. I've got to start getting things ready here for when I leave."

Dean nodded. Alek was gone. Sammy would be leaving. Bobby only went on major hunts. He was going to be all alone. "Ok Sam. I'm gonna call Dad. Maybe he wouldn't mind a partner."

Sam shook his head. He knew what Dean was doing. It was the same thing Alek was doing. He was going to run and hide and bury his feelings under the adrenaline of the hunt. And there was nothing Sam could do to stop it. "Dad would probably like that Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed, but where are my reviewers?! The more feedback the more I update. *smiles* Seriously, thanks to everyone who's been interested so far. This is my first fanfic and the support is greatly appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

_Age 20_

"Alek!" Sammy cried, wrapping his little sister in a hug. "You actually came!"

Alek gave Sam a false smile. She was pretty sure she hadn't really smiled since the day she left Bobby's, not that anyone would ever be able to tell. She was a damn good actor. "Of course Sam-I-Am. When have I ever missed your birthday?"

"Not once in 12 years. But the last time I talked to you, you were taking on a poltergeist in Virginia. That was only a few days ago."

Alek shrugged. She had been, but her Harley was fast and she didn't need to sleep a lot. One of the perks of fully coming into her angelic powers. "You come before poltergeists. You know that doll."

Sam smiled down at her. "So does that mean you've decided to move to Palo Alto?"

"Yeah. Not happening Sammy."

"Sam."

"Whatever. You know me, a nomad at heart."

"You need to settle down somewhere Alek." Sam said seriously. She thought she had everyone fooled, but Sam could see through the façade she presented to the world. He saw how much she was hurting, and how tired she was. He could feel the way her ribs poked at him through her clothes, a sure sign she hadn't been eating. He could smell the nicotine wafting from her clothes from where she'd sucked in yellow clouds of carcinogens. He could tell she was on a downward spiral. Just like Dean. And she was desperately trying to hide it, just like Dean. He shook his head at the stupidity of his two siblings. "It can't be fun, living off your motorcycle."

"It's not bad. Your butt goes numb from the vibrations after a while, but other than that…"

"Alek…" Sam growled.

"What! I'm not like you Sammy-"

"Sam"

"Whatever. I'm not like you. I don't want normal. And I _like_ living off my bike. Uncle Gabriel spelled to saddlebags to act like Mary Poppins' briefcase and I'm good enough at hustling pool that I don't have to run credit card scams." Alek replied, exasperated. She knew Sammy only had her best interests at heart, but nowadays hunting was the only thing that kept her sane.

Sam smiled at his little sister fondly. He wasn't done trying to coax her into moving closer to him, but he'd drop the subject for now. It was his birthday. He wanted to enjoy tonight with her. "Fine Alek. We'll talk about this later."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: The only thing I own is Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no profit from this._**

**_Emily the evil one: Yay! My first review! *ahem* Anyway. Thank you. I needed to show that there was a bond there since childhood, and that seemed the best way to show it. I just hope I represented the ages right and didn't make them seem too old or too young for that particular age. _**

_Age 22_

Alek stared sullenly at the glass in her hand, rolling it between her palms to warm the amber liquid inside. It had been four years. Four years to the day since she'd walked away from Bobby's. Four years since she'd set foot in the home she'd grown up in. Four years since she felt one of her foster father's suffocating bear hugs. Four years since she'd seen piercing green eyes and the sexy smirk that haunted her dreams. And the pain never ceased.

She had overreacted. She knew that now. Dean had been in shock. She couldn't blame him. She would've been to. After all, it's not as if there were many women who were so casual about their first time, or their attempted first time. And it's not like she had proved him wrong in these past four years. She'd become the slut Dean had called her.

As if fate wanted to drive that point home, she felt a hand slide up her thigh. She glanced to her left. The man wasn't quite right. The hair was a shade off. The eyes were blue. The lips just weren't pouty enough. The build was right though. As was the height. He'd do. "Can I help you?" She asked icily, knowing that men like this were turned on by a challenge.

The man leered at her, and Alek felt a familiar stone drop in the pit of her stomach. It was cold and screamed of shame and guilt. "I certainly hope so sweetheart. Need another drink?"

She shrugged and tossed back the last of the whiskey in front of her. "Sure doll. As long as you're buying."

"Absolutely. The name's Jake, by the way."

"Allison. Nice to meet you Jake."

The hand ran up her thigh again. "Trust me when I say the pleasure's all mine."

Just then, a cutting voice interrupted them. "Sorry Jake. But Allison here is spoken for the night. Better luck next time."

Alek alternated between a cringe and a smirk as Jake rounded on her father. He had chosen another vessel for this trip. A rather large, burly man who was even taller than Sammy and twice the breadth of Dean. Jake swallowed back thick fear as he stared up into the silver eyes of the man in front of him. No matter what form her father took, Qaphiel always kept those eyes. "Right. Sorry mister. Didn't know she was attached."

"Be on your way and it will be forgiven." Qaphiel replied with a slight smirk, reminiscent of his daughter's. The angel resisted the urge to laugh as the human scurried away. "And you, my daughter," he intoned, rounding on Alek, "have a lot of explaining to do. You have been warding yourself from me these past three months. Why?"

She sighed and waved at the bartender, signaling for another drink. It was times like this she really wished she could get drunk. She'd forgotten tonight was the first night of the new moon, otherwise she'd be warded now too. "I needed some personal time Daddy. That's all."

"So that's why you've been hiding from Gabriel, Balthazar, Robert, and Samuel as well? Speaking of young Samuel, he requests that you call him. He has begun hunting with his brother and wishes to see you." Her father stared at her with eyes exact replicas of her own, and Alek flinched. No bullshitting her way out of this one.

"Yeah Dad, that's why. And I'll text Sammy later tonight. I want to find out why he's hunting again." Alek took a long drink from the glass the bartender had plopped in front of her. She may not be able to get drunk, but she could damn well make the world a little fuzzier.

Qaphiel shook his head. His daughter was far too stubborn for her own good. He wished he could show her the truth. Show her what her stubbornness was doing to her family, her entire family, human and celestial, but it wasn't his place. "It seems to be a complicated situation involving his roommate, a fire, and Azazel."

"Azazel?"

"I believe Dean and Jonathan refer to him as the Yellow-Eyed Demon."

Her heart seized in her chest and the glass crashed to the floor. Yellow-Eyes. Yellow-Eyes got close to Sammy. He could have taken Sammy. Oh god. She had to call her brother. Gripping her father's arm tightly, she made sure that he was looking her directly in the eyes before speaking. "Dad. Are you absolutely sure?"

He nodded yes, pleased to see the spark of life in his daughter, even if it was brought about by fear. "Yes _infantula_. I'm sure."

Alek was so concerned with fumbling about in her packet to pull out the cellphone there that she didn't even remember to correct her father. No one could call her _infantula_ anymore. In the beginning, when she first left, the word could bring her to tears. Now it only made her angry. "I've got to go Dad. I'm sorry. I'll see you next month."

"You won't ward yourself?"

"No. I've got to go. I've got to get to Sammy."

Qaphiel grabbed his daughter's wrist as she hopped off the bar stool. Looking her over, seeing the black hair, so like his original vessel's, the grey eyes, _his eyes_, reflecting back at him with so much pain and fear, broke his heart. "Samuel is fine, you know this daughter."

Alek shook her head. "That's not the point Dad. Look, I'll see you next month. Tell Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Balthazar that I said hi."

"I will daughter."

"Bye Daddy."

"Until next time Aleksandrya."

* * *

Dean jerked awake to the ringing of a cell phone. With a groan, he slapped his arm over the nightstand, hand finally closing around the annoying chirpy device. "Hello?"

"Is Sam there?" A female voice replied. A very familiar female voice. Dean sat up quickly.

"Alek?"

"Uh… No… This is Allison. I'm a friend of his from school."

Dean rubbed his eyes. Now that he was more awake, he could hear the trace of a Texas twang in the girl's voice. It wasn't Alek. "Yeah. Right. Sorry miss. He's sleeping right now. Give me a second to wake him up."

"Thank you."

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and reached over to his brother, giving the giant a hard whack upside the head. It had it's desired result. Sam came up off the bed, gun in hand, eyes swinging around wildly. "Huh? What? Who's there? What's happening? Where's the thing attacking us?"

Dean laughed, falling back on his bed. "Chill out sasquatch. Nothing is attacking. You've got a phone call." He said, tossing Sam the phone. "Girl by the name of Allison."

* * *

Sam was confused. He didn't know anyone named Allison. Then it clicked in his sleep deprived brain. Alek. Allison was her default name. He put the phone up to his ear. "Hi Ally. What's up baby girl?"

Alek breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Sam's voice. It was safe and comforting where Dean's had been a jolt to her system. "Hi Sam. I just wanted to check on you. Dad told me what happened."

"You'd know yourself if you bothered to pick up your phone." He replied, leaning back against his headboard. Sam pointedly ignored the questioning looks Dean was sending him.

"Sorry Sammy. I had to go off grid for a while. Needed some alone time."

"You should still have a way for people to get ahold of you. And it's Sam."

"Right. Sorry. Forgot about that." Alek replied wearily, sinking onto her bed. "So… Yellow-Eyes?"

Sam plucked absently at the bed spread. "Yeah. Where have you been Al…ly?"

"Here and there. Did he hurt you Sam?"

"No. Just Jessica."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Sam-I-Am."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I should've been there for you Sam."

"It's cool. Dean was there. He pulled me out."

"Damn. Do you…" Alek drew in a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to offer this. "Do you want me to come see you?"

Sam sat in shock for a moment. Had Alek just… Did she really just… Knowing he was with… His heart started to get uncomfortably warm. If anything, this should be a lesson in how much Alek loves him. "Please? I'll send you some information. I'll make sure it's just us."

She smiled softly. "I can… I can handle him if it'll make it easier."

"No issue Ally. Promise. I'll text you."

"Ok Sam-I-Am. Where are you at?"

"Just outside Atlanta, Georgia."

"Ok, good. I'm in Arkansas. I can get to you in a couple days. I'll head out in the morning. I finished my hunt tonight."

"See you in a couple days Ally."

"See you in a couple days Sam."

Sam hung up slowly, still trying to process that Alek cared enough to put up with Dean in order to see him. Especially when she'd spent the last four years avoiding him, even go to such extreme measures as sneaking into his 21st birthday party giving him a quick kiss, dance and present before sneaking back out so that Dean wouldn't see her. She'd nearly been caught that time. It had taken quick thinking on Jess's part to distract Dean.

Sam's heart twisted once again as he thought of Jessica. She didn't deserve what had happened to her. This wasn't her fight. She just got caught in the crossfire. "Hey man, can we hang around here for a few more days?" Sam asked, firmly pushing thoughts of Jessica to the back of his mind.

Dean looked his brother over carefully. "Yeah. No problem. That Allison chick want to see you or something?"

"Yeah. She's in Arkansas right now. She'll head toward Georgia in the morning."

"Can I meet her? She sounded hot. And you know those Texas chicks are crazy in bed. Go cowgirls!" Dean said with is signature smirk. He could tell his little brother had gotten sucked back into thoughts of Jessica and wanted to take his mind off of it.

"Texas chicks?" Sam asked with confusion, then realized Alek must have used an accent to throw Dean off. "Oh, yeah. I really don't think she's your type man. She looks a lot like Alek. Plus, she's kind of getting over this asshole doesn't want anything to do with men. And she specifically asked if we could meet alone."

Dean nodded slowly, not letting Sammy see how the mention of Alek hurt him. He thought he'd seen her a couple times since he left. At Sammy's 21st birthday, just outside a cemetery in Cincinnati, in a bar in Tucson, but anytime he tried to get a closer look at the woman with black hair or a flash of silver eyes, she disappeared. He just wanted her back. They'd promised each other they'd hunt together. It was a blood oath they'd taken when she was ten. Then he'd fucked it up by overreacting when she grew up. "Ok Sam." He replied, flopping back on his bed. "But you owe me a chick."

Sam laughed and lay back down. "Whatever jerk."

"Go to sleep bitch."

* * *

Alek sat in the back corner of the diner, back to the wall, scanning the patrons nervously. She shouldn't have come. She should've stayed in Arkansas. Or headed the opposite direction to Oklahoma. She should not be here. Dean was going to end up coming with Sammy. She just knew it. And she wasn't ready to apologize to the bastard yet.

The tinkling of the bell above the door drew her out fo her thoughts, and she saw Sammy walk in, unaccompanied, and make a beeline for her. It's not like it was hard to find her. Years of hunting made everyone a little paranoid, so most hunters sat in the same general area in any establishment. Alek breathed a sigh of relief as she glanced behind Sam and realized he truly was alone and that he really had managed to leave Dean behind. "Hi Sam-I-Am!" She greeted cheerfully, sliding out of the booth to accept the warm hug her brother was waiting to give her.

"Hi little one. How's my baby sister?" Sam replied, wrapping her in a tight hug. Alek still hadn't grown any. She'd gotten more muscular, all traces of baby fat turning into sleek lines that hid power, but her height remained the same. So tiny she could tuck her head under his breastbone, well, almost anyway. Her boots gave her a couple inches.

Alek curled into the embrace, reveling in the feeling of love and acceptance that only came from family. "I'm good Sam. But how are you? I know you and Jess were close."

Sam held her tighter, the memory of Jessica pinned to the ceiling, going up in flames, burning through his mind. "I'll be ok. You know how it is. The 5 stages of grief and all that."

Alek nodded sadly against his chest. "Yeah. I know babe." She whispered, respecting his right to lie to her about these things. There are just certain things you don't share with anyone, including your family. It looks like Sam's grief is one of those. "Come on, let's sit down and eat. I'm starving."

Sam laughed and shook his head. Just like Dean, she was always hungry. "So your normal heart-attack on a plate then?"

"Better than your rabbit food."

"It is not rabbit food! It's healthy!"

Alek arched an eyebrow at him. "It's lettuce and carrots. It's rabbit food."

"There is more in there than just lettuce and carrots." Sam exclaimed, a wide smile plastered on his face. The familiar banter felt good.

"What is it mainly made of?"

He flushed and looked at his menu guiltily. "Lettuce and carrots." Sam mumbled.

She gave and exaggerated nod in triumph. "Rabbit food."

"Whatever brat."

"Shut it bitch."

They spent the rest of their meal joking and laughing, pushing aside the horror of the past few weeks. Sam told her about a wendigo he and Dean killed in Oregon. Alek relayed the story of a rather nasty banshee she took out in Shreveport. After a few hours (and a couple nasty looks from their waitress), they finally stood up to leave. Alek shoved a to-go box of cherry pie in Sam's hands and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. "That's my new number. I'm dumping the old phone as soon as we get out of here. Same rules apply."

"Don't tell Dean?" Sam asked curiously.

Alek nodded. "Don't tell Dean." She confirmed.

"Look. Alek…"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I know I was in the wrong now Sammy. I'm just not ready to apologize yet. Just give me some more time. Maybe one day…"

Sam groaned and wrapped her in another hug. "I'll tell Dean the pie's from me. Thank you for thinking of him."

Alek smiled sadly as she pulled away. "I never stop thinking about any of you. Not Dean, not Bobby, not John, and not you. I did what I thought was best at the time. I was wrong, but I'm not ready to make things right yet, ok?"

"Ok Alek."

"Love you bitch."

"Love you too brat." Sam replied quietly, watching her walk out of the diner, his heart heavier than before, if that was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

**_A/N: The last chapter and these next few will contain spoilers for the season finale of Season 2 and Season 3, as well as the beginning of Season 4 (Hey, I did say mostly AU). But it stops once Castiel comes in. After that, I refuse to belives any of it happened. Sammy does not go darkside. Lucifer does not rise. Sammy does not go to hell and cme back souless. Castiel does turn into an evil soul-sucking twit who swallows purgatory and releases Leviathans. And Bobby sure as hell doesn't die! Hmph! I took care fo the Dean and Lisa thing in Chapter 3._**

_Age 23_

Alek looked down sadly at the man in the hospital bed. Stroking a dark blond lock off his forehead, her heart broke. Groaning, she began to pour her energy into him. Trying to heal him. Trying to make him live. But something was blocking her. She began to do a full body scan, and felt the dark presence. Demons were blocking any healing that could be done, even by his own body. Dammit!

She felt a spirit behind her. A whirled around quickly, hoping it was able to physically manifest itself so she could knock it out with a quick swipe of the iron knife she kept strapped to her side. Nothing there. Nothing visible. But there was something. The spirit was light, and comforting, and… familiar. But something darker stood with it. A reaper. A new soul on its way then. Dean?

"Please leave. I need a few moments alone with this man." She whispered, pouring her angelic being into her voice. She felt the dark specter run a calming hand along the side of her face, before both dark and light left the room. Sighing, she collapsed into the chair next to the bed. Where the hell was Sam? And John? They should be here with Dean!

Alek gripped Dean's limp hand loosely in her own. "I'm sorry Dean." She whispered, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Just then, the monitors went haywire, and she heard Dean gasp to life. She quickly masked her presence and retreated into a dark corner of the room. He wouldn't want to see her. Not now, after so many years. Doctors and nurses came screaming in, checking his vitals, unplugging many of the machines and proclaiming it a miracle. Sam raced in after them, and seeing Dean's green eyes blinking in confusion, pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Thank god you're alright man." She heard Sam murmur and her heart broke a little more at the combination of pain and relief in his voice.

Things settled down and still she stood in the corner, wanting to run, fast and far, but unable to leave. Something told her she needed to be here. John came into the room, a little too merry. He seemed to be forcing the happiness out of himself. "Sam, why don't you go get us some coffee." He spoke gruffly, and Alek watched as Sam opened his mouth to argue, before leaving with a small huff. She smiled wryly. Same old Sammy. He hated taking orders.

She watched as John wrapped Dean in a tight hug. Something was off as he whispered to Dean. John was not one to express his love. He wasn't touchy-feely. His idea of comfort was a pat on the shoulder and a shot of Jack. What was going on here?

She found out soon enough. As John got off the bed to walk away, she saw Azazel. She saw him grip John, and she saw John fall, just as Sam was coming back with the requested coffee. She watched in horror as the coffee fell from limp hands and splashed across the floor, and she saw Sam grip his now lifeless father screaming for a doctor. She watched in mute terror as they pronounced John dead. She fell, barely keeping herself invisible.

* * *

They burned John later, at Bobby's. Still cloaked, not wishing to reveal herself to her family, she watched as John Winchester was burned. No one noticed the small piece of paper that fluttered into the fire. On it was written three brief words. _I'll miss you._ To many others, it seemed like a poor send-off, but to those who knew her best, who knew her family best, it said so much more.

Balthazar and Gabriel appeared on either side of her, their hands coming to rest heavily on her shoulders and the two angels and the Halfling watched the hunter burn. "Come along darling." Balthazar whispered. "If you're not going to say hello to your family, then it's time for us to go."

"You can come back to my place kiddo." Gabriel added. "You shouldn't hunt for a little while."

Alek nodded mutely and, after blowing a kiss at the three men still watching the body burn, each taking swigs from a bottle of John's favorite whiskey, allowed herself to be whisked away by her uncles.

When she got a text message later from Sammy, informing her of his father's death, she replied simply. _**I know. I was there. **_Alek ignored the following barrage of phone calls and text messages. She needed to be alone anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

_Age 24_

Alek collapsed, broken, at the edge of the dingy mattress on which Sam's lifeless body lay. She should have been there. She could have stopped it. She could have saved him. Breaking into sobs, she curled against the lifeless form of her brother, her friend, her confidant. What had she done? What had she missed because of her foolish pride?

"Alek?" A gruff voice asked, drawing her out of her misery.

Sheepishly, she began to furiously swipe at the tears coursing down her face. "Hi Bobby."

The aging hunter took one look at his daughter and pulled her into his arms, letting her weep against his shoulder. "Shh. Shh. I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing Bobby? You didn't do this."

Bobby shook his head, pressing her face against his chest. "No. But I should've called you. I should've told you what was going on."

Alek shrugged. "It's too late now. No sense in apologizing." Wiping the last remnants of tears from her face, she looked around the room. "Where's Dean?"

Bobby settled himself on the floor, ignoring his body's protests, and settled Alek in his lap like he had done so many times when she was younger. "I don't know. He went roaring out of here a few hours ago. Told me to stay with Sam."

Alek nodded wearily. Her mind wasn't really on the other hunter anyway. It was on Sam. Behind her eyes, memories flashed. Sam, when she first met him. Wrestling in the grass. Sleeping in each other's beds. Sneaking into each other's rooms when Bobby told them they were too old to sleep together. Moonlit nights on top of junk cars as they talked about the future. Everything that had built their bond. Everything they did together, that they gave to each other, silently, without having to be asked, because they just knew.

The memories became too much, and she broke into another round of tears. She felt herself being lifted and knew, if she glanced up, she'd see her Uncle Balthazar there, just like he always was. Just like she knew, if she looked at whomever had laid their head against her shoulder, she'd see her Uncle Gabriel.

Minutes passed, or it could have been hours. She didn't know. Finally, the tears slowed, and she crawled off her uncle. She pressed a soft kiss to Sam's cold cheek and gave Bobby one last hug. Walking back to her uncles, she wrapped her arms around her trickster family member, and, in a broken voice, whispered "Take me out of here."

Her uncles complied without hesitation. She never heard the soft groan come from the bed. She never saw Sam's eyes blink open slowly. She just disappeared. It wouldn't be until weeks later, after she had Sam's birthday tattooed on her shoulder, that she was told he lived.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

_Age 25_

Alek looked at the small grave and kicked at the dirt. What the hell had Dean been thinking?! He sold his fucking soul! That idiot! And why hadn't Sam told her what his dumbass brother did? There were ways she could have prevented it! There were bondings and rituals that, as a Halfling, she could have fulfilled to keep him out of hell! She'd have pissed off a lot of high level angels by doing it, but she could have got it done, by God! This couldn't happen. Sam needed Dean, just like Dean needed Sam, which was the reason Dean had made that damn deal anyway.

Well she would get the deal undone. That thought in mind, she jumped on her bike and rode to the nearest crossroads, determined to undo what had been done. To her surprise, it was no low level demon that greeted her, but the supposed "King of the Crossroads", Crowley. "What do you want Halfling?" The man snapped, and Alek nearly lost her temper and blasted him, right then and there.

"I want to make a deal." She spat out, struggling to control her natural instinct to exorcise the bastard then and there. _This is for Dean and Sammy. This is for Dean and Sammy._ She repeated furiously.

Crowley looked her over with a smile. "Really? And what can I offer you that you're precious father and his family cannot?"

"Dean Winchester. Out of hell and back on earth with no memories of whatever the fuck you sick bastards have done to him and no side effects. Plus I want protection for him, Sam Winchester, and Bobby Singer that assures me that they cannot be harmed or possessed by your kind."

"And what would I get in return?" Crowley asked with a smirk.

Alek stepped forward bravely. "Me. The child of Qaphiel. Right here and now. No strings attached. No extra time on earth. My soul is yours for the taking the second I see Dean alive and well."

The demon licked his lips as he looked her over, and Alek felt her skin crawl. "Really? And all I have to do is bring that insufferable hunter back and protect them from me family? That's feasible."

"Then let's get this over with." Alek said harshly, and pulled Crowley to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as he lowered his lips toward hers, but before she felt the slimy asshole's mouth touched her's, she was ripped away.

She opened her eyes to the familiar sight of a certain snarky Brit's apartment in Paris. Her uncle Balthazar stood in front of her with a look of shock and fear on his face, Gabriel next to him with the same expression. "What the fuck were you thinking Aleksandrya!?" Gabriel finally exploded.

"I was trying to get Dean back." She murmured quietly. She didn't want to fight with her uncles. She just wanted to get back to those crossroads and kiss Crowley so that she could complete the deal. She was ready to die. And she knew she was a big fish to the demons. While she shuddered to think what they would probably do to her in hell, it would be worth it if it meant she knew Sam and Dean were alive and well.

"We know that you stupid chit! What we want to know is why?! Why, after you have spent six years avoiding the man, would you sacrifice yourself for him!?" Balthazar yelled. He sucked in a deep breath when his niece looked up at him with broken eyes. Oh my father. She'd never gotten over him. Even while she ran from him, she still loved that damn Winchester. "Aleksandrya. _Mea flos_. It is being taken care of."

"What do you mean Uncle Balthazar?" Alek asked, her voice catching on her tears. Tears she refused to shed, the stubborn child.

Gabriel sat on the couch and pulled Alek down next to him. "Someone is going to get him." He whispered, wrapping his arm across her shoulder as she pillowed her head on his chest. "Another angel, Castiel, The Angel of Thursday, has gone to break him out."

"Why?"

Balthazar sat heavily on the other side of his niece. "He is important to this earth little love. He and Sam both. Neither are allowed to die before their time."

"But they've both died! Dean's died twice now!"

"Erm… try 1,003." Gabriel muttered.

"Huh?"

"I might have done a slight homage to Groundhog Day with him." Gabriel muttered contritely, bracing himself for his niece's oncoming explosion. To his surprise, it never came. Instead, Alek's face crumpled, and all her tears came pouring out, soaking the front of his shirt. He looked in panic at his brother, who was much more adept at handling weeping females, but Balthazar just shrugged and rubbed soothing circles on his nieces back.

"Hush now darling. It's ok. Gabriel's sorry, isn't he?" Balthazar murmured, giving his brother a pointed glare.

Gabriel snapped to attention. "Absolutely. Extremely apologetic. I'll never do it again."

Alek let out a weak laugh and shook her head against her uncle's chest. "That was probably the worst acting I've ever seen from you Uncle Gabriel, and that's including the time you and Uncle Balthazar 'just happened' to show up at my prom and stop me from leaving with my date. Not that I'm not grateful, since it turned out he had roofied me, but still."

Gabriel and Balthazar smiled at the memory. They actually kept a pretty close eye on Alek, whether she knew it or not. Between the two of them, they'd probably silently saved her life about a dozen times, especially when she first started hunting. "I really am sorry Alek." Gabriel whispered, pulling her closer to him. "Not that I did it to him. But that it upset you."

Alek gave a watery smile. "It's ok Uncle Gabriel. But I want you to tell me more about this Castiel. Is he trustworthy?"

Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged another look over their niece's head. "He's a soldier." Balthazar said finally. "He obeys orders without question. We think he's a pawn in a bigger game though."

"What kind of a game?"

"An apocalypse-sized game."

Alek stilled for a moment before jumping from the couch. "Take me to Sam." She said, staring down at her two uncles.

"Why darling?"

"I just need to get to Sam. I think he has a role to play in this game too."

"Alek…"

"Just take me to him Balthazar! Now! Or I'm heading straight for the airport!"

"Airport, but why don't you just…"

"My grace isn't powerful enough for me to travel like that." She said. "You know that. Now take me to Sam!"

Balthazar rose from the couch. "I'll take you to him. But you're not going to like what you see."

"At this point, I really don't care. I just need to get to Sam."

* * *

Balthazar dropped her outside of a bar in New Haven. Giving her uncle a quick thank-you, she ran inside, already searching the bar for Sam's towering form. She saw him in a dark corner, a brunette by his side. A demon at that. What the fuck?

Pushing aside the demon issue for the moment, she rushed to her brother, throwing her arms around his waist. Sam never even hesitated as he held her. "Alek?"

"I'm sorry Sammy." She mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I just had to see you. Why the hell are you hanging out with a demon?"

Sam smiled down at her, the first real smile he'd given since Dean died. "Alek, this is Ruby. She's going to help me get Dean back. I suppose… I suppose Bobby told you?"

Alek nodded against his chest, never loosening her grip from around Sam's waist. "I went to the grave. Why didn't you salt and burn him Sam?"

"He'll need a body for when I get him out."

Ruby chose that moment to speak up. Her voice sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard, Alek thought unkindly. "So this is the stupid girl who tried to make a deal with Crowley."

Alek and Sam both stilled, turning to look at the demon. "Alek? What is she talking about?" Sam questioned.

Alek merely gaped at the brunette bitch. "How that fuck do you know about that? It only happened, like, an hour ago!"

Ruby shrugged. "Words travels fast between demons. Too bad those angels showed up to stop the deal. Then Dean would already be back."

"Alek, what is she talking about?" Sam insisted, and Alek glanced sheepishly up at her brother.

"I tried to make a deal to get Dean out and leave you, him, and Bobby protected from her kind." She admitted quietly. A hard slap to the back of her head had her seeing stars.

"What the hell Aleksandrya! I lost my brother! You think I wanted to lose you to?!"

Alek tightened her arms around Sam. "If I had gotten to make the deal, you'd have Dean back."

"And I'd have lost you! I've lost too many people to the fucking demons! Mom, Dad, Jess, now Dean, I don't want to lose you to!"

"I'm sorry Sam. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Speaking of good ideas, why are you here instead of out trying to finish your deal?" Ruby asked petulantly, and Alek wanted to smack her.

She briefly debated whether or not to tell the truth about Castiel fighting through hell to bring Dean out, but, no matter if Sam trusted her or not, she was still a demon. "My uncle's made me swear on my grace not to. Why are you helping Sam? What's in it for you?"

Ruby bristled. "I, unlike my brothers and sisters, still remember what it's like to be human. So I'm trying to do what a good human would do."

Alek stared at the woman suspiciously. "Whatever. Come on Sammy. Let's get a drink and catch up." _Without her._ She added silently.

Sam still looked upset at the revelation of Alek trying to make a deal, but agreed anyway. To Alek's disappointment, Ruby joined them, not taking any of Alek's massive hints to leave. She tried to ignore the demon for the most part, but she could see the conniving glint in the bitch's eyes, and it worried her.

To Alek's credit, she managed to wait until they had left the bar, a highly intoxicated Sam in tow, and gotten the giant to bed before she confronted the demoness. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing to my brother." Alek growled, slamming Ruby into the nearest wall. "But if you hurt him, I will kill you, slowly and painfully."

Ruby's dark eyes glinted at her and Alek felt her try to gather her demonic powers and push back. The surge didn't budge Alek, when on a mortal, it would have thrown them against the wall. Alek laughed at the fear that finally settled over the woman's features, fear that should've been there from the get-go. "That's right bitch." Alek whispered menacingly. "Even as only a Halfling, I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to be. And what I am, that's nothing compared to my father or uncles. Remember that before you even think of fucking up Sam's life. Are we clear?"

"I'm only trying to…"

"Don't give that bullshit about wanting to help." Alek interrupted, the dangerous note pronounced in her voice. "I know better. Sam's a big boy, but he trust's too easily. If a single hair on his head gets damaged because of you, you better believe I'll make you wish you were in hell before I'm done."

Ruby nodded dumbly. The little Halfling was frightening when she was angry.

Alek released the demon from her grip and gave Sam a light kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Ruby wouldn't cause any more damage. Of that she was sure. No one, especially not demons, wanted to go up against any sort of angel bent on revenge. It was a one way trip to oblivion, not hell, not purgatory, oblivion.

* * *

_2 months later_

Alek woke with a start before a contented smile crossed her face and she fell back against the bed. Within seconds, she had slipped into a dreamless sleep. Her first in over four months.

Dean was back.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

**_Author's Note: So, if you guys want me to continue this, I need some reviews! Would you like to see more of Alek and Dean as they patch up their relationship? Hear more about Sam as he goes through detox? See if Alek ever starts being nice to Castiel? And what about Gabriel and Balthazar? How will they interfere? Click the little button and let me know people!_**

**_apester: You've got to remember doll, Alek is stubborn and prideful. Plus, she had other family besides just Dean and Sam, so her needs on that front can be covered by other people, allowing her to stay away from the boys longer. I'm g;ad you like the story though! And here's that update you asked for, lol! :-)_**

_Age 26_

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you!?" Alek screamed, slamming Sam against that wall. She was standing in an old church, just stopping the dumbass from opening Lucifer's cage. Lilith lay on the floor, unconscious for the moment from the strength of Alek's grace that flowed through the room. The little Halfling purposely spared Ruby from the effects. She had plans for the traitorous bitch. Plans that involved a slow and painful death at the hands of her father and uncles. Lilith would be sent back to hell, into the deepest, darkest depths where she belonged. After all, demon or not, she'd been a pawn, same as the rest of them.

"Alek! What the fuck are you doing! I've got to kill Lilith before she can open the final seal!" Sam screamed at her from his pinned position on the wall.

Alek caught movement from the corner of her eye and tossed Ruby against a wall before the demon bitch could stab her in the back. "Just stay right there. I'll get to you later. And, as for you my dear dumbass," She said, turning her attention back to Sam. "Lilith is the final fucking seal! Your brother and his angel are stuck outside those doors right now, trying to get in and stop you!"

Sam looked over a Ruby, betrayal evident in his eyes. "Is this true?"

Ruby floundered for a moment. "Of course not Sam! She's working with the angel's that want to bring about the apocalypse."

Sam and Alek scoffed at the same time. Keeping her two captives pinned to the wall, Alek pulled out a piece of chalk and started drawing the necessary symbols for the exorcism on the floor. It was old, powerful, Enochian, and could only be performed by someone of angelic descent. She quickly silenced both Ruby and Sam when Ruby braying claims of innocence and Sam's rants at the back-stabbing demon became too annoying.

_"Te tenet in profundo inferni patria. __Non ambulantes in innocentia magis. __Numquam filios Dei et mundi estis labem tuo. __Vade, Lamia, et conpleam aeterno sustinentes dolorem tulistas ad alios." _Alek chanted, her voice booming through the abandoned chapel, seeming to be impossibly loud when coming from such a small woman. She clamped down; forcing herself to remain emotionless as the young woman whose body Lilith had possessed writhed on the floor, expelling a dark cloud that was Lilith in her true form on earth. Sighing, Alek checked for a pulse, unsurprised to find none. Demons rode a body hard.

She turned to face her captives, retracting her grace slightly to allow them to slip down the wall. "Now that she's taken care of, let's focus on you two. As for you, Ruby dear, I've enlisted my father and two favorite uncles." Alek murmured, giving the brunette and cold smile. She enjoyed the fear that widened the bitch's eyes. "And as for you, Sam-I-Am. I have no idea how much demon blood that slut talked you into drinking, but you're in for the detox of your life. And there will be no one else letting you out of the panic room this time. I'll make sure of that."

"You think you're more powerful than a full-blown angel?" Ruby asked, cackling. The sound grated on Alek's ears and she shot out her grace, effectively slamming the woman's head against the wall.

"I don't need to be." Alek replied. "I just need to add a couple Enochian sigils to Bobby's panic room and then not even Michael will be able to enter."

Ruby's face blanked and Alek allowed another frigid smile to curl the corners of her mouth. She had warned the bitch that if she hurt a hair on Sammy's head she would die a slow painful death. She's done much more than harm Sam. And she would pay. Dearly. "Now, on to the show!" Alek chirped, injected false cheer to her voice. "First things first, I suggest we take down these wards so Dean and Castiel can come in."

Alek proceeded to snap her fingers and the doors tumbled open, Dean and Castiel tumbling in with them. She gave them a small smirk before proceeding. "Next order of business, I believe my uncles and father are impatiently waiting so…" Alek snapped her fingers again and, one by one, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Qaphiel fluttered in. "Good to see you guys again."

The angels nodded at her, but their eyes zeroed in on Sam and the demon still held in Alek's grace. Dean glanced at the scene before him questioningly. Seeing his confusion, Sam began to babble, explaining what happened. Dean's face grew darker with each passing word and before Sam had even finished the tale, the eldest Winchester was advancing on the demon. Alek stopped him with a sigh.

"I'm already taking care of it Dean." She informed him wearily. Using all this power was taking its toll on her, and all she really wanted to do was get this over with and sleep for a couple of days. Preferably in the soft, comfy bed Balthazar had set up for her in his apartment. With Sam detoxing though, she was probably going to end up staying at Bobby's. "On to the next step. Dad, since you have the most trouble with blood, guts, and torture, would you mind taking Sam to Bobby's and standing guard until I get there?"

"I can take him." Castiel murmured, stepping forward. Alek shot him the stink-eye for his efforts.

"Considering you let him out the first time, I think not." She replied, a saccharine smile plastered on her face. "Daddy?"

Qaphiel grabbed Sam's elbow. "Of course _mea flos_. Shall I tell Robert what happened here?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm getting sleepy, so once this is all said and done all I really want to have to do is put up the sigils and go to bed."

Her father replied with a nod and disappeared with Sam, easily breaking through her grace. Alek turned her attention to her two uncles that weren't on her shit list (as opposed to the black-haired, blue-eyed one that was). "The demon bitch is all yours boys. Make sure she suffers before she dies. I believe you'll find a knife that kills demons in her back pocket."

Gabriel and Balthazar gripped Ruby by the hair and flew off with her after a quick smile at their niece. The young Halfling had handled this beautifully, executing her plan swiftly and efficiently. Between them and the Winchesters she was a perfect hunter. Alek released the last bit of grace she had been holding and sank to the floor.

"What the fuck Alek! Why did you fucking stop me! I could've ganked the bitch here and now and been done with it!" Dean screeched.

Alek wrapped her arms around her knees and began a slow rock. She had a pounding headache and Dean's yelling wasn't helping. "I had a plan. The plan involved Balthazar and Gabriel handling it, and since all of your plans seem to be shit lately, I stuck with mine."

"Hey!"

"Will you please shut up Dean! My head is pounding and your voice isn't helping! It's worse than Ruby's, I swear!"

Dean shut up, immediately contrite. "How did you get in her Alek? Castiel couldn't even get past those blocks. How did you?"

Alek shrugged, never bringing her head up. "I was already in here. Since before even Lilith got here. Been here since last night. Idiots didn't even think to check the room when they came in. Not that it would have mattered if they had."

"How did you find out about all this?"

"Dad. The dumbasses up there don't even think to close their mouths around him. It's because he's so quiet. They barely notice him."

Castiel nodded in agreement to this. He'd met Qaphiel several times. The man was indeed quiet to the point of being invisible.

"When did you get so good at the angel mojo stuff?"

Alek groaned and pressed her head deeper into her lap. "Please Dean. Can the questions wait? I was serious when I said I have a head ache. And I really need some sleep."

A strong pair of arms circled her and she leaned into the embrace gratefully. She was exhausted. Powerful or not, she was still only a Halfling, and battling through those wards, plus the strain of splitting her grace between so many people had depleted her physically and spiritually. "Thank you Alek." Dean finally muttered, giving a name to the person holding her. She'd been too exhausted to even open her eyes enough to check. At that point, she was pretty sure Lucifer himself could have been holding her and she wouldn't have cared. Just as long as she got to relax.

"It's no problem Dean." She replied, nestling back against him. "Sammy's my family too."

"I know. I just didn't expect you to care. It's been years since the two of you talked and…" Dean broke off as he felt Alek's weak chuckles. "What?"

Alek tilted her head back and caught her first glance of Dean's gorgeous green eyes in eight years. "I talked to Sammy just last week. And I saw him the day before yesterday." She said, smirking.

Dean shook his head. "Allison?"

"The one and only."

"Now I know why Sam never wanted me to meet you. You pull off a very good Texas twang by the way."

"Why thank you darlin'." Alek drawled, delighting in the laugh she was able to bring forth. "I've been practicin' at it for years. Y'all have no idea how much it came in handy when dealin' with some of those Southern good ol' boys."

Dean chuckled and pulled Alek tighter against him. He had missed her. He had scrolled through Sam's phone many times looking for her number, checking under every alias or nickname he'd ever known for her. How many times had he scrolled past Allison, never knowing his way to contact her was right there. Pride had kept him from asking Sam or Bobby, and sheer stubbornness had prevented him from asking Gabriel the few times they'd run across him. "While I've got you here, let's have a quick chick-flick." He murmured, luxuriating in the feel of a relaxed and sleepy Alek in his arms. "I'm sorry, _infantula_, for what I said that day. I didn't mean it. I just let my mouth run away."

Alek shrugged. She'd gotten over that a long time ago. She just had too much pride to go and ask for forgiveness for running off like she had. "I'm sorry too De. I was stupid, in everything I did that day, from Randy on down and for staying away so long. I realized about two years after I popped off that I was being an idiot. I just didn't have the guts to come ask you to take me back."

"I'll always take you back Alek. You're family. That's the end of it."

"Logically Dean-o, I know that. Emotionally, well, the fear of rejection seems to be a pretty powerful thing for me."

"As enlightening as this is as to the inner-workings of my charges convoluted thought process," Castiel interrupted drily, "I believe there is an abomination clearing his system of demon blood."

Alek glared at her uncle. "Shove it Castiel. No one asked you and no one's talking to you."

Castiel growled low in his throat. His patience for humans and their insolence had grown progressively shorter during the past year with Dean and Sam and he had no wish to deal with yet another sarcastic child. "Show some respect for your elders Aleksandrya."

"Earn some respect first Castiel." Alek retorted, unafraid of the glowering angel. She grew up with Gabriel. There was nothing more frightening than a pissed off archangel/trickster. Speaking of which… "Oh, and before you follow through on your little plan to turn my innards into outtards, you ought to remember that I am very close to a certain archangel that loves me very much and regularly calls me his 'little princess'. Add that to the fact that he can be very… creative, with his punishments, and I'd think twice about harming me."

Castiel growled again. "I am your uncle as well Aleksandrya. Remember that."

"No. You are my father's brother. The title of 'aunt' or 'uncle' must be earned, especially by his side of the family, since there are so damn many of you. Though I wouldn't mind meeting God." She mused thoughtfully, and a small voice in the back of her mind warned her that she was way too tired to still be here. She needed sleep, and now. She was starting to babble. "It would be interesting to see how he reacted to being called 'Grandpa'."

Dean choked on his laughter and Castiel gaped like a fish. It was a rather amusing sight. "Cat got your tongue Uncle Cassie?" Alek taunted.

The angel snapped his mouth closed. "I thought I was supposed to earn the title of uncle. And why would a feline grasp at that particular appendage?"

Alek rolled her eyes. "Is he always like this?" She murmured to Dean, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Pretty much." Dean whispered back. "You should have seen him when I took him to a strip club. He actually told one of the strippers that it wasn't her fault that her father left her."

"Not on stage!"

Dean blushed, something she hadn't seen him do in years. Then again, she hadn't seen him in years. "Erm… no. It was in one of the back rooms."

Alek giggled. "Dean! You didn't!"

"What? We thought we were going to die. I couldn't let the poor schmuck die a virgin!"

"Oh my God Dean. You tried to get an angel laid. You're so going to hell."

"Been there, done that. That's how I ended up with said angel."

"I'm still here you know." Castiel interjected grumpily. "And you never answered my questions."

"You earned the title of uncle when you did your impression of a fish, which is probably why the cat went after you." Alek replied cheekily, smothering a laugh at the confused look on Castiel's face. Slight vibrations along her back let her know that Dean thought this was funny too.

"But no feline has attacked me." The angel insisted, his gruff voice at odds with the head tilt and innocent glint on his eyes.

Alek buried her face in Dean's chest. "Dear lord, this is too easy."

Dean laughed and stood abruptly, scooping the enervated Halfling into his arms and carrying her from the church bridal style. "Come on Alek. Let's get you to bed. You're only this mean when your sleepy."

Alek nodded, looping her arms around Dean's neck. "What about my bike?"

"I know a hunter a couple of towns over. I'll get him to come get it and take it to Bobby's." Dean assured her, tucking her into the passenger seat of the Impala. It was a spot that, until now, had been reserved for Sam and Sam alone.

Alek happily curled into the familiar leather interior as Castiel climbed into the back, still trying to figure out where the Halfling had gotten the idea that an animal had taken his tongue. "Are we good Dean?" He heard his niece murmur from the front seat and, seeing the soft smile his charge gave the girl decided now was not the best time to voice his questions.

Dean stroked a fly-away strand of hair back from Alek's forehead before pressing a soft kiss to it. "Yeah, we're good _infantula."_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW._**

**_Author's Note: Things are going to start slowing down here guys. I think there may be five or six chapters left before the story is over. I've got to get Sammy out of detox and have the three of them start hunting together, finally. Plus, I've got a really good Idea for a scene in which Sammy doesn't want to share his bed. Hehehe. *evil smile* Oh. And in my personal writing (Not my fanfics. I actually write original stories as well.) my sex scenes suck, so I'm not even going to attempt them here. If any of you have ever read Janet Evanovich and seen how she handles her *ahem* intimate moments, then you have a pretty good idea of what mine will be._**

**_Emily the evil one: Thank you sweetie! (Just as a side note, I'm from Texas, so everyone is either sweetie, honey, or doll to me. Try not to take offence. I don't mean anything by it.) The age progression is going to slow down a bit for the next couple chapters (as you can see below) but I'm going to get Alek up to age 28 before I end this story. Let me know if you have any other questions or prompts. I'm at a block with all my orignal works and this is the only fanfic I have going at the moment, so I'm up for anything! I'm happy their on good terms again too. Though they still have to fight and argue. (It wouldn't be Alek and Dean if they gave in that easily.)_**

_Age 26: Three Months Later_

Alek sat, back against the panic room door, desperately rocking back and forth as she sent her energy through the iron, trying to calm Sammy's anguished screams. It had been three months since the incident at the chapel, but he was still detoxing, and with the intricate Enochian sigils Alek had added to Bobby's panic room, she was the only one with the power to help him through it.

Dean stood back in the shadows of the hallway as Alek worked on exhausting herself, yet again, in order to help his brother. He'd never realized before the depth of their bond, how close they really were. There were times that he wondered if perhaps Alek's angel blood had marked Sam as her charge, the same way Castiel had marked him. Speaking of the angel…

The eldest Winchester suppressed a surge of jealousy as Castiel sat beside his niece and began to speak gently. Alek still didn't like Castiel much, nor did she like the other members of her family that she'd met in the past few months. Uriel had been soundly slapped when she'd been told what he made Dean do. Zachariah was permanently imprinted on her shit list. Raphael was probably scared to ever set foot on earth again, and Virgil only remained on speaking terms with her because she was a fan of Dante and wanted to hear about the man first-hand. She liked her Aunt Anna though. And, after a long yelling and screaming match with Michael that involved her calling him every cuss word she knew, in five different languages, they had come to an uneasy truce (i.e. Michael would stop trying to possess Dean and bring about the apocalypse and in return, Alek would never sic a sugar-high Gabriel on him again). To give him credit though, once Michael found an alternate vessel, he'd turned into a pretty awesome uncle. It was frightening how easily he'd taken up the mantle of protecting Alek with Balthazar and Gabriel. Her father, Qaphiel, had abandoned his post in heaven and lived at Bobby's full time. The older hunter was ecstatic to have such a competent research assistant.

Cas had grown to love his little niece over the last few months. He often sat with her outside Sam's cell and shared his grace with her while she attempted to calm her "brother" and guide him through his hallucinations. While he had originally thought her disrespectful and childish, he learned by watching her interactions with his brothers and sisters, as well as those with her human family, that she was warm and loving and far too mature for her age. Yes, she was stubborn and prideful, but those seemed to be her worst qualities. Actually, in many ways, he found her to be a female version of his charge. Which would explain why they clashed so much. And why they loved each other so fiercely.

Committing a very non-Castiel-like gesture, the Angel of Thursday took his little nieces hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the invisible ink tattoo on her wrist. A tattoo normally covered by the wide leather wrist band she normally wore. The bracelet was a match to the one Dean wore on his own wrist, a birthday present he had given Alek when she turned 16 and Castiel remembered the way his charges eyes had watered when he saw it. Dean figured she'd trashed the bracelet years ago, not that she had kept it and wore it every day. _He'd cry even harder if he knew about the tattoo._ Castiel thought with a smirk.

Alek hadn't stopped at getting Sam's birthday tattooed on her shoulder. She also had the Enochian symbols that represent her father, Gabriel and Balthazar, as well as Bobby's birthday, inked there. In the center of her back, under Bobby's birthday, were the words "Semper Fi", in honor of John. An anti-possession tattoo adorned her hip, and, on her wrist, the only one done in invisible ink and hidden from the world, was Dean's name and birthday. It was this scarred design that was her favorite. Castiel often caught her rubbing it when she was scared or hurt. It had also become his favorite because he discovered that running his thumb across it could stop her from blowing her temper.

He heard a low growl rumble through the room as he shared his grace with his niece, and resisted the urge to laugh. Dean was watching them and not liking what he was seeing. It made Castiel want to chuckle, human emotions coming easier to him now that he was no longer constant threat from his superiors. Alek's quiet yet profound threats took care of that. Hiding his grin, Castiel decided to take a page from his brother's book and trick Dean.

The blue-eyed man placed an arm across Alek's shaking shoulders and pulled her closer, allowing her to pillow her head on his chest and intensifying the connection between their grace. Surreptitiously, Cas watched Dean under lowered brows and smirked as he saw his charge tense up, before pacing forward.

"Enough for today." Dean commanded, picking up the little Halfling and holding her too him possessively. "And I think you should rest for a couple days before you have another go of it. You look like shit and I can feel your fucking ribs, so I know you haven't been eating."

Alek barely had the energy to lift her head and glare at him. "Gee Dean, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved. Put me down."

"No, I'm taking you to bed."

"I can walk myself."

"You'll fall going up the stairs."

"Then I'll take Cas with me." Alek wriggled out of Dean's grasp, letting out a soft sigh of relief as her feet hit the ground. "You'll follow me up, right Uncle Cassie?"

Castiel hid another grin at the look of promised pain his charge sent him should he dare to say yes. Maybe pushing Dean into admitting his feelings for Aleksandrya would be more fun than he hoped. Plus, he was beginning to see Gabriel's fascination with pranking the humans. "Of course I will Aleksandrya." He replied, getting slowly to his feet. "Would you like me to carry you?"

Alek grimaced. She still didn't trust Castiel much, but he was better than most of her Dad's family. And the man unselfishly shared his grace with her every day, allowing her to protect Sammy from his nightmares longer than she'd be able to on her own. "No thanks. I can walk."

Castiel nodded and took his niece by her elbow, steering her around the glowering Winchester. He waited until they were halfway up the stairs before he added, in a not-so-quiet voice, "Would you mind sharing your bed with me? Sharing my grace with you seems to have tired me."

Dean lost it as he heard this. Marching up the stairs, he slung Alek over his shoulder and continued up, leaving a grinning Castiel behind. If anyone was going to share Alek's bed with her it would be him dammit! And he told her so, thought he was pretty sure she didn't hear him over her own cries of "Put me down!" and "Let me go you barbaric oaf!"

Ignoring both her protests and the amused looks he got from the other occupants of the house (when did Bobby start running a home for wayward angels?), Dean marched them up to her bedroom and tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed. "Don't." He whispered menacingly, holding up a hand to stop Alek's oncoming verbal assault. "Just don't. You're sleepy. I'm sleepy. We're going to bed. Now. So take off your shoes and crawl under the blankets."

"Fine! I don't mind sleeping but… Dean? Why are you taking your shoes off in my room?" Alek asked, staring in shock as Dean just that.

"I'm sleeping in here with you."

"Why?"

_To protect you from lascivious angels who like to put their hands on you. _Dean thought, and decided a lie was best to cover this one. "To make sure you actually sleep instead of pacing the floor worrying about Sammy."

Alek crossed her arms and glared at Dean. "I am not sleeping in the same bed as you Dean Winchester!"

Dean mimicked the stance. "Why not Aleksandrya Winchester?" Alek had taken their last name when John took her in.

"We haven't shared a bed since I was eleven and we won't now! If you're tired, go to your own room!"

"No."

Alek glowered at the stubborn hunter in front of her. "Then I'm going back downstairs and helping Sammy. And if I pass out from exhaustion it'll be your fault!"

Dean groaned. Would this child ever stop being obstinate! Even after making up, they clashed on a daily basis, sometimes several times a day. "No you won't Alek, and if I have to handcuff you to the fucking bed to make sure of that, I will!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

He advanced on her, crowding her back against the bed. "You wanna make a bet on that _infantula_?"

Alek shivered at the low and dangerous note in his voice, as well as the images of being handcuffed to a bed with Dean in the room. _Shit! Shit! Shit! No! I did not just think that! I am over this dammit! I refuse! I will not go down this road again!_ "No, I don't Dean. Not much fun in making a bet you know you're going to win."

"You won't win Alek. I promise you that." _And when I have you handcuffed I'll get to do all the… No! Not going there! She definitely won't let me sleep in here if I've got a hard-on! And I'm not going to give Cas a chance to cuddle up to her. If anyone is going to get to wrap their arms around that hot little body it's going to be me! Oh shit! No! Fuck! Boner City here I come! What the fuck is wrong with me? This Alek! The girl who spent 8 years avoiding my ass! But she softened up so much at the church. Of course she was drained and she switched to this as soon as we got to Bobby's. But she's still here. Of course that could just be because of Sammy. Of course it is. Why would she want a broken-down hunter when she could have anyone she wanted, including a couple angels if the looks Michael and Cas send her way are anything to go by. Which is beyond gross since they're her FAMILY! Though I don't think family works the same way up there. Didn't Anna mention something about being bonded with Virgil now? That's just too complicated to even begin thinking about. What was I supposed to be doing anyway? Oh yeah, convincing Alek to let me sleep in here so Cas can't get at her. How long have I been thinking anyway? I think Sammy's right. I do have ADD. Oh-well. It makes life fun. How did I get on this train of thought again? Oh yeah, I was trying to convince myself not to think of Alek handcuffed to the bed and me getting to… DAMMIT! _Dean shook his head, trying to clear it of the wayward thoughts while Alek stared at him, tapping her foot impatiently. "If you do not shut the hell up and get in that bed right now, I will handcuff you to it. Do you understand?"

Alek gave a small smile, More like a dangerous curling at the corners of her mouth, before uttering a soft "We'll see." and launching herself past him. Dean gaped at the door she'd disappeared through. _When did she learn to run that fast?_ He thought, before chasing after her.

* * *

Bobby heard the running footsteps, cursing, and the sounds of something breaking before burying his head back in the book he was reading. They were at it again, the damn idgits.

Qaphiel looked at the source of the noise. "What is that?"

"Your daughter and Dean are fighting again?" Bobby explained with a tired sigh.

"Ah." Came Qaphiel's response, and turned his attention back to his own dusty tome. Bobby had him researching sprites. They were very interesting creatures. Neither man gave another thought to the ruckus coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriel and Balthazar watched in amusement as Dean and Alek squared off, frying pans being used in lieu of weapons. Both angels had possessed the foresight to disarm the two hunters when they came scurrying in.

"Is it just me, or is this a case of déjà vu?" Gabriel asked, smirking as Alek swiped at Dean with her skillet, narrowly missing him.

"I believe we saw this scene when Alek was 17 and Dean didn't want her to go on a date with a boy from school." The snarky Brit replied, settling against the back wall to watch the oncoming fight. "Want to make a bet?"

"20 on Alek." Gabriel said, creating a lollipop and placing it in his mouth.

"You're on."

* * *

Anna and Virgil flew away from the house as soon as they saw Alek come thundering down the stairs. They'd dealt with quite enough of their niece's and the green-eyed hunter's battles over the past few months and were ready for some peace.

* * *

Castiel and Michael shook their heads at the sounds of Dean's muffled cursing and Alek's low voice calling him a selfish ass in Russian.

"Our niece can be quite frightening when she puts her mind to it." Michael murmured, staring at the TV with interest. As very dramatic show called _Dr. Sexy M.D._ had caught his interest.

Castiel smiled. "I am well aware of this fact. Sam and Dean seem to be the only ones unafraid of her. I believe I have even seen Balthazar cower in the wake of her anger before."

Michael brushed that off. "That is only because she has Balthazar and Gabriel wrapped around her little finger. You should see the lengths those two are willing to go to in order to please 'their little princess'."

"And she doesn't have you wrapped around her finger as well?" Castiel asked with a smirk that could put his charge to shame. "Try not to lie. I've seen the way you have aligned yourself with our rebellious brothers."

Michael flushed, causing the younger angel to laugh. "It's rather hard not to appreciate someone who will call you an 'obnoxious goat' in five separate languages, including Enochian and Latin, and then sic an extremely hyper Gabriel on you, all without fear. She is extremely brave for a Halfling." The archangel muttered in his defense.

Castiel laughed even harder. "I know what you mean. The first time I spoke to her, she openly admitted to not trusting me, then called me a fish, then convinced me that a domesticated feline had gained possession of my tongue."

"How did she manage that?"

Castiel waved a hand. "It's a long story. So who do you think will win their little spat this time?"

Just then an angry female cry followed by the unmistakable _snick_ of handcuffs locking echoed in from the kitchen and the two angels on the couch exchanged an amused glance. "Dean." They parroted in unison.

* * *

In the panic room, Sam lay tossing and turning on the bed, hallucinations of Ruby torturing him with the truth of what he'd done while hopped up on demon blood. Through his ex-girlfriend's haunting hiss, he heard the commotion from upstairs and Alek's and Dean's arguing. Inexplicably, this brought a smile to the strung-out hunter's face and he was able to make the image of Ruby disappear. He fell into his first peaceful sleep in three months, the final thought coursing through his head as his eyes slid closed being _I have my family back._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication and it is done strictly in fun._**

**_Author's Note: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I can't even use the normal excuses of work, or school, or personal issues because they're just not true. The fact of the matter is, I had writer's block. That painful, horrible, awful thing that affects almost everyone who has ever written. Fortunately, the damn has broke and I am back on track. Major OOC behavior comine from Castiel from now on, but I figure with the world finally safe, he can afford to be a little more human._**

**_Dean's Wife: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Here are those next chapters!_**

**_Guest: I really wish you had left a name! Oh-well. Thank you. I tried to make the end of chapter 12 kind of fluffy. I figured with Alek exhausted and Dean actually seeng her for the first time in 8 years, they deserved a soft moment before the continuing angst and drama.  
_**

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

_The Morning After_

Dean curled around the body next to him, enjoying the feel of an impossibly small form being sheltered by his own larger body. Distantly, he felt long, thin strands wrapped around him, as if to bind him to the person in his arms. In that hazy state between waking and dreaming, he placed a soft kiss on the temple of whomever he was holding. It seemed like that right thing to do. Like it was important that he show this person affection and love.

He felt a small smile against his arm and grinned himself. He wasn't awake enough to reason out why, but for some reason making this person happy made him happy as well. Shrugging off the niggling voice in the back of his mind that was trying to tell him something important, he began placing kisses along the jaw, down the neck, and across the shoulder of the woman next to him. Still half-asleep, he ran his hand down her side, unable to stop the jolt of arousal that flared through his body as she mewled and arched into the touch. It was then that he heard the metallic clang from above his head.

Blinking bleary eyes, he looked up, confused to see the slender wrist encased in one bracelet of a set of handcuffs, the other attached to bed post. Then it all came screaming back. Alek. Castiel. The fight. The exhaustion. Falling asleep to her mumbled curses and threats. Oh god! That meant… he'd been kissing… The woman was… SHIT! Following the arm down, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still asleep, looking younger and more peaceful than he'd seen her in a long time. A soft smile tipped the corners of her mouth, and he couldn't help the ego boost it gave him to know that _he_ had put it there. Still, he had to get away. If she woke up right now, she'd be pissed, and that would just cause another fight. He didn't want that. He was tired of fighting. He just wanted Alek.

Moving carefully, Dean tried to extract himself from the tangled mass of limbs that he and Alek had managed to ensnarl themselves in during the night only to find that those thin strands he'd felt earlier were her hair. It really was binding him to her. The inky locks wove around his arms and neck, effectively trapping him in his position. Without ripping out her hair, or worse, waking her up, there was no way he could get free. Dean silently cursed.

_Maybe if I uncuff her and she's able to move around, she'll be able to let me loose without waking up._ He thought hopefully. It was worth a shot at least. Moving slowly, still trying not to wake the sleeping beauty next to, Dean managed to tug the keys to the handcuffs from his jeans and stealthily unhinged the silver bracelet, allowing Alek's arm to fall free. In his wildest dreams, he never imagined what happened next.

Even in sleep, Alek's body immediately seemed to recognize she was free and began to move. She was a restless sleeper by nature. Staying still for any length of time, even while her mind was shut down and her body resting, was difficult. Now that she could wiggle about freely she did. And Dean was half right. As soon as she started moving, the dark tresses did unwind from about his body. Unfortunately, they were replaced by Alek herself. The small woman turned in his arms and attached herself to him, slipping one of her legs between his and wrapping her arms around his waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her head moved from the makeshift pillow of his arm to burrow on his chest. Despite all of this, Dean was still determined extract himself from the embrace and the bed until she breathed out one word, _"Dean"_, on a whispered sigh of contentment.

He couldn't let her go after hearing that. Resigning himself for the explosion that would come once she awakened, he settled back next to her. Dean softly stroked the midnight wisps that had been more effective than shackles just a few moments before and enjoyed this moment of peace and serenity, allowing himself to imagine, just for a moment, that Alek wouldn't be angry when she woke. Instead she'd smile, like she had when he'd kissed her. She'd return the kisses now, just as feather light as his had been, and tell him that she loved him. Not like a brother. Not like she loved Sammy. But the kind of love reserved for soul mates and the characters in romance novels (not that he'd ever read one of those or anything). These thoughts lulled him back to sleep, and before he knew it, he was floating through a sea of dreams that starred him, Alek and a life together that involved hunting, the Impala, and a happy Sam who got to have his apple pie life.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Alek woke slowly, nuzzling into the warm wall of muscle and a skin that served as her pillow. It felt nice. She hadn't woken up to this in a while. Normally she'd kick her company for the night out as soon as the deed was done, then go take a hot shower and try to scrub away the lonely ache and cold shame that engulfed her after every encounter.

_He must have really been something for me to let him stay the night._ She thought sleepily. Curious to see what the mystery man looked like, Alek tilted her head up and opened her eyes. A soft gasp forced itself out of her throat._ Oh my grandpa! Please tell me this is a bad dream!_

Alek stared in shock at Dean for a moment, before the events of the previous day crashed through her cobweb filled mind. Sighing in relief, she relaxed, lying her head back on his chest. Nothing had happened. He'd handcuffed her to the bed and they'd slept. She had a brief flash of feeling lips press against her neck and shoulder but dismissed it as what was probably part of a dream. Absently, she wondered when Dean had released her from the handcuffs, but pushed that thought aside as well, choosing to bask in the comfort of being able to cuddle with the man she'd had a crush on before she knew what a crush was.

He looked more peaceful in sleep. None of the stress and worry lines that marred his handsome features were evident. His deep, even breaths bespoke of a dreamless rest and calm that Alek almost envied. A coil of need wound itself in the pit of her stomach as she gazed at his full, pouting lips, the strong column of his throat, and the beautiful, bare chest. It was time to go, preferably before she did something stupid.

Quietly detangling herself, she couldn't help but place a soft kiss on the chest that had been her pillow before grabbing some clothes and hightailing it from the room. She missed the small smile that played across Dean's lips and the way his hands grabbed at the empty space she once inhabited, searching for her. But the dark shadow in the corner didn't.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Castiel shook his head at the complete obliviousness of his niece and his charge. It hadn't been his intention to spy when he entered the room, but when he saw the two curled together and more relaxed than they'd ever been, he couldn't help but stay and watch. Now it was clear he had to step up his game. The two were made for each other. They might actually be soul mates (he'd have to ask Theliel about that) but they were both to blind to see it.

Mentally, he began to plot. He was tired of this. They were all tired of this. Even Gabriel and Balthazar were getting tired of it, and they hated the thought of Alek with _anyone_, much less Dean. He'd pull out all the stops. This involved the only niece of all of heaven's angels, and the first Halfling in over six centuries. The child would've been spoilt and doted on by them all if Qaphiel had trusted his brothers and sisters with the information, but, Castiel cringed, considering the planning and plotting that had consumed most of them for the past 50 years, he could understand why the Angel of the Moon had kept his daughter a secret. Now, Castiel was going to give them all a way to make up for lost time. And in the process, hopefully they'd help Alek and Dean find a permanent peace with each other.

Calling to Theliel, Rahmiel, Miniel, Duma, and Anael as he went, the Angel of Thursday quietly crept from the room and down the stairs. By the time he was through, he'd see Alek and Dean at the altar. He swore it.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. It is done strictly as free entertainment._**

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

_Age 27: Alek's Birthday_

Alek woke, once again, to find herself wrapped around Dean, her head pillowed on his chest and their arms and legs so tangled together she could barely tell who was who. She'd been having nightmares for months now, ever since the influx of new family members (Bobby was threatening to rename his home "Angel Inn"), and the only thing that seemed to be able to stop them was when Dean slept in the same bed as her. There were times she wished it bothered her more. Then again, everything was going batty, why shouldn't her sleeping arrangements and sense of self-preservation be thrown into the mix.

Sammy was finally clean. Thank god. The day after the little showdown with Dean, she'd gone to the panic room to find him awake, alert, and free of hallucinations. To be on the safe side, Alek and Dean had decided to keep him in there for another month, and it was another two months after that before they'd allowed him to go on local hunts with them. It had been four months since then, two months shy of a year since the showdown at the church, and, in a week, they were finally going back on the road. She had agreed to hunt with Sam and Dean. _Only to keep an eye on Sammy_. She lied to herself.

Today was her birthday. She was officially 27, only three years away from the dreaded 30 that seemed to frighten all women. Alek wasn't immune. The damn biological clock seemed to be ticking, because lately, between the nightmares, she'd been dreaming about love and marriage and babies with her black tresses and piercing green eyes…

Alek firmly shoved those thoughts away. Slipping out of the crushing embrace, she performed her morning ritual of grabbing her clothes and sprinting to the bathroom, but not before she placed a kiss on her "pillow". This time, however, Dean was awake to feel it.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Dean laid there in shock for a few moments after Alek left the room. She was normally already up and gone before he opened his eyes, but this morning he'd finally woken to a feeling he'd missed since that one morning all those months ago. Alek, beside him, their bodies tangled together. It was perfect. He'd feigned sleep when he heard her breathing change and waited patiently for her to leave. When he'd felt those silky lips against his skin, it had taken all his self-control not to grab her and give her a real kiss. Silently, he blamed to craziness that had infested Bobby's house.

Five new angels had taken up residence there. They, along with the seven from before, not to mention Alek, Sam, Dean, and Bobby, meant that 16 people were in the small house on a daily basis. Once again Dean sent up a silent prayer of thanks that angels didn't need to sleep. There was not enough room for all those bodies.

If that wasn't bad enough, there was Alek's nightmares, Sam's… well… it was Sam, the constant lust he felt for Alek that seemed to have amplified to the nth degree over the past few months, and the truly terrifying dreams of peace, stability, and green-eyed babies with familiar inky locks. And of course there was the fucking flirting!

Dean loved Cas. He really did. The angel was family. But if he gave Alek one more hug, kissed her cheek one more time, or made one more innuendo (where the hell the angel even learned about talking dirty was beyond him), Dean was going to snap the little angel's wings off and feed them to a hell hound. All of it was combining into a very stressed, very cranky, Dean.

_Only one more week. _He promised himself. Only one more week until it would be just him, Sammy, Alek, the Impala, and a long stretch of road. Only one more week until he could escape the constant crush and craziness that was Alek's family invasion. Only one more week until they were free.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he climbed from the bed and dressed. It was Alek's birthday and he had to start preparing. They were throwing a party for her later that night and it was Dean's job to keep her distracted for the day. He'd found them a simple salt-and-burn two counties over that should keep her distracted. Hopefully. He prayed.

The kiss lingered in his mind and the spot on his chest seemed to burn. He debated whether or not to ask Alek about it, but decided against it. Maybe it was a fluke. Her lips just happened to graze across there as she was getting up. Dean snorted at his own thoughts. If that were true then he was a chimera.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Castiel waited until the roar of the Impala faded away before facing the others in the room. "Ok!" He announced, garnering all their attention. "I know we need to start cooking and getting set up for Alek's birthday party, but let's do a quick status report. How are we doing on getting them together?"

"Dean is getting more and more… erm… _frustrated._" A small blond woman said from the back, blushing deeply. Castiel grinned in amusement at Anael's discomfort. For an angel whose entire purpose was to influence love, passion, and sexuality, the fact that actually talking about such things made her uncomfortable was hilarious.

Sam shook his head from where he leaned against the door jamb to the living room. "I still can't believe you guys are doing this." He said, a small smile gracing his lips. Like Bobby and Qaphiel, he stayed out of it for the most part. Still, it was funny to watch Dean and Alek's slow build toward explosion. He'd give the angels this, they knew what they were doing.

"Do you really want to watch your brother and our niece dance around each other forever?" Castiel shot back, before turning his attention to the other four angel's he wanted to hear reports from. "Theliel. Rahmiel. Miniel. How are things on the love front?"

A stately brunette flicked his fingers, the epitome of boredom. "I already told you. They don't need our help on that front. They already love each other. More than I've ever seen two beings love each other before. And that includes Adam and Eve who were, literally, made for each other." The twin red heads, one male, one female, at his side nodded rapidly in agreement.

Blue eyes rolled exaggeratedly but continued on. "And Duma? The dreams?"

The quietest of the group, an older man with silver hair and violet eyes, stood. "The nightmares that I give and take from Aleksandrya have done their part. She and Dean have slept in the same bed every night since I arrived. The other dreams, the happier dreams that are supposed to give them hopes to fulfill, seem to scare them instead. I do not understand it."

Sam scowled at this. He hated the idea of Alek having nightmares, especially since she'd already been tortured by them from a young age, but it did get Alek and Dean in the same bed. And both of them were better rested than they had been in years, so he kept his mouth shut. But if she, and Dean, were having nightmares anyway, he'd put a stop to this here and now. Alek and Dean were _his family_ first and foremost. The angels knew this and respected it. "What kind of dreams are you giving them?" He barked at Duma.

The angel shrugged. "The kind of dreams that show what everyone wants. Love, marriage, and family, stability."

Sam groaned and did a face palm. Stupid angel. "That is not what Alek and Dean want." He said with exaggerated patience, staring at the Angel of Dreams. "They don't think they're built for stable and family. If you want to make them happy, give them dreams of being old and hunting together or wet dreams. Start having Dean dream of what it'd be like to actually be with Alek and I bet he'd jump her before the week was out."

Castiel looked interested at this information while Duma turned wide, inquiring eyes on the tall hunter. "How do you know this?" He asked, his gaze boring into Sam.

"They're my family." He replied simply, shrugging. "I grew up with them. I know them better than I know myself. Trust me. The more you try to push them toward a normal, apple-pie life, the more they're going to freak out. The closest those two will ever come to normal will be kinda what Bobby has here. A permanent address. A business. Local and major hunts. But never completely white-picket-fence-in-suburbia. It's not their style."

"What about children?"

"Maybe. But they don't want to admit it. Dean thinks he'll make a terrible father and Alek has never really thought about being a mom."

Duma nodded slowly. "Thank you, Samuel Winchester. I will keep what you said in mind while crafting their next dreams."

Sam flushed faintly and nodded.

_**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

"So… Happy Birthday?" Dean said with a half smile, glancing over at the muck-covered woman in his front seat. A glare was all he received in response. Sighing, he pulled into Bobby's driveway, groaning at the slamming of his car door when Alek got out.

Today had not gone as planned. It was supposed to be a simple salt-and-burn, but the resident ghostie hadn't wanted to leave without a fight. Alek had served as a distraction for it (apparently she looked a lot like the daughter that killed the man) and had been tossed into trees, tombstones, a crypt, drug through the mud and slime, and nearly tossed into the fire of the man's bones. Thanks to her grace, she only had a few bruises and a nasty cut on the back of her head, but still, it was a terrible way to spend her birthday.

Dean stretched as he got out of the car, wincing as he felt the bruise forming on his side. Not from the ghost, but from Alek. He'd been flirting with the librarian instead of going through the old newspaper records with her, and she'd shown her displeasure. To give her credit, the hard elbow to his ribs had gotten him back on track.

He watched her trudge up the steps. Silhouetted by the porch light, even covered in God-knows-what, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He wished he could fix things between them. They were happier, better together. He saw it. He _felt_ it! Surely she could too. But even with them sleeping together every night and never more than five foot apart during the day, she was distant. She smiled, she laughed, and she hugged and played with everyone else. He saw her blossom under her family's love and care. But the only time she paid him any bit of attention was when they sparred. Well, the only time she paid him attention while he was awake.

He flashed back to that morning and the feel of her lips on his chest. He wanted to feel them again. He wanted to feel her. He missed her hugs, and her smiles. He missed her indulgent smiles when he and Sammy were arguing and just the feeling of knowing that she was his, part of him, and enjoyed it. He had the sinking feeling that he'd never get that back.

Shaking off the morose train of thought, he followed her into the house. What he needed right now was a bottle of Jack and a dark corner he could curl up in and drink himself in forgetfulness.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Alek snuck into the house and up to the shower. Contrary to popular opinion, she knew her family like the back of her hand, and she knew they were planning a party for her. She wasn't going to get jumped with "Surprise!" when she was covered in slime and felt disgusting. Levitating herself up the stairs so that the boards wouldn't creak, she floated into the bathroom. She could grab clean clothes after she washed away the grime.

Today had been a hellish birthday. She'd been thrown into every hard surface in that graveyard and, while she'd healed almost instantly, she was tired and achy. A long hot shower was exactly what she needed.

Sitting on the counter of the bathroom was a large gift basket from Bath&Bodyworks. She smiled when she saw it and the large card resting in it. She already knew who it was from. Uncle Balthazar had gotten it for her ever since he found out she was addicted to the Juniper Breeze scent form them. Grabbing the card, she laughed out loud.

_Take a bubble bath. Put on the outfit Gabriel bought you and come downstairs. Good job sneaking past us. We knew you would darling. Oh, and Happy 27__th__ birthday my little princess. I love you._

_Leave it to Uncle Balthazar._ She thought with affection. Alek often forgot that, as well as she knew her family, they knew her as well. Following instructions, she ran the bubble bath, allowing the scent she loved so much to envelop her with the steam. It instantly relaxed her. Every part of her. Slipping into the hot water, her mind relaxed as well, letting thoughts she'd suppressed for so long filter in to her conscious.

Thoughts of Dean. Of how things used to be. She remembered being 8 and hiding under the bed in their hotel room because John was drunk and being loud. Dean, even only being 12 years old, had kicked him out of the room and coaxed Alek from her hiding spot. Sam, who was used to it, had hugged her and Dean curled himself around both of them, protecting them in case John came back.

She remembered being nine, and being dropped off at Bobby's. The gruff hunter had frightened her, and Dean had stayed in their room with her for three days, talking and playing games. He had taught her how to clean the guns and sharpen the knives then.

She remembered being 10, and, after her first shooting lesson Dean taking his favorite knife and slicing open their palms. Pressing their hands together, she remembered those piercing green eyes staring into hers, making her feel bare from the inside out. "When you grow up, the day you graduate, we'll hunt together. Wherever I go, you'll go, and vice versa. We'll have each other's backs forever."

She remembered being eleven, and gleefully stripping down to her birthday suit to jump into the stream near Bobby's house. She remembered the snake that had been making its way to her. She had been completely oblivious until Dean had jerked her from the water, breathing heavily and pure panic in his face.

She remembered being twelve and trying to smother her laughter as Dean dumped Lisa in front of the whole school by telling everyone what she'd done. She remembered feeling guilty about the murderous looks Lisa had been given. She remembered Dean's muttered curses as he stitched up her cheek when it had been split open because she'd stepped between the cheerleading squad and his ex-girlfriend, refusing to let some be physically injured on her behalf. "You're too nice Alek. She was wrong. She should've gotten the shit beat out of her." His arms pulled her to him and he placed a soft kiss in her hair. "She made you want to leave. I'll never forgive her for that."

Thirteen, and the first time she beat Dean in a fight. He had smiled at her, his green eyes crinkling as, after two hours, she finally pinned him.

Fourteen, and using every bit of her grace to stop the poltergeist from killing Sam and Dean. Running to them afterwards and holding them tightly, afraid to let go.

Fifteen. Her heart breaking as Dean started to leave brochures for different colleges around. The ones that offered a Masters or above in Criminal Justice circled in red.

Sixteen, and the look of shock and joy on everyone's face as Alek broke up with Gordon and Sam brought him his boyfriend, all on the same day. Dean crawling into her bed that night, whispering that it would be ok.

Seventeen and the concussions they'd given each other when they'd fought about her going on her first date. Dean didn't like the school "Golden Boy", and Alek didn't like being told what to do. In the end, they both got their way, Dean "accidently" turning her date into an uncomfortable evening with an uncomfortable boy, pouting cheerleader, and glowering Dean and Alek.

Eighteen, and the fight. Spending weeks at Balthazar's, locked in her room, crying her eyes out. Until one day her uncles came home to Alek beating the hell out of a punching bag, not stopping until she was so exhausted she could barely crawl to the bathroom, much less throw another punch. Gabriel had bought her the Harley the same day.

The years of drifting. A new town every day. Never staying in one place more than a week. Trying to outrun those memories of him. Then, the men. A different one every night. All basically the same. Dark blond to light brown hair, blue or green eyes, one specific build, one specific smile, but never quite right. Never who she really wanted.

Twenty-one. Sneaking in and out of the college bar to see Sammy. Her heart twisting in her chest as she saw Dean dancing with Jessica. His movement subtle and sultry. A quick hug and she was gone. She couldn't bear to watch that.

Side-stepping, avoiding, ducking out back doors and hiding up in trees when their paths happened to cross. Then, they were back together. Him carrying her from the church, handling her like a porcelain doll. Dean tucking her into bed, promising to keep Sammy locked up until she woke in the morning. Callused hands stroking her hair back from her face and off-tune humming lulling her to sleep. Fighting. Fighting him. Fighting herself. Fighting everything that welled up inside of her saying that she should be with Dean.

It all crashed through her, making her face what she didn't want to. Surrounded by the bubbles, feeling like a lost child, Alek cried, finally releasing all the tension she'd carried for 9 years now. _It's time for this to end._ She thought, wiping the tears away and slipping under the water. She listened to the sounds amplify under the water before dragging herself back up. _I'm going to really apologize. And I'm going to stop fighting with him. I just want things to go back to normal. Back to how things were before the fight, before I left and we grew up and grew apart. Now I just need a little liquid courage to do it._

That promise in mind, Alek quickly finished her bathing, eager to get downstairs, get drunk, and fix things in her family once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. It is written strictly as free entertainment._**

**_Author's Note: Major Jo bashing in this chapter. If you like Jo, I suggest skipping this chapter because she is not presented in a pretty light. I never had a problem with Jo on the show, but the way I made her here just fits in with the story line._**

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

_Age 27: The Birthday Party_

Dean did exactly what he said he was going to do. As soon as he got in the house and heard the water running upstairs, he grabbed a full bottle of Jack and retreated into an isolated corner of the living room, intent on drinking himself into a stupor. Angels, hunters, and friends milled around, none of them surprised that Alek had gotten past them without making a noise. The girl was one of the best after all. Sam cast worried glances toward the shadowed corner where Dean hid with his alcohol, but a smirk a slight hand gesture had the giant relaxing.

Ellen and Jo arrived, having shut down The Roadhouse for the night to be here for Alek's first birthday with her family in years. As a gift, they brought their entire stock of Alek's favorite beer, whiskey, and tequila, determined to get the little Halfling drunk for the first time in her life. Dean snorted. He'd seen her chug an entire bottle of scotch and not even get bleary. Getting her drunk would be a miraculous feat.

Suddenly, everyone in the room seemed to suck in a breath. Dean glanced at them to see them all staring in awe at the doorway. He wondered what had caught their attention. Adjusting his position, he arranged himself to where he had a clear view of the entrance to the room, and all other thought immediately left his head.

Gabriel had outdone himself this year. He had always bought Alek a special birthday outfit. It was as much of a tradition as Balthazar's gift basket. But this… Damn.

Alek was dressed in a dress. A true, honest to goodness dress. It had spaghetti straps with a square neckline in a deep evergreen color that Dean recognized instantly as her favorite. The skirt fell in soft waves to the floor, where he could see she was barefoot. He smiled at the incongruity. It was so… Alek. The top hugged her breasts and waist like a second skin, accentuating just how exaggeratedly curved she really was. Dean could live a thousand years, and he'd never meet another woman that looked like Alek. It wasn't just her coloring, her body itself was unique. It was a perfect hourglass, full and rounded, disguising her true strength.

A small silver choker, embedded with emeralds that matched the dress, sat around her throat. Her long black tresses, normally pulled back into a sloppy ponytail or braid, had been done in some sort of intricate plait that had ivy wound through it. Dean mentally saluted Anna for getting Alek to sit through that. The angel was the only person he could think of that had the girly skills to do something like that with Alek. The make-up was soft and subtle, accentuating the silver of her eyes and the natural deep crimson of her lips instead of overshadowing it. She looked… beautiful... grown... perfect.

And he wasn't the only one to notice. Castiel had moved in almost automatically, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her into the crush of people. He stood entirely too close while she was surrounded and hugged, one hand constantly on her hip. Dean missed the questioning gazes Alek sent at the angel. He missed the amused looks on everyone's face. He missed the curious looks shot into the corner where he was trying to hide. But he didn't miss that hand. He snarled and took another swig of Jack. He needed to get plastered, and quickly, or he really would rip the angel's wings off.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Alek was distinctly uncomfortable. She loved her Uncle Gabriel, and wore the damn dress for him, even letting Anna do her hair and make-up, but she distinctly missed her jeans and boots and the security of the knife on her hip. The one strapped to her thigh just wasn't the same. And she loved her family, there were just too damn many of them! She still wasn't quite sure what to think of the new ones and the old ones seemed to be planning something. And what was up with Castiel?! He kept… _touching_ her. It was weird.

Sammy saved her then, pulling her out of the crowd and into Bobby's neighboring office, declaring he needed to give his little sister private birthday wishes and unceremoniously slamming the door in everyone's faces, sliding the lock home. Alek sank onto a nearby couch.

"Your welcome." Sammy said, chuckling and settling next to her.

Alex sighed and curled next to him contentedly. "Thank you Sam-I-Am. I was getting claustrophobic."

"I could tell. You looked ready to kill Cas if he got any closer."

"What been up with him lately anyway? He's been flirty and touchy. It's creeping me out."

Sam laughed, knowing full well why Cas had been all over Alek. And it had nothing to do with what he was about to suggest. "Maybe he just likes you?"

Alek grimaced and cuddled close to her "brother". "Considering he's my uncle, that's beyond nasty."

"Things work differently among the angels Alek." Sam replied, smothering a laugh. "They call each other brother and sister, but they're not really. Kinda like me and you."

"Don't remind me." Alek grumbled. "There were times I wished you really were my brother. It would make life a lot easier."

"With Dean?"

Alek stilled. "Not tonight Sammy. It's my birthday."

"I know brat. I'm just worried about you and him. He's out there drinking himself into a stupor. You're in here trying to pretend to be happy. Your family is trying to set the two of you up and…"

"My family is **WHAT**?!" Alek cried, staring at Sam. The hazel-eyed hunter rolled his eyes. Oblivious did not even begin to cover his brother and sister.

"Never mind Alek." He said, reaching behind the couch to pull up three bottles of Patrón Silver. "And don't give me that death glare. I'm not going to repeat myself. Figure it out for your damn self. Now, Ellen and Jo are planning on getting you plastered tonight. They've brought their entire stock of all your favorites. So let's help 'em out and get a head start. Plus, a light buzz might make it easier to deal with everyone."

Alek scowled but summoned two shot glasses from Bobby's desk. "Pour big brother."

Sam grinned and did as ordered. "By the way, Alek?" She arched a brow at him. "Happy birthday."

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Thirty minutes later, Alek and Sam stumbled out of Bobby's office, giggling and laughing. They were definitely tipsy, despite the fact that Sam had only had four shots and Alek had finished the rest. Still, they were both floating and feeling good… And brave, which was dangerous. Alek allowed herself to be led off by Ellen and Castiel while Sammy got swept into the mass of writhing bodies that, Alek realized with a giggle, were supposed to be dancing.

She caught a glimpse of Dean in the back corner as Ellen pushed yet another shot at her. This was Alek's third one in the five minutes she'd been with the older woman. Smiling, she took the shot, intent on escaping long enough to go grab Dean and make him be social with her. She could start making things right by doing that. Who knows, maybe by the end of the night they could forget the last nine years ever happened. A quick swig of beer, and she turned back around, determined to head toward Dean. What she saw brought her up short. Jo, Ellen's daughter, was sitting next to him flirting and touching and making it blatantly obvious that she wanted him. And judging by the appraising look Dean was giving the leggy blond, he wasn't opposed the idea.

Growling lightly under her breath, Alek swirled back around and grabbed the whiskey from Ellen, pouring two shots and downing them in quick succession before knocking back the last bit of her beer and cracking open a new one. "You ok doll?" Ellen asked worriedly, watching Alek. Years of being a bartender had taught her the difference between drinking for fun and drinking to numb, and Alek definitely wasn't drinking for fun anymore. Glancing behind her, Ellen had a good idea why.

"Oi! Angel-boy!" The older woman called out, dragging Castiel's attention from the conversation he was having with Duma. It was whispered, heated, and judging by the furtive glances the angels were sending his way, seemed to be about Sam. "Get over here!"

Cas whispered one last thing to his brother and jogged over to Ellen. "Yes Ellen?"

"You still trying to hook Alek and Dean up?"

"I… What… How did you...?"

Ellen rolled her eyes at the stuttering angel. "Please. You really think Bobby hides anything from me?"

"Yes. I am." Castiel finally managed to reply coherently. "Why?"

"Because my daughter is trying her best to wiggle her way onto Dean's lap and Alek is pissed. I think it would be good for both of them if they were reminded who they really want to be with tonight."

"What's your plan?"

"I'll get Dean and Jo out of the corner. You get Alek to dance. Make sure that you stay in Dean's line of sight, no matter what, and do your damndest to make it look like your seducing her. Dean's got about half a bottle of Jack gone on his own and I don't know how much Alek has drank, but she's buzzed. Hopefully between you and the liquor, we'll be able to get them to make a move before the nights over."

"Or send them into a roaring rage that will end in Aleksandrya leaving again." Castiel pointed out practically.

Ellen emphatically shook her head. "Not gonna happen. Sam will make sure of that. He'll turn on the puppy-dog eyes and she'll stick around. If Sam had been there all those years ago, she never would've left in the first place."

Castiel nodded. "Ok then. I hope this works."

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Dean groaned. Jo was annoying the fuck out him and Ellen was headed this way. He didn't want anything to do with either of the Roadhouse women, but it seemed they were determined not to leave him be tonight.

"Alright love birds." Ellen yelled, coming to stand in front of them. "Out of the party and into the crowd. Dean, we need to get some food into you to soak up that alcohol. And Sam made sure we had burgers for you."

"But Mom…" Jo began to whine, but stopped with a hard look from her mother. Pouting, the young woman stood up and held a hand down to Dean. "Come on. She's right, you've drank a lot."

Dean sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of this and accepted the offer up, his other hand still curled around the whiskey. He just wanted to be left alone dammit! If he didn't fear the disappointed look in Sammy's eyes, he would've gone to hide in the barn by now. _It's not like Alek will miss me_. Dean thought bitterly. _She hasn't even looked at me since she came downstairs._

Ambling over to the long table set up in the back corner of the room, Dean grabbed a cheeseburger from one of the plates and dug in. Hopefully, the sooner he ate some the sooner Ellen would get out if his hair and the sooner he could retreat. Absently, he heard the music turn to something low and slow, the kind of thing lover's danced to. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of green cloth and bare feet that he really noticed.

Castiel was holding Alek in his arms, for too close if you asked him. Her arms were wound around his neck and his hands were settled on her hips, while the two lightly swayed together. Alek was smiling brightly, laughing at something Castiel had just said to her, and Dean almost growled as he saw the angel's hand drop a little, hovering precariously close to Alek's ass.

The two whirled away through the crowd and Dean dragged in a deep breath, unaware until that point that he'd even been holding it. Jo had noticed though, and glared dangerously at the Halfling. The blond had wanted Dean since the first time she saw him, but he'd never shown any interest. At first she thought it was just because she was so close to the family, but now she thought about Alek. About how Dean always needed to know where Alek was and who she was with and what she was doing. About how Dean had been so broken when the girl left. And now she was back and it looked like Dean wanted to be with her. Well fuck that! Jo was going to get the eldest Winchester if it killed her!

Giving her best seductive smile, Jo sidled between Dean and his view of Alek and Cas. Leaning up, she whispered in his "Wanna get out of here?" before nipping at the lobe. Dean didn't even notice, he was so intent on burning holes in the back of Castiel's head, but Alek did, and so did Ellen.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Alek saw Jo rise up on tip-toes and whisper in Dean's ear. She saw his burning gaze, but attributed it to something entirely different than jealousy and another cold stone plummeted to the bottom of her stomach. This close to her, Castiel could feel her emotions change from happiness to despair and looked curiously over his shoulder to see what had brought about the change.

Jo had begun to run her hands all over Dean's body, swaying against him, making it look like she was dancing with a statue. When she hooked her leg over his hip, his hands seemed to come up and clasp the blonde's waist automatically, but his eyes were focused on them. On Castiel and Alek. And if looks were anything to go by, Dean thoughts were running more toward different tortures techniques that would be effective on angels than on the blond girl grinding against him. Alek didn't seem to realize that though, and Castiel took the opportunity to step up his game.

Slipping a finger under Alek's chin, he tilted her head back until he was staring into Alek's wide silver eyes. He could see the unshed tears in them, and that, combined with what he was about to do in order to drive Dean over the edge, made him internally cringe. Slowly, he leaned down, giving Alek every chance to stop him and back away, but the young Halfling seemed so wrapped up in her own pain that she didn't even really notice what was going on. Mentally rolling his eyes, Cas lowered his head completely, giving Alek a light kiss. How she reacted shocked him. Instead of pulling away and yelling at him, or even just standing shock still, she responded, arching her back and pressing her lips harder against his. Going off instinct (Gabriel's lessons on how to flirt had helped him thus far, but Castiel still had no idea about the physical intimacies between two people.) Castiel parted her lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, his hand creeping up to wrap in the back of her hair and pull her closer to him. Oddly, while he was doing this, it wasn't Alek he saw in his mind's eye, but Meg, a demon he'd met briefly during their battles to stop the seals from being opened.

Alek, on the other hand, knew exactly who she was kissing and why. She'd done this a thousand times before. She'd think about Dean too much, feel too much pain, and go find a willing body to help her forget. Not tonight. Forcefully, she detached herself from Castiel and ran from the room, ignoring the combination of catcalls and shocked stares that followed her. She needed to be alone for a while and get her head on straight. Vaguely, she realized she was further beyond tipsy than she'd ever been, teetering on the edge of drunk, and decided if this was how it made her react then she was never drinking this much again. She kept running until she reached the field she and Sammy had hid in when they were children, never noticing the green-eyed hunter that followed her.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Back at the party, a kind of silence had descended on the group of friends and family before everyone exploded into sound. Bobby and Sam were screaming at Castiel, asking him what the hell that was all about. Most of the angels were either congratulating or berating Castiel for the kiss. Dean had pushed Jo away and ran after Alek as soon as he saw her leave the room and it was Ellen's restraining grasp on her daughter's ear that kept the blond from following. "No young lady." The matriarch hissed. "You stay right here. We're going to have a little talk."

"But mom!" The blond whined. "Dean…"

"Is going after Alek. And you're gonna let him." Ellen interrupted. "I don't know how I raised such a blond, selfish, spoiled little bitch, but it ends now. Dean loves that girl and Aleksandrya loves him. They have for years, or have you forgotten how fucked up they both were when they first separated?"

"Then why aren't they together?" Jo snapped out, hurt by her mother calling her a bitch.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Because they're both to stubborn and too proud to admit it."

"Then why shouldn't I get to play with him in the meantime?"

A resounding *SMACK* echoed through the room, and all eyes turned to where an enraged Ellen was screaming at a shocked Jo. The younger blond was clutching her face. A red handprint was swiftly forming across her cheek. "Because he sees you as a little sister, not a potential lover!" Ellen screamed at her cowering daughter. "And on top of that, he doesn't need someone to 'play' with him! He needs someone who loves him and understands him and will want to care _for him_ not have him care for them. But you don't care about any of that, do you? You just care about what you want and need and how you think Dean is the one to provide all of that for you!"

The entire room was glaring at Jo by this point. "I think it's time for you to leave." Bobby ordered, hands balled into fists at his side. Everyone present nodded in agreement. Sam stepped forward out of the crowd and grabbed Jo by her arm.

"Come on. I'll show you out." Sam growled, dragging the blond along behind him. Reaching the front door, he stopped her abruptly, tightening his hand around her arm with almost bruising force. "Stay away from my brother and sister or I'll make you wish you were never born." He threatened, eyes blazing with anger. Jo shrank back, in true fear for her life. Sam had always seemed so gentle and kind. He'd never looked dangerous before now.

"O-Ok Sam." She stuttered out, and Sam gave her a grim smile before thrusting her out the door.

"Have a good night Jo! If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon." He called out with false cheer, slamming the door behind her. Whistling lightly, Sam made his way back to the living room. Everyone had settled, but the party atmosphere had dimmed considerably. Ellen stood stiff, Bobby's arms wrapped around her waist. Castiel looked ashamed and was being comforted by Anna and Miniel. Other's stood in small groups around the room, talking quietly. Duma stood alone from the rest, observing, and Sam made his way to the calming presence the angel offered. Without a word, the violet-eyed man wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah?"

"The situation with the blond?"

"Give her nightmares?"

"Absolutely. Your brother?"

"He'll be fine."

"Aleksandrya?"

"He's with her."

"Then they will be fine."

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Alek felt him plop beside her. "Alek?"

"Please go away Dean."

"What was all that about?"

"Dean… Just leave. Please. I need some time alone."

"Why did you leave Alek?"

"I just needed to get away. I needed some time alone. Which I was getting before _you _showed up." Alek winced at the confrontational tone in her voice, but she couldn't help it. It was a defense mechanism.

Dean sighed and dragged Alek into his lap. "I'm not going anywhere Aleksandrya. What happened? Why did you run? Was it because of Cas? Did he say something?"

Alek gave a hard laugh. "No. It wasn't because of Castiel. He didn't say or do anything but kiss me. It was all me and my fuck ups. I… I saw something and reacted in an unhealthy way and once I realized what I was doing I flipped out and had to get away. Now I just need some to regroup and then I'll go back inside and we'll make a joke about it and things will go back to normal."

"What did you see to upset you?"

Alek groaned and pushed off of Dean, turning her back to him. "Don't worry about it. It's over. Like I said, I need a bit of time to regroup, I'll go in, make a joke, and we'll all go back to normal. So just drop it."

"No."

"What if I said that's what I wanted for my birthday?"

Dean sucked in a breath and Alek felt his almost supernaturally green eyes boring holes into the back of her head. Finally he exhaled. "I'd say that's playing dirty."

Alek shrugged, tossing a smile over her shoulder. "You were the one who told me that there was never such a thing as a fair fight."

"Are we fighting?" He asked, scooting up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought you were blackmailing me with your birthday."

She laughed. "Same difference."

Dean buried his face in Alek's neck, inhaling the scent that she'd worn since she was thirteen. The scent he'd become addicted to and had craved these past nine years. Juniper Breeze with the underlying smell of soap and something purely Alek. "I'll drop it for tonight _infantula_. But you're going to have to tell me eventually."

"I miss that." She whispered, leaning back into him.

Dean responded by holding her even closer. "Miss what?"

"You calling me _infantula. _For a long time after I left, I freaked out on anyone who called me that. At first I'd cry, then I just got angry. Eventually even Dad stopped slipping up and calling me that."

His heart stuttered in his chest as she admitted that. "Well I miss you calling me Dean-O. And I miss sparring with you. I miss us ganging up on Sammy together. And I miss being able to talk to you and hold you like this. I miss the way we used to be _infantula."_

"I'm sorry Dean-O" Alek murmured, tilting her head to the side to look at him. "And I'm serious this time. I'm sorry about Ray. I'm sorry about leaving that day. I'm sorry for telling Sam and Bobby not to give you my number and for avoiding for eight years and for fighting with you all the time. I'm sorry for being such a brat and for treating you like shit these past ten months. I miss how we used to be too."

The tension between them was palpable, pulsing until it was bordering on unbearable. Deciding to break it, Dean pulled them backwards, falling back onto the grass and twisting them until Alek was laughing up at him, real grass joining the ivy in her hair. He hovered over her, a huge smile splitting his face. "Then let's fix it baby girl."

"Can we?"

Dean smiled and hopped to his feet holding his hands down to Alek. "Haven't you figured it out babe? We're Winchesters! We can do anything we set our minds to!"

Alek laughed and put her hands in his, letting him pull her up and dust off her dress. "Then let's fix this Dean-O. And let's make sure nothing like this happens to our family again. Oh, and let's not forget that we have to go diffuse the awkwardness that my little impromptu make-out session with Cas probably caused."

Dean's hands tightened around hers momentarily and Alek sent him a questioning glance. "Alek…" He began slowly, letting the barest hint of anger creep into his voice. "If you want Cas to stay alive, we never mention that again, ok?"

"Umm… OK?" Alek replied, eyebrows shooting up. Shrugging it off, she figured it was some belated big brother reaction. She slid under his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist, relaxing at the familiar feel of his heavy arm across her shoulder. "Let's go inside Dean-O. We'll enjoy the rest of my party and go to bed. I won't even put up a fuss about you sleeping with me this time. You do seem to keep the nightmares at bay."

"The grey-haired one… Duma… he's the Angel of Dreams, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your nightmares started right after he came, right?"

"Your point?"

"Do you think he's causing the nightmares?"

Alek paused for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah. I can't see him doing that. Have you seen the way he looks at Sammy though?"

"Alek?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not going to talk about that either."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. It is written purely for non-profit entertainment._**

**_Author's Note: We're winding down here guys. I've got Ch. 18 about halfway done, Ch. 19 planned out, and the epilogue has been written for ages (It's difficult to write everything in order when bits and pieces from different chapters pop into your head at random times.) If there are any unanswered questions you have or anything you want to see before the story's done, leave a review or private message me and I'll work it in. Thank you guys, so much, for all the support. This has been my first fanfic, so it was really appreciated and kept me going even through the horrible writer's block. Anyway, onto Chapter 17! Enjoy!_**

_Age 27: Three Months Later_

Alek, Sam, and Dean burst into their motel room and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"How is it… you look like… the killer… of so many… fucking dead guys?" Sam gasped out at Alek. "There was… the one… on your birthday… then that one… the first week… in Carnesville… then the one… last week… in Shawnee… now this one... Are you a… serial killer… or something?"

Alek shrugged, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. Mausoleums fucking hurt. "Maybe one of my Dad's vessel's ancestors was. Those guys were all dead at least 75 years."

Dean laughed. "Go take a shower brat. You're messing up my bed." Alek had been sleeping with Sam. They said they wanted to go back to the way things were, and Alek had always slept with Sammy when they went out of town to hunt. Since her nightmares stopped after her birthday, there was no reason for her to share a bed with Dean, even if they both missed waking up tangled together.

"Do either of you need to be patched up?" Alek asked, glancing at the men on either side of her. Both Dean and Sam made an exaggerated show of checking themselves.

"Just some scrapes and bruises. Nothing out of the ordinary." Sam finally said, and Dean nodded in agreement. "I'm more worried about you. Old Mr. Guster tossed you into a lot of shit."

Alek laughed. "I heal faster than the two of you. The worst I might have is some sore muscles and a slight concussion."

"Good. Then go shower so one of us can check you over. We can barely see you under all the mud." Dean pushed her off the bed and toward the bathroom.

"Will you toss me my pajamas?" She called through the bathroom door. "I wouldn't want to scar either of you by walking out in the nude."

_Wouldn't be much of a scar._ Dean thought, but firmly pushed the thought away. Digging through her duffel bag, he grabbed a black tank top and pair of shorts along with a sport's bra and, with a decidedly wicked streak, a black lace thong that he saw in the bottom back corner. His libido went into overdrive seeing it, but he also knew it would embarrass the hell out of Alek when she saw it. "Here you go _infantula_." He said, opening the door just enough to put the clothes on the counter. Alek was already in the shower and didn't respond.

Walking back toward his bed, he yanked the mud covered blanket off of it and dialed the front desk to ask for a new one. It had been a tough case and he wanted to sleep for a long time. Tomorrow they would all go out and celebrate. Tonight they would sleep the sleep of the we-just-escaped-death-yet-again. In the meantime, Dean pulled out the alcohol swabs and Neosporin that Alek and insisted they start carrying with them. ("Whiskey is well and good Dean Winchester, but why waste something you can drink to dull the pain? And it doesn't keep the germs from coming back! So just buy the fucking supplies and stop bitching!")

He gruffly ordered Sam to pull off his shirt and wet a rag in the sink to wipe away the worst of the dirt and muck Sam had on him. He might not have been slammed around and dragged through every puddle in the cemetery, but he had dug the grave. And it had been raining. Their luck sucked.

"I don't have any scrapes Dean." Sam said sleepily. "Alek healed me. You too probably. That's why she's so tired and achy. It takes a lot of her grace to do that."

"What? Huh? When?"

"When she brushed by us into the bathroom. You didn't feel the warm surge?"

Dean vaguely recalled a sudden spout of warmth, but attributed it to the constant sexual attraction he fought toward the female in their boy's club. "Really?"

Sam nodded against his pillow. "Yeah. She does it after every hunt. Haven't you noticed we're less than banged up than normal?"

"I thought that was because the baddies have been targeting Alek." Dean replied honestly, thought, now that he thought about it; there had been that wraith a few weeks back that he thought had given him a broken rib. Then Alek hugged him and he felt fine, even though she looked worse than before. Damn stubborn stupid Halfling! He glowered at the bathroom door, and Sam laughed.

"You realize she can't see you through the door, right?" Sam mumbled, his eyes drooping.

"You do realize you need to stay awake and take a shower? Alek won't want to sleep with you if you're all sweaty and smell like goofer dust."

Sam laughed again, spreading out on the bed. "I'm not sharing tonight. It's your friggin' turn. She's been tossing and turning and keeping me up for a week. I want some peace."

Dean's eyes sharpened on his brother. "She has been? Is she having nightmares?"

"I think so. I don't know for sure. She won't talk about it."

"Dammit Sammy! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam shrugged, sinking closer and closer to Dream Land. "Didn't seem like a big deal. She doesn't need as much sleep as she gets anyway. She only sleeps every night to make us more comfortable."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She really only needs to sleep about three times a week. She only does more than that because she remembered me saying something about it being creepy having Cas watch us while we slept, so she forces herself to sleep more. Plus, she likes feeling more human. Being a Halfling isn't all it's cracked up to be."

A knock on the door interrupted any further questions Dean had for his brother. Opening the flimsy plywood barrier, he took the replacement blanket with a smile and quick thanks to the disgruntled maid. He wanted to try to ask Sam more about Alek and the Halfling thing before the Sasquatch fell asleep. Turning around, he realized he was too late. Sam was in the Land of Zzz's.

Dean smiled at the sight and gently tugged his little brother's shoes and socks off before tugging the covers out from under the behemoth of a man and tucking him in. It was times like this that he loved. The times when he knew his little Sammy still needed his big brother to watch after him.

"You take good care of him." Alek murmured from behind him. Dean didn't turn around.

"It's my job." He replied simply. Alek nodded, even knowing he couldn't see her.

She moved to stand beside him. "He's all over the bed." She noted with mock displeasure. In reality, it was too cute to be mad about.

Dean smiled down at her. "He said we'd have to bunk together tonight. I guess he's tired of sharing."

Alek shrugged. "Works for me." She crawled under the covers on Dean's bed. "I'm so tired I could be sharing a bed with a vamp and not care. I just need sleep." She winced and rolled her shoulder. "Shit. Hey Dean-O, could you toss me a few ibuprofen? My back is killing me."

Dean immediately turned his attention from his sleeping brother to his _infantula._ "Are you ok?"

"Just a few bruises." She lied. Her healing didn't work the same way as pure angels. She actually took on the injuries from whoever she healed. Since her body mended faster than pure humans, it wasn't normally a problem. But tonight, all of her own injuries combined with the ones she picked up from Sam and Dean, including their sore muscles, were giving her a few problems.

He eyed her suspiciously for a few moments before grabbing the family-size bottle of ibuprofen they kept and tossing it to her. He then filled a glass with water and grabbed her lotion from her duffel. Pressing the glass into her hand, he watched as she downed 1200 mgs then ordered her to lie on her stomach.

"Why?" She grumbled. She was the baby of the family. She knew that. But she hated being treated like it.

"I'm just going to massage away some of the tension." Dean said, exasperated.

Alek nodded and settled down on the bed, folding her arms under her head in lieu of a pillow. Dean gulped as he surveyed her small form lying so trustingly in front of him. Shaking of his sudden nervousness and reminding himself that he'd done this a million times before, he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and brushed the still wet, inky mass of hair to the side and slid the straps of her tank top off her shoulders to bare her back to him. Alek shivered slightly as the cool air in the room blew across the moist skin.

He poured a small amount of the lotion into his hands and warmed the cool balm between his palms before setting his hands on either side of her neck and rubbing in small circles. Dean found himself enraptured by the smooth skin under his hands, her remarkable healing capacity having it kept it free from the scars that marred his own body. The deep black of her tattoos stood in sharp relief from her pale skin. In an effort to keep his mind out of the gutter, a miraculous feat under the best of circumstances, he started asking her about them.

"What's this one?" He asked, pressing the heel of his hand against the Enochian symbol on her right shoulder blade.

"That's Balthazar's symbol." She mumbled.

"And this one?" He prodded the one next to Sam's birthday.

"My father."

"The other one?"

Alek smirked into the pillow. "Gabriel. I made his a combination of is Enochian sigil and the ancient Norse symbol for Loki."

"How'd you do that?"

"It's just a simple layover. The Enochian is the base with the Loki symbol over it."

"It's cool."

"Thanks."

"Who's the second date?" Dean asked, rubbing into the tattoo as he asked.

"Bobby." Alek moaned in delight at the ministrations.

"And the 'Semper Fi'?"

"For John."

Dean was surprised. "He meant that much to you?"

Alek shrugged negligently, too relaxed from Dean's hands rubbing out all the knots in her back to really care about anything at that moment. "He took me in when my actual family couldn't. He raised me the best he could, and then gave us to Bobby when he realized we deserved better. He was a good man. Driven by the wrong priorities, but a good man nonetheless."

Dean nodded, secretly awed by Alek's reasoning. Sammy, and even himself to an extent, harbored a grudge against John for deserting them to Bobby in order to keep hunting Azazael and anything else that came into his path in the process, but she managed to see the good in his father when everyone else only saw what they considered selfishness. "So you have what? Six tattoos?"

"Eight." Alek corrected sleepily, eyes drooping closed.

"Eight? Where are the other two?"

"One's on my hip, the other one's on my left wrist."

Curious, Dean lifted up her shirt and laughed at the neon green anti-possession symbol inked there. "Green Alek?"

She smiled into her arms, her eyes feeling like they were weighted down by cinderblocks and unable to open. "It's my favorite color."

"Yeah, I know. But isn't it kind of bright?"

"Oh that's nothing." She snuggled deeper into the bed. "The one on my wrist glows in the dark?"

"Huh?"

Alek giggled a little, floating away with the sandman, barely tethered to consciousness. "It's in invisible ink."

"That explains why I never saw it." Dean smiled, waiting for a response. None was forthcoming. "Alek?" He asked, looking at the woman. A deep baritone laugh sounded from him when he saw she'd fallen asleep. "I guess you really were tired _infantula."_ He muttered, kissing her cheek lightly as not to wake her.

Dean stayed where he was for a moment, switching his gaze between his brother and his _infantula_. Happiness welled in his chest when he realized the amount of trust it took for them to fall asleep so easily, confident that he'd protect them. As he sat there, his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what the tattoo on Alek's wrist was, and why she'd had it done in invisible ink when the others were so proudly displayed. Slipping off the bed silently, he grabbed the black light from the weapons duffel and gently rearranged her until he could get a good look at her wrist. Before he ever turned on the small flashlight, he adjusted it to where the beam was focused and the light wouldn't wake Alek or Sam.

One click later, and he was running the purple light over her wrist. Tears fell as he realized what was written there. In soft cursive script, plain as day under the glow of the black light was written:

_Dean Winchester_

_January 24, 1979_

_My friend. My Protector. My love._

Turning off the light and placing it back where it belonged, Dean crawled into bed beside Alek. Taking a deep breath, he prayed that Alek and Sam were truly asleep before he started talking. "I'm never going to be able to say this while you're awake baby. Not for a long time at least. I'm pretty much a coward when it comes to this shit. But I need to say it now. I love you too. I have for years. At first, I couldn't understand why it bothered me so much that you were with that jackass Ray that day. I tried to pass it off as brotherly protectiveness, but that didn't explain why I not only wanted to rip him to pieces for touching you, but also wanting to touch you myself. It was scary _infantula. _I wanted to mark you. To claim you and make sure the whole world knew that no one else was allowed to touch you but me.

"Then you left, and I felt so broken inside. And I tried to push that off as well. I tried to convince myself that it was guilt because of what I said. Or anger because you couldn't even say good-bye to me. You just ran. Then your birthday came along. Dad and I were in the middle of a hunt, but I had to make him do it alone. I was out of it and shaky and more of a hindrance than a help. I went to a bar instead. When I woke up the next morning, there was a woman with black hair in my bed. From the back, she looked exactly like you, and before I fully woke up, I actually thought it was you. For just that brief second, I felt whole again. Then she turned over and her eyes opened and I saw brown instead of silver and my heart broke all over again.

"That kind of became the pattern. Anytime I consciously picked out a woman, I made sure to pick the opposite of you. Blond hair, tall, slender, brown or hazel eyes. But when I got so drunk that I'd black out, it was always the same when I woke up. Black hair, short, curvy. After a few times, Dad finally pointed it out to me. Pretty much felt like he slapped me upside the head with a pallet of bricks. He told me to go find you. That love only came along once in a lifetime. What really got me about his little speech was, when I asked him if, knowing how it turned out, would he still get together with mom? He said yes. That love was that worth it.

"Then I had to tell him the real reason for why you ran. You would've laughed. He gaped at me for a minute. Looked a lot like a fish. Then he punched me. After that, he made me start writing letters to you. They were all about how sorry I was and how much I love you. I never sent any of them. He never made me do that. Besides, no one knew what was considered home base for you, so there wasn't really any place to send them. I still have them though. There's got to be about a hundred of them. They're all hidden in the Impala. I had this little drawer built under the driver's seat for me to hide them in. Maybe I'll let you read them one day. Maybe I'll leave them in the motel room and Sammy and I will take a long drive while you read them.

"I've written a couple even since you came back. Honestly, when we started travelling again, and you said you'd rather sleep with Sammy, that's when I wrote the first one. It just hurt, you know? It almost felt like you had been using me. I made the nightmares go away, but now that there weren't any nightmares you didn't need me. The thing is, I might not have had nightmares like you, but I still needed to sleep with you. When we were in the same bed, it was the best sleep I ever had. And waking up with you half draped across me, your hair everywhere and your arms and legs squeezing me like you were scared I'd disappear in the middle of the night… Alek… That was the best feeling in the world.

"Oh, and I found out about you healing me and Sam after hunts. I really should bitch at you about that, but in some twisted way it makes me love you even more. I get tired sometimes Alek. I give everything to you and Sam. You two _are _my life. If I didn't have the two of you, I'd probably take a gun to my head. But sometimes it just feels like you guys don't even give a fuck about me. So when I find out you're doing something like that, sacrificing a part of you, exhausting yourself, for me, it makes it all worthwhile.

"It's always been like that with us though. Hasn't it? You give us what we need without ever saying a word. You don't want praise for doing it. Seeing us happy and healthy is enough for you. It's humbling Alek. It really is. The way you are able to be so happy just working in the background to keep us safe. I love that about you.

"I love the way you can throw yourself into research. I love how you never flinch when it comes time to pull the trigger. I love that you never hesitate to throw yourself between me and Sammy and whatever we're facing that day. I love that you can head bang with the best of them and sing along to all the girly shit that Sam likes to listen to and still have the Beatles on your IPod. I love that you're more comfortable in jeans and boots than heels and a skirt, but that you'll still where the heels and a skirt for a job. I love that you're sarcastic and bitchy and would rather fight than cry. I just love you baby girl."

Dean ran his hand down his face and grabbed Alek, pulling her against his chest. When she curled against him without a fight, a bright smile lit his face. "Now I kinda wish you were awake." He whispered, pressing a kiss onto her temple. "That was a pretty damn good speech."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. This is written strictly as non-profit entertainment._**

**_Author's Note: This is the last chapter I'll post for five days. I want to give you guys a chance to get any questions or suggestions in. So, that means you have until October 1, 2012 to send me any and all feedback and questions. The clock starts... NOW!_**

_Age 27 ½_

These last three months had been weird. Dean was being… Alek didn't know how to describe it. He was Dean, but he was… softer, somehow. He smiled more. He touched her more. He became more protective. He stopped bitching about her coffee addiction (so maybe two pots a day was a little much, but she needed it dammit! Her body ran through caffeine, and any drug really, at three times the rate of pure humans.), and he insisted on her sharing a bed with him instead of Sam ("Sam's just too big! There's more room with me."). She didn't know what to make of it.

Still, the only thing that really bothered her about it was the touching. Sure, the rest of it was weird, but it didn't affect the job, and Sam didn't seem worried, but the touching… that was hell. She already had to fight herself every morning. Waking up in his arms, she wanted to kiss him and touch him, to run her hand over him and claim him as hers. But she couldn't. So when during the day he'd let his hand run across her hip, or he'd pull her into a surprise hug, or they were driving through the night and he'd make her lay in his lap to get some sleep while they drove, it was pure torture.

It all came to a head in a bar. She'd been dancing with Sam, goofing off and having fun, releasing a bit of the stress from the latest hunt. Three kids had died before they found the coven using them as sacrifices to Moloch. Humans or not, Alek had taken perverse pleasure in slaughtering the four women. They had been holding an infant, one of the women's own children, above the altar, knife poised to strike when she, Dean, and Sammy had burst in. Her stomach still roiled when she thought about it. A mother was willing to sacrifice _her own baby_ in exchange for money and power. Dean was right. Humans were scarier than any monster they could ever face.

Dean had cut in on her and Sam. The dancing… it couldn't even be called that. It was sex on the dance floor. When the song ended, Alek had been panting, and not from exertion. She practically ran to the bar, yelling for a double shot of Jack. A quick glance to the back of the room showed Sam hustling pool and Dean splitting his attention between the both of them, his eyes hooded and dark.

A man had sidled up to her then. In a flash, Alek was right back where she'd been so many times. He wasn't quite right. His eyes were a light brown, the same color as the whiskey she'd just downed. His hair was too light. He was a little short. But the build was right. And the attitude. She could make it work. "Hey darlin'." He drawled. "Can I buy you another one?"

Alek gave him her best flirty smile. She hadn't had sex in over a year. Not since before the church. Maybe that was the only problem. She just needed to get laid. "I've got a better idea. Do you live near here?"

The man's face look shocked for a moment before giving her a slow smile. "'Bout two miles away."

"Good. Let me go tell my brother not to wait up for me. I'll meet you outside." Alek said, already heading toward Sam. She didn't need to wait for a confirmation to know that the man would listen. Men like that were easy. Predictable. He was being offered sex with no strings attached after almost no coaxing. No way was he going to turn it down.

Sam saw her coming a gave her a bright smile. He knew what the change was about. A week after it started, he'd cornered Dean and forced him to tell all. If Alek's increasing agitation was any indication, it wouldn't be long until they both exploded.

"Hey Sam-I-Am." She whispered, sliding between him and the pool table, keeping her back to Dean. "Look, I'm going to get out of here. I'll meet you guys at the motel in the morning."

Sam's brow furrowed, and he glanced up at the door. A man with Dean's build stood there waiting, and he knew exactly what was about to happen. "Alek. That's not a good idea baby."

"I'll be fine Sammy. I've got the knife in my boot and a .22 in a back holster."

"That's not what I mean Alek." Sam murmured, leaning down to hide his words. Dean was proficient in reading lips. "I mean Dean is going to royally freak out about you going off with a stranger."

Alek rolled her eyes. "And how many times has he done it in the past six months?"

"If you think about it Alek, he hasn't in over three months."

"Whatever Sam. Look, I haven't been laid in over a year. I need to get some or I'm going to go nuts."

Sam sighed heavily. This was going to end one of two ways. Either A) In the next fifteen minutes they'd be on the run from the cops and Dean will be wanted for murder yet again. Or B) This would finally be the catalyst Dean and Alek needed to bare all. "Fine Aleksandrya. But you tell Dean." He said in his best disappointed voice.

"Like hell I will. I told you. That's good enough."

"Alek…"

"No Sam! You and Dean are my family, not my keepers. The only reason I'm even telling you is so you don't freak out later." With that, Alek stormed toward the front of the bar and the man waiting there.

"Where's she going?" Dean asked from behind him.

Sam stiffened and prepared himself for the oncoming explosion. "You don't wanna know Dean."

Dean appraised his brother, taking in the stiff shoulders, tight mouth, and worry line between his brows. Suddenly, it snapped for him. "She's not… Is she?"

Sam nodded mutely and Dean cursed, tearing out of the bar. Watching him go, Sam thunked his head on the pool table, silently praying for some divine intervention to keep his brother from killing the man Alek had been stupid enough to try to leave with.

A hand brushed lightly down his back and he jerked up. Wide hazel-eyes met amused violet ones. "Duma!" Sam breathed, delighted. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard your prayer. I and my brother are here to prevent Dean from committing murder." The angel replied.

Sam stiffened. "Not Cas?"

Duma chuckled. "No. Even though Dean is technically Cas's ward, we decided that, considering these circumstances and the incident at Aleksandrya's natal celebration, it would be more prudent to bring someone else."

"Who?"

Duma smirked. "Michael."

"Shit."

"Aleksandrya's thoughts exactly."

_**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

The parking lot was home to a miniature uproar. Michael had Dean and Alek pinned to the Impala. Alek's "date" had long since disappeared and would awaken in the morning with the symptoms of a terrible hangover and no memory of what happened tonight. An illusion had been placed around the archangel, the Halfling, and the hunter so that no one who didn't have a personal connection to the three would see them. Alek and Dean's mouths had been sealed shut after Michael began to get a headache from their yelling at each other. Now he was just waiting for some of the anger to abate before releasing them. "Are you two children done yet?"

Alek gave her uncle a look that clearly stated "Fuck off!" and Dean glared at the archangel with a mixture of exasperation and guilt. "I'm going to let you go now." Michael stated slowly. "If you try to attack each other, verbally or physically, I'll pin you to the Impala again. Are we clear?"

He waited until he saw a flash of agreement in both sets of eyes before slowly retracting his grace. Alek spun in the gravel and walked off down the road toward their motel as soon as she could move. She didn't spare either Michael or Dean a parting glance.

Dean sighed and collapsed back against the door of his beloved car. The desperation and dejection that rolled off of the hunter inspired pity in Michael. "I take it you weren't expecting something like this?" He asked Dean gently.

Dean silently shook his head. "She's really pissed off." It was a statement, not a question.

Michael nodded in agreement. "And my niece has the spectacular ability to hold a grudge."

"I know." Dean replied, sighing miserably and sinking to the ground.

"Is there nothing you can do to at least lessen her anger?"

Dean paused for a moment. "Nothing I'm ready to do quite yet. I was saving something for the right moment."

Michael studied the man in front of him. Dean was supposed to be his vessel. They were supposed to have destroyed Lucifer together. Alek had stopped that. She had helped stop the apocalypse, stopped Dean from having to destroy Sam, and stopped what, Michael could now admit, were a group of very misguided angels from bringing about the end of the world anyway. In doing all of that, she had given them all a chance for peace and a happy life. Not following an ancient set of orders, but forging their own lives. And she had pulled Dean and Sam from their roles as pawns of heaven. They all deserved some happiness now. Sam was finding it with Duma. Michael wasn't stupid or blind. He could see the affection his brother had for the younger Winchester. Dean wanted to find it with Alek. And Alek wanted it with Dean. They were both just too stubborn and insecure to take those first steps!

"Dean." Michael began quietly. "Whether it feels proper or not, I believe now is that right moment."

"Look Michael, I appreciate the fact that you want to help and all…"

"Then listen to my advice. I know about the letters." Dean gaped at the archangel. "Wait here for an hour. Aleksandrya used a huge amount of energy trying to fight through my grace. She'll need sleep. Wait for an hour. Go to the motel. Leave the letters where she'll find them. And get the hell out of dodge for a couple days so she has a time to process everything." Michael finished with a huff.

Dean nodded dumbly. Sighing dramatically, Michael grabbed him by the arm and steered him into the bar. "Come along Winchester. I'll buy you a drink and then take you to Alek."

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

True to his word, Michael snuck Dean, letters in hand, into the motel room an hour later. Alek lay on Sammy's bed, curled against the far wall, fast asleep. Tears tracks marked her cheeks and Dean's heart broke when he saw them.

"I'm sorry _infantula_." He whispered and kissed her cheek lightly. Dean propped the bundle of letters against the lamp on the nightstand and left the room.

"Let's go Dean." Michael murmured. "I'll take you and Sam to Bobby's for a couple days. Aleksandrya will call when she's ready."

_**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

Alek awoke disoriented. To go from three months of waking up with a warm, solid body beside you to nothing is disconcerting. Stretching, she glanced around the room to see if Sam had decided to kip in Dean's bed, only to find the duffels gone and she the only occupant.

Her only thought was _What have I done?_ Fumbling for the nightstand, she made to grab for her phone determined to call Dean and Sam, to apologize, to beg, to take a damn vow of celibacy if she had to! Anything to get them back. She couldn't live without them, without _Dean_. Not again. Finally wrapping her hands around the phone, she caught sight of the letters. Her name was written in green highlighter on the first envelope.

A frightening sense of déjà vu enveloped her. They were letters from Sam and Dean, from her family, telling her they didn't want anything to do with her. What need had they of a slut, a whore who would sleep with the first guy who offered for her. Hands shaking, she opened the first envelope.

_Infantula,_

_Hey baby girl. I know you're probably thinking the worst right now. Don't. It's not what you think. Just, read the letters. Please. They'll explain a lot. I don't know if you even want to know, but I have to try. Don't ask me why, but this is important. You might like what you find. Then again, you might freak out and decide to disappear into Never-Never Land again. Either way, I love you._

_Dean_

Alek stared at Dean's strong, slanting script and, sucking in a deep breath, picked up the next letter in the pile.

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

_Infantula,_

_I know you probably don't want me to call you that anymore. Hell, I couldn't blame me if you don't. But you've always been my infantula. My baby girl. I just don't mean it like your father does._

_When I call you infantula, I don't see you as my little sister, or my friend. I call you baby girl because, well, you're _mybaby. _You're someone I want to care for and protect and love. God, that still makes it seem like I see you as an actual baby._

_I don't know how to say all this Alek. Fuck, I don't even really know what I'm trying to say. The only reason I'm even writing this fucking letter is because Dad says it'll help me. I'm lying. That's not the only reason. This is weird, but it almost makes me feel close to you again._

_I'm sorry baby girl. About what I said that day. You're not a slut. I get what you were trying to do. Honestly, I saw you like that, and I was jealous. I wanted to be that guy. Trust me. I know how fucked up that sounds. Hell, you probably see me as some pervert now. I mean, I'm practically your big brother and I want to… well, you know what I want to do._

_Dad, he figured it out for me. Made me see it. I got drunk, a pretty common thing since you left. Last night was worse than usual. I blacked out. Woke up with a chick in my bed. Not an unusual occurrence there either. But she was different than the ones I normally pick up. She was short. As short as you. And she had black hair, though it wasn't as long as yours. She was curved like you, but not like you. No one can really look like you. When I first saw her, I thought for a minute that she was you. Then she opened her eyes. Green, not silver. I got her out of there pretty quickly after that._

_Dad kind of smirked at me. He pointed out that when I black out; I always come home with a girl that looks like you. I had to tell him what I said. I've got a black eye by the way. That's why he's making me write this. Says it'll help me figure out what's going on in my head._

_Look, I know this is all sorts of FUBAR. I quit._

_Dean_

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

_Infantula,_

_I lied. I didn't quit. Dad's gone. Sammy's here. Well, he's off with some friend right now, but he's hunting with me. I love it, but I hate it at the same time. He reminds me of you. Of when we'd go hunt together. Do you remember when we put the itching powder in his underwear? That was priceless! I miss those moments._

_I thought I heard your voice last night. It was just Sammy's friend, and maybe it was because I was half-asleep, but for a second, I swore it was you._

_Why haven't you called baby girl? Sammy's going through hell and I don't know how to help him. He needs you. I need you. I need someone to be strong for me so that I can be strong for Sam. But you're not going to come back, are you? Not even for Sam. You left us. And it's all my fault. Because I couldn't keep my fucking mouth shut._

_Whatever. This isn't helping. Fuck this shit._

_Dean_

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

_Infantula,_

_Dad's dead. He's fucking dead! We just finished burning his fucking body! My own father!_

_Where the hell are you? Sam said he texted you. That you said you were there. Where were you Alek! Why didn't you show yourself? We need you! We need to be a family again!_

_I think he made a deal for me baby girl. I think he made a deal for my soul. I should be dead, but I'm alive. The doctor's call it a miracle, but Dad's dead and the Colt is missing and I'm sure he made a deal with Yellow-Eyes to save me._

_Were you really there? Were you in the hospital room to? I could have sworn I smelt your scent. The pine stuff you love so much. I thought I caught a whiff of it when I woke up. If you were there, what did you see? I wish I could actually talk to you. I need to know. Please tell me he didn't actually make a deal. Please tell me he didn't die to save me. I don't deserve it._

_I'm going… I'm going to a bar. I'm going to get drunk and for a little while I'm going to just forget. Maybe I'll get lucky and see you in my dreams again. That's been happening a lot lately._

_Dean_

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

_Infantula,_

_Sam's died. I got him back. I sold my soul but it was fucking worth it! I lost you. I can't lose him too._

_I've got a year. I've thought about asking Sam where you are and getting him to talk you into seeing me. I want to make things right. But I don't think you'd come. I don't think all the guilt trips and dying wishes in the world would get you here._

_There is something I'm going to say before I die though. I love you Aleksandrya Reyanne Winchester._

_That's enough for now._

_Dean_

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

_Infantula,_

_Did you really threaten Ruby? Good job! She's been doing nothing but bitch about it any time your name comes up. I don't trust the bitch either._

_They're some sick fucks in hell baby girl. I don't want to tell you what they did. What _I _did. I'm barely ready to admit it to myself._

_We've got a new guy with us. He's an angel. Castiel. He's not like your dad. Or Balthazar. Or Gabriel. I think Dad would've loved him. He's a perfect soldier. But he's so clueless! I mean, seriously Alek! I can't even describe it. You'd have to meet the guy._

_I miss you. Castiel told me what you tried to do. It's good to know you still care about us, even if you don't want anything to do with me. Still, if I ever here that you tried to make another deal, I'll kill you myself. Better that than you go to hell. I know what's there. I'll never let you go through that._

_Sam is drinking demon blood. Gross, I know. He swears he's not anymore, but I know better. Ruby's encouraging it. I want to kill her. She's playing him Alek. And I can't save him. I just hope someone can before it's too late._

_Come back soon Alek. We need you._

_Dean_

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

_Infantula,_

_You're lying next to me as I write this. I read your tattoo last night. The one on your wrist. The one you had done in invisible ink so that no one would ever see. Why didn't you tell me sweetheart?_

_God, we've wasted so many fucking years dancing around this shit. The funny thing is, I think everyone else knew, and just never bothered to shove our faces in it. I think they liked watching us squirm._

_I can't say the words first Alek. I can't put myself out there like that. Honestly, I still expect to wake up one morning and have you go missing again. So you'll have to say it first. But I can help you on the way. I can seduce a woman. I know that. At least I hope I can. I've never really tried. I don't think picking up bar flies counts. But I'm going to try._

_I love you infantula._

_Dean_

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

_Infantula,_

_So you actually read all the way to the end. I won't lie, I'm surprised. I figured, after how stupid I acted at the bar, you'd never want anything to do with me. I was pretty sure you'd burn the damn letters and go off grid. Maybe you still will. Before you do, know this:_

_This isn't a joke. I'm not lying or playing a prank or just saying this shit so you won't leave. I mean it. Every single word in every single letter, I mean._

_I love you Alek._

_We're at Bobby's. I know you need some time to process all of this. (OK, Michael knows you need time and I'm following his lead.) Call when you're ready baby girl. I'll be waiting._

_Dean_

___**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

Alek stared at the papers spread around her. Well Michael was right. She needed time to process all of this. And she needed help to do it. Sighing, she bowed her head. "Daddy? Uncle Gabriel? Uncle Balthazar? Please come. I need you."

_**AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM**_

At Bobby's, three angels perked up almost imperceptibly before flying away without a word. Sam arched an eyebrow at his violet-eyes lover.

"Alek called for them." Duma explained, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's temple. "Do you want to tell your brother?"

The youngest Winchester glanced into the kitchen where his big brother and foster father sat sharing a bottle of whiskey. "No. Not yet. He'll assume the worst. Let's just wait and see how it plays out."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. This is written strictly as non-profit entertainment._**

**_Author's Note: Ok guys, I lied. I just couldn't wait any longer! The plot bunny bit me and I had to write. Warnings for this chapter: Lots of foreign language. Mainly Gaelic but I added in some Latin, Spanish, and Italian for good measure. Please remember that I speak none of these languages (OK, I speak a little bit of Spanish and I can cuss in Italian, but that's about it) so all translations come from Google Translate. If anyone who's a native speaker reads this and I've butchered it, I'm so very sorry. I did add in the english translation. If you don't feel like trying to decipher the Gaelic just skip straight to the bold/italicized stuff in parenthesis at the end._**

**_Dean's wife: I'm glad you like it doll! The last four chapters are going up now. I hope everyone approves of how it ends._**

**_Are You Afraid Yet: The last chapters are going up now. Tell me what you think. I'm so happy you like the story!_**

**_Guest: ... See, the sad thing about this is, I don't even get to know if it's the same person or multiple people with a wicked sense of humor. Either way, well-played dear sir or ma'am. Well-played. Lol._**

_Age 27: The Talk_

"Princess!" Gabriel cried, appearing in the typical crappy motel room hunter's seem to frequent. His little niece was curled in the center of her bed, bawling her eyes out. "What's wrong kiddo? What happened? Was it Dean? Do I need to kill him? I can get creative. Maybe… Oh! Oh! The Snuggles Bear! He hates that thing, right? The Snuggles Bear with a knife! Then I could…"

"Gabriel!" Balthazar barked, his accent stronger than normal. It was a sure sign that he was upset. He was just handling it better than his brother. Crawling onto the bed, he picked Alek up and placed her in his lap. He slowly began rocking back and forth with her, stroking her hair. "It's ok my little princess. I'm here." He coaxed, whispering so softly he could barely be heard.

Qaphiel stood back from the group, at a loss for what to do. This was his daughter, his flesh and blood, but he had no idea how to care for her. With a jolt of shame, he realized the, even while she was little and her mother still alive, Balthazar and Gabriel had been the one to comfort her. Then, when her mother died, and Qaphiel's heart broke at the loss of the only person he'd ever loved, he'd callously turned her over to a drunken hunter without a second thought. Sure, he came by once a month, but if the new moon didn't fall on her birthday or a holiday, he missed it. If she didn't call for him, he didn't come, even during the worst points in her life. All he ever seemed to do was bring bad news and help her when she asked. He never offered. She always had to ask.

_Snap out of it! _Gabriel's irritated voice rang through his head, and Qaphiel turned his attention back to the scene on the bed. Gabriel had moved next to his brother and Alek and was rubbing Alek's back soothingly while she cried. Both angels were alternating between whispering comforting words to his daughter and shooting him recriminating glares. _You're not helping her with this little pity party of yours! You want to be a father? Step up and DO something! She needs you as much as she needs me and Balthazar, otherwise she wouldn't have called for you!Di_

_ What do I do?_

_ Talk to her. Comfort her. Tell her everything will be alright and that you love her and you're here for her. It doesn't matter how hollow the words really sound. They'll make her feel better._

_ What's the point if the words are untrue?_

_ Do you love her?_

_ Of course! She's my daughter!_

_ Are you here for her?_

_ Obviously. _Qaphiel shot back drolly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. _Then the words aren't untrue. For father's sake Qaphiel! You've been on earth nearly a year! You spent nine years here before! Surely you have some idea of how to act human!_

Qaphiel sighed and nodded, knowing his brother was right. Stepping forward gingerly, he kneeled on the floor on front of his daughter. "Aleksandrya. _Mea flos. Paulo angelus._ Look at me my daughter."

Alek's response was to curl deeper into Balthazar, her tears falling harder than before. They were silent now however. Qaphiel was struck with an idea.

"_Vis autem, si Latine loqui? _**_(Would you prefer if we spoke in Latin?)"_**

_ "Non habet patrem. __**(No father.)"**_

Qaphiel ran through the languages he knew Alek spoke. "_Español? __**(Spanish?)"**_

**_ "_**_No papa. __**(No father.)"**_

**_ "_**_Che ne dici di italiano? __**(How about Italian?)"**_

**_ "_**_Si prega padre. Ho solo bisogno un momento per calmarmi. __**(Please father. I just need a moment to calm myself.)"**_

Qaphiel nodded, and then another idea flashed into his brain. _An-go maith iníon. "Ach, nuair a tá tú réidh chun labhairt, beidh muid ag labhairt i nGaeilge. Tá a fhios agam grá agat an teanga seo. __**(Very well daughter. But when you're ready to speak, we'll talk in Gaelic. I know how much you love that language.)"**_

_ "Más mian leat athair. __**(If you wish father.)"**_

They sat in silence for several minutes as Alek's tears slowly disappeared and the shudders and hiccups that lingered after her crying jog dissipated. Finally, she drew her head up from Balthazar's chest and wiped her eyes. "_Go raibh maith agat. __**(Thank you)"**_ She murmured, embarrassment seeping into her voice.

_"Cé go bhfuil tú ag rá go bhfuil go? __**(Who are you saying that to?)**__"_ Gabriel asked. He had never stopped rubbing her back, knowing that, second to having her hair stroked; it was the best way to calm her. Ironically, no matter the fact that they'd been there for her for years, Castiel was the only one who seemed to know that if they brushed across the tattoo on her wrist, she'd calm down almost instantly.

Alek smiled shakily at all of them. She called every angel she came in contact with her aunt or uncle, but these three men, along with Bobby, Sam, and Dean (and Castiel she admitted to herself, albeit reluctantly) were her real family. The rest of them were just… they were her family, but they weren't her _family. _They weren't who she'd give her life for. They weren't the ones who held the different pieces of her heart. "_Gach ceann de tú. Go raibh maith agat. Ní raibh tú leisce ort nuair a d'iarr mé. Tá tú riamh. Tuigim go. De dhíth orm go. In iúl Tá sé a fhios agam go bhfuil, nuair a bhíonn gach rud uafásach, beidh tú a bheith i gcónaí anseo. __**(All of you. Thank you. You didn't hesitate when I called. You never have. I appreciate that. I need that. It lets me know that, when everything is terrible, you'll always be there for me.)"**_

The three men grinned broadly and Balthazar pressed a soft kiss into Alek's hair. _"I gcónaí mo banphrionsa beag__**. (Always my little princess.)**__"_

Qaphiel patted his daughter's knee encouragingly. "_Cad a tharla iníon? __**(What happened daughter?)**__"_

Hands shaking slightly, barely enough for anyone to notice, Alek reached over Balthazar and gathered the letters on the bed. _"Léigh seo. Beidh siad a mhíniú níos fearr ná raibh mé riamh. __**(Read these. They'll explain better than I ever could.)**__"_

Nodding, the men each grabbed a letter, changing and exchanging them between themselves and the pile until every letter had been read. Alek moved away while they read to let them focus more. Sitting on the air conditioner, she stared out the window, trying to process what the letters said, even as her father and uncles read them. Did Dean really love her?

It seemed like he did. Those letters, the dates were real. You could tell by the way some of them had started to yellow and crinkle a bit. Even the ink had faded slightly on the first one. But why? After everything she'd done and everything she'd put him through, why would he love her? She'd been a total bitch. She'd avoided him, hurt him, fought with him, and insulted him. She'd done things that she could never forgive others for. How could her forgive her? How could he love her despite all of that? A soft touch on her shoulder told her that they were finished reading.

Balthazar was the first to speak. _"Cad é dona faoi seo banphrionsa? Dealraíonn sé gur chóir duit a bheith sásta Tar éis go léir, grá agat dó chomh maith. __**(What's bad about this princess? Shouldn't you be happy? After all, you love him.)**__"_

Alek couldn't stop herself. She rolled her eyes. "_Tháinig sé seo amach as an áit Uncail Balthazar. Lá amháin a fheiceann sé dom mar deirfiúr beag, an chéad cheann eile tá sé confessing a ghrá undying? Conas tá mé ceaptha chun a chreidiúint nach bhfuil an trick? Agus más rud é nach bhfuil sé trick, cén fáth go mbeadh sé grá dom? Tar éis gach rud atá mé a chur air trí, cén fáth go mbeadh mian leis an Winchester Déan a bheith liom? __**(This came out of nowhere Uncle Balthazar. One day he sees me as a little sister and the next he's professing his undying love? How am I supposed to believe that this isn't a trick? And if it isn't a trick, why would he love me? After everything I've put him through, why would Dean Winchester want to be with me?)**__"_

Gabriel actually had the audacity to laugh. _"Ní hé seo amach as an áit. Tá ag gach duine a fhios grá sé leat. Tá ag gach duine a fhios grá agat dó. Bhí sé aon rún. Bhí a fhios againn go léir cén fáth go raibh sé chomh feargach faoi a bheith agat leis an buachaill. Chonaic muid go léir cé briste bhí an dá de tú nuair a bhí tú amach. Ansin, nuair a tháinig tú ar ais, chonaic muid an tsíocháin a socraithe thar an dá de tú, fiú má bhí tú ag troid an tam. __**(This isn't out of nowhere. Everyone knew he loved you. Everyone knew you loved him. We all knew why he was so upset about you being with that boy. We all saw how broken the two of you were apart. Then, when you came back, we saw the peace that settled over the both of you even if you were fighting all the time.)**__"_

Alek furrowed her brow. "_Ach… __**(But…)**__"_

"_No "ach"s iníon.Sé ag insint na fírinne. Castiel iarracht a dhéanamh an bheirt tú é a fheiceáil do mhí sular fhág an triúr agaibh. __**(No "but"s daughter. He's telling the truth. Castiel tried to make the two of you see it for months before you all left.)"**_

"_Rinne sé? __**(He did?)**_**"**

All three men rolled their eyes simultaneously followed by a head slap from them. "_Ní raibh a ionadh duit cén fáth a bunch de aingeal go bhfuil grá a rialú, lust, agus aisling shliocht go tobann ar an teach? __**(Did you never wonder why a bunch of angels that control love, lust, and dreams suddenly descended on the house?)**_" Gabriel asked incredulously.

"_Nó cén fáth go raibh Castiel bhfuil go tobann tú am ar fad agus miongháire níos mó agus ag magadh? __**(Or why Castiel was suddenly flirting with you?)**_" Balthazar added, silently wondering how his niece could be so dense.

"_Bhuel ... tá. Ach cheap mé díreach tar éis a bhí sé aisteach. __**(Well… yeah. But I just thought he was weird.)**_" Alek responded honestly. Mentally, she smacked herself. Sammy had even hinted at it! At her birthday! But she'd let it go! And then proceeded to get pretty damn close to shitfaced! Which of course had caused her to forget all about it. Damn!

Balthazar smiled. "_Tá mé ag dul a insint dó a dúirt tú go bhfuil stór. __**(I'm going to tell him you said that darling.)"**_

Alek shrugged negligently. "_Téigh amach romhainn, tá mé inis sé dó go bhfuil ar ócáidí éagsúla. __**(Go ahead. I've told him that on multiple occasions already.)"**_

This sent all three men into laughter, easily able to picture their little Alek giving Cas one of her disparaging looks and telling him he was odd. Alek smiled as well, but was quickly drawn back into thoughts of Dean and the letters and what it all meant.

Qaphiel placed a comforting hand on his daughter's knee. "_Iníon, is é seo aon trick. Iontaobhas dó. Tá sé tuillte go. __**(Daughter, this is no trick. Trust him. He's earned that much.)"**_

_"Tá mé athair scanraithe. __**(I'm scared Daddy.)"**_

Sighing heavily, the Angel of the Moon pulled his daughter into his arms. _"Ar ndóigh, tá tú. Grá níos mó scanrúil ná aon ollphéist beidh tú aghaidh riamh. Tá sé an cumas chun tú a sracadh shreds agus saoire análaithe tú. Ach is féidir é a thabhairt chomh maith agat mothú níos fearr ná an méid is féidir fiú neamh a chur ar fáil. Tá tú ach chun cinneadh a dhéanamh má tá sé fiú an riosca. __**(Of course you are. Love is more frightening than any monster you'll ever face. It has the ability to rip you to shreds and leave you breathing. But it can also bring you a feeling better than anything even heaven could provide. You just have to decide if it's worth the risk.)"**_

Alek sat, sheltered in her father's arms for a moment. "_An raibh grá agat ar mo mháthair? __**(Did you love my mother?)**_**"** She asked suddenly.

_"Le mo chroí go léir agus anam. __**(With all my heart and soul.)**__"_

_ "Ar mhaith leat ... Má bhuail tú duine éigin d'fhéadfaí tú grá arís, ba mhaith leat é a dhéanamh? Fiú amháin tar éis an méid a tharla le mháthair__**? (Would you… If you met someone you could love again, would you do it? Even after what happened with Mom?)"**_

_ "Gan an dara machnaimh. __**(Without a second thought.)"**_

_ "Ndáiríre? __**(Really?)"**_

Gabriel and Balthazar were standing back, allowing him to handle this for his daughter. Qaphiel sent them a silent prayer of thanks. For the first time in many years he actually felt like a father to Aleksandrya. _"Tá. __**(Yes.)"**_ He began slowly, trying to figure out the best way to explain this. _"Bhí mé ádh. Taithí agam an dá thaobh den mona. Nuair a fuair bás do mháthair, bhraith mé á sracadh amach agus d'fhág análaithe. Ach sula sin, bhí mé d'fhéadfadh naoi mbliana níos airde ag eitilt ná ceachtar spéir nó mo sciatháin a chur orm. Más rud é go raibh mé an deis a bhraitheann go arís, ba mhaith liom é a ghlacadh agus ní breathnú siar. __**(I was lucky. I experienced both sides of the coin. When your mother died, I felt being ripped apart and left breathing. But before that, I had nine years of flying higher than either heaven or my wings could take me. If I had the chance to feel that again, I'd take it and never look back.)"**_

_"Tá sé go maith? __**(It's that good?)**__" _Alek asked in awe. Qaphiel laughed and nuzzled his daughter's hair.

_"Tá a fhios agat cheana féin go bhfuil sé cailín leanbh__**. (You already know it is baby girl.)"**_ He replied, his chuckles spilling out of his chest and vibrating along her spine. _"Tá a fhios agam a dhéanann tú. Go mothú fhaigheann tú nuair a dúisigh tú suas ina arm. Glacfar na butterflies go ionsaí do boilg nuair a bhíonn tú in aice leis. An bealach buillí do chroí i bhfad ró-tapa nuair póga sé do ghrua. An sonas go swells taobh istigh agat, ach ó eolas tú atá déanta sásta dó nó bródúil. Tá na ach réamhamharc. Nuair a bheidh tú a thabhairt go fírinneach féin dó, agus é a thabhairt duit, faigheann sé ach níos fearr. __**(I know you do. That feeling you get when you wake up in his arms. Those butterflies that assault your stomach whenever he's near. The way your heart beats far too fast whenever he kisses your cheek. The happiness that wells inside you, just from knowing you made him happy or proud. All of that is only a preview. When you truly give yourself to him, and him to you, it only gets better.)"**_

Alek chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. She wanted that, what her dad was describing. She'd wanted that her entire life. And, in her heart, she knew she's find it with Dean. "Trust him." Her father said. "He's earned that much." He was right. Dean had earned all that and more. She glanced at the pile of letters on the bed. _"Athair? Uncail Gabriel? Uncail Balthazar? __**(Father? Uncle Gabriel? Uncle Balthazar?)**_" She asked hesitantly. An idea came to mind, but she needed time and privacy.

_"Tá banphrionsa? __**(Yes princess?)**_**"** Gabriel responded promptly.

_ "Ar mhaith leat ... Tá an teach tábhairne mór sa bhaile. Beidh tú breá liom í Gabriel, tá sé a ton de milseáin lámhdhéanta. Níorbh fhéidir leat ... Ar mhaith leat trí aigne ag dul ann agus ithe ar feadh cúpla uair an chloig? __**(Would you... There's this great diner in town. You'll love it Gabriel. They've got all sorts of homemade sweets. Could you… Would you mind going there for a few hours?)"**_

Balthazar eyed her suspiciously, well aware of his niece's predilection for running. _"An mbeidh tú anseo nuair a fhaigheann muid ar ais? __**(Will you be here when we get back?)"**_

Alek laughed and wiggled out of her father's embrace, going to give the Brit a reassuring hug. _"Tá Uncail Balthazar. Ní mór mé díreach tar éis am éigin ag smaoineamh. Agus scríobh. __**(Yes Uncle Balthazar. I just need some time to think. And write.)"**_

Gabriel beamed as he realized her intentions. _"Ceart go leor ansin. Ach an féidir linn labhairt Béarla nuair a fhaigheann muid ar ais? Is breá liom an teanga, ach tá sé ag fáil d'aois. __**(Alright then. But can we speak English when we get back? I love this language, but it's getting old.)"**_

_ "Deir an fear a rattles as Enochian nuair atá sé trína chéile. __**(Says the man who rattles off Enochian when he's upset.)**__"_ She replied wryly, the hint of her typical smirk tingeing her lips.

_"Tá sé ar mo theanga dhúchais! __**(It's my native tongue!)"**_ Gabriel cried defensively.

Alek's smirk was out in full force now. _"Leathnú do dhearcadh Uncail Gabriel. __**(Broaden your horizons Uncle Gabriel.)**_

_ "D'fhág mé ar neamh, chuaigh Asgard, agus chaith sé an ceann deireanach trí mhíle bliain ag taisteal ar fud an domhain ag imirt Loki. Tá mo dhearcadh sách leathan. __**(I left heaven, joined Asgard, and spent the last three millennia traveling the world playing Loki. My horizons are sufficiently broad.)"**_ He replied wryly.

Alek gave a negligent shrug_. "Cibé rud a deir tú Gabe__**.**_**_ (Whatever you say Gabe.)"_**

Balthazar and Qaphiel had watched the Exchange with huge grins plastered on their faces. _"Beimid ar ais i ngrá cúpla uair an chloig. Bí go maith. Agus le do thoil a bheith anseo nuair a muid ar ais. __**(We'll be back in a few hours love. Please be here when we get back.)**_" Balthazar said, stepping in between his brother and his niece and giving her a hug.

Alek smiled up at him encouragingly. _"Níl mé ag dul in áit ar bith. Geallaim. __**(I'm not going anywhere. I promise.)**__"_ She murmured. Balthazar nodded approvingly.

Qaphiel stepped up to take the blond Brit's place. _"An bhfuil tú cinnte nach bhfuil tú ag iarraidh mé a fanacht? __**(Are you sure you don't want me to stay?)**__"_ He asked worriedly.

Alek laughed and gave all of them a push toward the door. _"Tá mé cinnte athair. __**(I'm sure Dad.)"**_

The three men paused just outside the threshold of the room. One by one, they each gave her a kiss on the forehead. _"Is breá linn tú cailín leanbh. __**(We love you baby girl)"**_Qaphiel said, brushing his thumb across his daughter's cheek. Alek smiled brightly at them all.

_"Is breá liom tú ró. __**(I love you to.)"**_She replied, gently shutting the door on them, sure that was the only way to get them to actually leave.

Surrounded once again by the silence of the motel room, Alek decided to move quickly. If she stopped to think or second guess herself, she'd never get it done. In her duffel bag, at the very bottom, sat an old notebook Balthazar had given her for her 16th birthday. The bottom corners were embossed with a symbol, an "A" "S" and "D" all overlaid on top of each other. Sam and Dean had received identical journals. It was Balthazar's silent way of acknowledging how close the three of them were. Alek had put hers away, determined to only use it for something special.

_It doesn't get much more special than this. _She thought wryly. An old black ink pen was found in the back of the nightstand drawer. Alek sat heavily at the room's small table and began to write.

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Four hours later, two angels and a very stuffed trickster wandered back to the motel room. Opening the door quietly, they saw Alek once again curled into the center of the bed. She was sleeping this time, instead of crying, and all three men breathed a sigh of relief.

On the table sat an envelope and a note. The envelops had Dean's name printed across it in bold letters. The note was addressed to the angels.

_Guys,_

_I know you're not errand boys, but I need your help one more time. Please._

_Just give the letter to Dean and then one of you poof my Harley back here and wake me up. I've got a long drive ahead of me._

_Before you start freaking out __**I AM NOT RUNNING OFF**__. This motel… It's too close to the bar and the drama from the last night. But I know this place… It's… It's special to me and Dean, Ok? I'm asking him to meet me there._

_Just as a warning, the letter itself is covered in Enochian symbols that will melt your fingers if you or any other angel tries to read it. You taught me well Uncle Gabriel. You taught me well._

_I love you guys! Thank you for coming. Thank you for helping me work it all out. And Dad, thank you for being so open with me. I know it can't have been easy for you._

_I'll see you all back at Bobby's in a few weeks._

_Love,_

_Alek_

Gabriel eyed the letter warily. "That girl is going to be the death of us."

Qaphiel smiled and picked up the envelope. "No, just the death of our sanity. Did you really teach my daughter sigils that would melt us?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes heavenward, praying to his father for patience with his trickster brother. "Come on darlings. Let's get the acidic letter to its recipient and get Alek's motorcycle back here posthaste. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we get to see our little princess finally happy."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. The is written strictly as not-for-profit entertainment._**

_Age 27: The Letter_

Dean was woken from his latest bout of drunken stupidity by a pillow to the head.

"Wake up Dean-O!" Gabriel cried, jumping on the bed and repeatedly thwacking the eldest Winchester with a pillow. "It's time to get up! We have a special delivery for you!"

Grumbling, Dean tried to burrow deeper under the covers. It didn't feel right, sleeping without Alek. Plus, he had a hangover from hell and the little bit of sunlight that he had caught had already caused his head to pound in unimaginably torturous ways. _I don't know why they slice you open in hell_. He thought miserably. _They should just give you a permanent hangover and shine a light in your eyes. You'll be begging for mercy in five minutes. Add some greasy food to the mix and you've got a passive-aggressive's perfect revenge… Remind me never to tell Sammy about that particular ramble. He'd actually do it. _

Gabriel was not to be deterred. On the contrary, Dean's affronted rumblings from beneath the blanket seemed to spur him on. "Deeeeeeeean-O! Wake up Dean-O! You've got mail! And we can't leave until we give it to you!" The archangel-turned-trickster smacked him with the pillow a few more times. "Come on Dean-O! Rise and shine! Face the daylight my drunken vamp!"

Stubbornly, Dean huddled under the covers. Mail could wait until his eyes felt a little less like fried eggs, thank you very much. Gabriel scowled down at the lump. "You're about to make me be mean Dean-O." He warned in a sing-song voice. When the only response he got was a bit more shifting from under the sheets, Gabriel grinned evilly and snapped his fingers.

A muffled shriek rang through the room as Dean flopped off the bed. A gun in hand, he started firing randomly at the miniature Snuggles bears that had invaded, all carrying tiny pitchforks and intent on impaling him with them. "Alright! Alright! I'm up! Call off the teddy bears! I give!" He shrieked, scooting away as quickly as he could. Given that he'd become entangled in the sheets during his ungracious tumble, it was pretty much a snail's pace.

Cackling, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the evil little stuffed animals disappeared into the ether from whence they came. Dean let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor. Peeking one eye open, he glared up at the Loki-wannabe hovering above him. "Alek's uncle or not, right now I wanna stake you."

"You've done that before Dean-O." Gabriel replied cheerfully, not intimidated in the least. "About three times actually. In case you haven't figured it out, that doesn't work on me."

"Cas! I need your angel blade!" Dean roared from the floor, and Gabriel chuckled.

"Come on Sir Grumps-A-Lot. I was serious when I said you had mail. And from my niece to boot."

This grabbed Dean's attention and he sprang up, successfully untangling himself from the sheets. "Where is she?" He demanded, pulling on his pants, already hopping out the bedroom door. "Is she downstairs?" He called over his shoulder.

Gabriel watched him go with a mixture of amusement and awe. Well, if he had any doubts about whether or not the man actually loved Alek, that pretty much cured them. _I wonder if I should remind him it's a letter, and not her._ He wondered absently, following the sounds of thuds and crashing that he assumed was Dean tumbling down the stairs. Watching the normally composed hunter fall all over himself like an adolescent school boy gave him his answer. _Nah!_

Dean bounced into the kitchen, buttoning and zipping his jeans as he went. His eyes swung around the room, searching for a familiar head of black hair and pair of silver eyes. Seeing them nowhere to be found, he offered a grunt to the other occupants of the room and headed toward Bobby's office. Sammy's hand circling his wrist stopped him.

"Sam! Come on man! I gotta find Alek!" Dean whined, actually whined!, trying to tug his hand free.

Sam glared at Gabriel over Dean's head. "Did you tell him Alek was here?" The colossal hunter asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Gabriel held up his hands and backed away slowly. "No! I said we had mail from her! It's not my fault the only part he actually paid attention to was Alek's name!"

It was Dean's turn to glare at the archangel. "That couldn't have anything to do with the army of Snuggle bears you set on me, could it?"

Balthazar and Qaphiel cracked up at the table. "You attacked him with Snuggle?" Balthazar gasped out, still roaring with laughter. "Alek is going to kill you!"

Dean glowered at the angels, and at his brother, who was unsuccessfully trying to stifle his own chuckles. "Speaking of Alek, where is she?"

Balthazar shrugged. "No idea darling." Dean blanched, thinking the worst. "But she asked us to give you this." The British angel added quickly, waving the envelope. "And she said something about meeting you someplace that's special to the two of you."

Dean eagerly grabbed the envelope. He was scared as hell that it was really a letter telling him to fuck off, and that Alek had only told her father and uncles about the meeting her thing to get them off her back, but he had to find out. He'd come this far. He wasn't about to throw in the towel now. With slightly shaking hands, he ripped open the letter.

_Dean,_

_Hey baby. Don't start freaking out. There's a lot in this letter you need to read. First things first, either kick everyone out or get someplace where you're alone. I put some sigils on here that will severely harm any angel that tries to read it, but you know how curious Gabriel is… and Balthazar… and Dad… and Sam… Ok, the whole damn lot of them. And this letter is meant for your eyes only. Oh, and remind my father and favorite uncles that someone needs to bring me my bike. Knowing them, they'll try to wait you out for the letter. Remind them that Gabriel has been part of my life for a very long time (read _since birth_) and I've got a pretty devious imagination thanks to our resident trickster._

Dean grinned, easily able to hear Alek's voice through the words. "Alek says to remind you that someone needs to bring her the Harley. And, that, if you try to read this or get me to tell you what it says, she'll use some tricks Gabriel taught her as punishment. Qaphiel, Balthazar and Gabriel disappeared without another word while the rest of the room cleared out quickly. Dean suppressed another grin. He'd give Alek this, she knew how to work her family. Settling back in the kitchen chair, he continued to read.

_Now, before you go batshit crazy because I'm not there, hear me out. I don't want to talk to you at Bobby's. The walls have ears, figuratively speaking, though, with Gabriel, he'd probably make that literal just so he could eavesdrop. This is something that should be between us and us alone. (God I feel like a hypocrite, considering I did have to drag some of them in to figure out half the shit I'm about to say.)_

_I love you too Dean. I have since, geez, I was probably 12, maybe 13._

_You've always been in my life. It feels that way at least. From the day my dad gave me over to John, you've been my steady and constant, even if it felt like I was closer to Sammy at times. Even while I was avoiding you, you were always on my mind._

_You see, I can totally relate to the girl-in-your-bed thing. I've done it often enough myself. It seemed every guy I picked up (and I won't lie, there were a lot of them Dean. I may not have been a slut when you first called me one, but I certainly became one afterwards.) all had a similar look about them. About six foot, wide shoulders, skinny waist, dark blond to light brown hair, blue or green eyes, sexy smirk. Sound familiar? The difference between me and you, I knew why I was picking them up, and who I really wanted them to be. I tried doing what you did, picking out a guy that was the opposite of you in every way. Actually did once. It wasn't until after the deed was done that I realized he looked a lot like Sammy. Talk about creepy. I'm pretty sure I scrubbed off all my skin after that one. After that, I decided it was better to just torture myself with the look-alikes._

_I'm glad your dad made you write those letters. I know it's too late now, but I've got responses to some of them. I just wrote it into one big letter though. Seemed easier that way. Plus it means fewer pages, which means less chance of someone being able to get this away from you and read it themselves. So… here goes I guess._

**_Letter One:_**

_Grandpa, baby, I don't know what to say. Well, I kinda do. I wrote it earlier, but it's still so… heartbreaking. Honestly, that's the only way to describe it. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I'm sorry I never called and made you feel guilty. You have nothing to feel guilty for._

_I know what you mean about the infantula thing. I get it. I can't describe it any better than you can, but I get it._

_I wanted you to be that guy Dean. I didn't want Ray. I never wanted to date Gordon or the school "Golden Boy" as you called him. I always wanted it to be you. Always._

_Good for John, giving you the black eye. You may not have meant any of it, and I forgave you for it a long time ago, but it was still and asshole thing to say. Nice to know someone decked you for it._

_I'm glad you didn't quit._

**_Letter Two:_**

_The day John died… it was hell baby. Yeah, I was there. In the hospital room. I saw everything. I had come to see you. Bobby called and told me about the car wreck. I had to be there. I know I was avoiding you at the time, but I loved you. Still do._

_I was there when you woke up. I saw John come in. I saw him send Sammy out for coffee and hug you and talk to you and I saw… He did make a deal Dean. When he walked away, Yellow-Eyes took him, along with that gun. What was so special about it again?_

_I was at the funeral pyre. I shielded myself. I didn't think any of you would want to see me. I tossed in my farewell though. None of you noticed. It was just a scrap of paper that said "I'll miss you." but it's what I had to give._

_Don't ever let me hear you say you don't deserve to live. You sure as hell fucking do deserve to live. Sammy and I, we'd be lost without you. You're our lives. You're my life. Being without you all those years, only catching glimpses of you here and there, it was terrible. There were days I thought about just chucking it all in and offing myself (let me tell you, being a Halfling and all, apparently suicide is not an easy thing to commit.)_

_Well, getting drunk was one way to solve it… I guess. That's one thing we're going to have to work on together. Our tendency to drink when the going gets rough. It's not healthy and we need to stick around for Sammy._

**_Letter Three:_**

_Three main points to this._

_One) If you ever, __**EVER**__ do something as stupid as selling your soul again, I will personally drag your ass out of hell just to bet you bloody._

_Two) Thank you for getting Sam back, despite the price you paid._

_Three) You couldn't have fucking told me sooner! Seriously asshole! And what's with this bullshit about me not coming for dying wishes and guilt trips. If you had been here while I read that, a head slap would've been in order. Of course I would've come! In an instant! Dumbass!_

**_Letter Four:_**

_Hell yeah I threatened Ruby! The stupid bitch! Honestly, I know Sammy is trusting, but how did he not see through her?_

_I can't imagine what real hell was, but I know hell on earth. I've felt it twice now. Once, collapsed on the edge of that dingy little mattress where Sam's body lay. A second time, standing over your grave, cursing you for selling your soul, going slightly mad in deciding I'd get you out._

_I've met Cas. You're right. You have to meet him to understand. Clueless just doesn't quite cover it. Neither does naïve. Then again, if he pulled off the flirting scheme like my Dad and Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Balthazar are saying, he might not be as clueless as we accuse him of being._

_I'll make you a deal. I won't sell my soul if you don't. If you ever do, just know it'll be an endless circle of one of us going in to get the other one out. Until Cas or someone in my family decides they've had enough and pulls whoever is in at the time out before the other can make a deal. It'll happen eventually you know. Cas is your guardian and, let's face it, I'm the first Halfling in three hundred years. I'm the kid all the feathered ones want to have. They wouldn't let me stay long._

_Well, Ruby is dead. Thank grandpa. Sam is clean of the demon blood. Again, thanks be to grandpa. And I saved him… sort of… I stopped him from releasing Lucifer at least. And Lilith is so deep in hell that she doesn't stand a chance of ever escaping. If she can't escape, she can't be killed and the final seal can't be broken. Ta-da!_

_I'm back Dean. And I'm never leaving again._

**_Letter Five:_**

_Fuck you for reading my tattoo without permission you asshole! There's a reason I didn't want anybody to see it! I call invasion of privacy. By the way, thank you for that particular invasion. Oh, and why do you think I didn't tell you! The same freaking reason you didn't want to tell me first (which you did, by the way. Ha ha haha ha!) I'm a coward, same as you._

_Damn straight they knew. Wait until I tell you the plan Cas cooked up. He needs to be left in a ring of holy fire for a few days for that one. Seriously. Actually, we need to round up all the angels except for Dad and Michael. Apparently they were the only ones not in on it. (Yeah, it was that extensive baby.)_

_Well, you came close to seducing me. If I had known that's what you were trying to do I probably would've jumped your bones in the bar the other night. That was not dancing, by the way, that was a new and infuriating way to drive me nuts. And we're going to have to do it again. Just… privately this time. I have plans. *wink*_

_I read to the end. Every single letter. If this is some kind of a trick Dean, I'll tell Gabriel. I won't even bother torturing you myself. I'll just give Gabriel a couple cups of espresso and watch him go. _

_If this really is real, then I'm done processing. Meet me at the cabin. The one your dad hid us in when he was going after that crazy vampire coven? Surprise! Balthazar gave me it as a Christmas present a few years ago. ("Someplace familiar for my princess to hide when the world is too much and I can't be there." Gotta give the man this, he can be quite poetic.)_

_See you in a few days. I hope._

_Oh, and Dean-O? In case I haven't made it abundantly clear by now, I love you to._

_With all my heart,_

_Infantula_

Dean put down the letter with shaking hands. She… The cabin… She actually… Didn't burn them… Loves me… Cas as a matchmaker?... Need to pack… Need to go!... Alek!... She's waiting! These disjointed thoughts and others ran through his head before he jumped from his chair and tore up the stairs. Sam watched him go with a smile on his face.

A strong arm slid around his waist and Sam looked down at his violet-eyed lover. "Am I to assume that your brother and my niece have worked things out?" Duma asked, amusement etched into the lines of his face as they heard the crashing and banging sounds from above them.

Sam nodded. "I'm pretty sure, yeah." He replied smiling.

The Angel of Dreams pressed a kiss to the tall hunter's cheek. "Good. Now you can stop worrying about them."

Dean ran back down the stairs the, a half-zipped duffel bag tossed over his shoulder. "Sammy!" The overly excited man cried, running to his brother and pulling him into a tight hug. "I gotta go! Alek's waiting for me. Well, she's probably driving there actually, but still. I'll see you, well, soon. I don't know how long we're going to be there." Dean paused to take a breath and seemed to register that there was another arm around Sam besides his own. Looking to the left, he saw Duma standing there, and, if it were possible, smiled even wider. "Well congrats Sam-I-Am." Dean drawled, elbowing his little brother. Turning his attention to the angel, he gave a mock scowl. "Do I need to give you the lecture about 'If you hurt my brother insert-long-painful-torture-here?"

"As long as I don't need to give you the same lecture about my niece." Duma replied, smiling. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting to her?"

"Yep!" Dean cried, giving his brother one last quick hug. "Tell Bobby where I went, would ya?" He called over his shoulder, already out the door.

Sam watched him go, his bemused expression not going unnoticed by his lover. "What are you thinking?" Duma asked, staring up at Sam.

"I'm thinking that the last time Dean gave me that many hugs in so short of a time span I was probably an infant and still had to be carried everywhere." Sam said, shaking his head. "Alek is going to be in for a shock if he's still that affectionate when he gets to her."

"Good." Duma replied simply. "She could use a few more happy shocks in her life."

"Oh really?"

"Certainly." The angle continued, turning Sam to face him. "After all, I received the most pleasurable shock to my system when I arrived here to find that Samuel Winchester, Lucifer's vessel, the boy with demon blood, the abomination, was the most perfect human I'd ever laid eyed on. And an even bigger one when he wanted me as well."

Sam laughed, and, leaning down, gave his boyfriend a soft kiss. "I love you to Duma."

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Dean skidded into the driveway of the cabin, spewing gravel as he braked. Normally he'd be wincing at the sounds of the rocks pinging off of his baby, but he had a more important baby waiting for him inside. His baby girl. His _infantula. _Her Harley was already here and so was she.

He left the duffel in the car. He could get it later. Right now what he needed was Alek. Practically hopping up the porch steps, he laughed as she opened the door. It seemed as if she was just as eager to see him as he was her.

There wasn't any hesitation. Marching right up to his little Halfling, the other half to his soul, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Tongue twining, hands searching, years of repressed love and lust pouring out, they clung to each other. The unfortunate need for air was the only thing that separated them. "Do you… Do you really…?"

Alek stopped him with another kiss. "Yeah." She whispered against his lips. "I really do."

Dean's smile rivaled the sun at that point. Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her into the house. "Good." He replied, crashing their mouths together again. "Then we have some lost time to make up for.

Laughing, they tumbled onto the bed.


	21. The Wedding

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. It is written strictly as not-for-profit entertainment._**

_Epilogue: The Wedding_

Alek was as jittery as, well, a young bride. Bouncing around her room in Bobby's house, she could barely stand still. Today was the day. She was going to bind herself to Dean, more fully than any normal wedding could. Michael was performing the ceremony.

This wouldn't be like any normal wedding. They weren't just exchanging vows of fidelity and love. They would be literally binding their souls together. Very few humans had ever done this. No one in over a thousand years. Theliel assured them it would be alright. Alek had the sneaking suspicion that she and Dean were soul mates and the angel prince was just keeping that bit of information to himself.

"Aleksandrya Reyanne Winchester!" Anna cried, putting her hands on the young Halfling's shoulders and pushing her into the chair. "Calm down! You're working yourself into a tizzy for nothing!"

Alek gaped at her aunt. "For nothing? Are you kidding me? I'm getting married! Worse, I'm binding my soul! To Dean!"

Anna arched an eyebrow at her niece. "That's worse? What, have you decided that you don't love the boy after all?"

Alek rolled her eyes and debated how much trouble she'd get into if she smashed her face against the vanity. Probably a lot. Anna had spent about three hours with her "torture chest of pots and sticks" (as Alek had dubbed it), getting the bride's hair and makeup just right. "Of course not Aunt Anna. I'm just scared. Pre-wedding jitters. Pre-_binding_ jitters. Shit."

Anna laughed and rubbed her niece's back comfortingly. "It'll be ok little one." She reassured. "This is just one more step in your life. Not the end of it."

"I know! I'm just…"

"Scared." Her father finished from the doorway, smiling in at the women. "We're about ready to start." He directed this toward Anna. "Can I have a few minutes alone with my daughter?"

Anna nodded, smiling at her brother. "Of course. I'll just go find my seat. Virgil is probably getting a little antsy as it is. Balthazar still glares at him on occasion and it makes him uncomfortable."

Qaphiel nodded distractedly, his eyes on his daughter. She looked beautiful today. For the first time he fully realized that she was no longer his little girl. In a matter of minutes, she'd be Dean Winchester's bonded wife. And she looked the part.

"Are you ready for this _mea flos_?" He asked, still propped against the doorway.

Alek stood from the chair and ran to give her father a hug. "As I'll ever be Daddy."

"You know this is the right thing to do, right Aleksandrya?"

Alek nodded. "I love Dean. That's not the problem. I'm just scared. This is a big step and it happened pretty quickly and…"

Her father's laughter cut her off. "It hardly happened quickly. This day has been almost two decades in the making." Alek looked at him, confused. Sighing Qaphiel sat his daughter on the bed, plopping next to her. "_Mea flos, _you may not have realized it, but you and Dean claimed each other the first day you met. He swore to protect you. You took his hand. You two have been bonded ever since. It changed over the years, from friendship and a mentor relationship to what you share now. But it wasn't some overnight thing."

Alek nodded slowly. "Ok Dad."

Qaphiel stood, pulling his daughter from the bed. "Come on. We're about to start. We need to get you downstairs." She followed her father out on shaky legs.

Downstairs, Dean and Sam were having a similar conversation. "I'm binding my soul to hers Sam!" Dean cried, bouncing around the living room where they were holding the wedding.

Sam stood back, watching his brother's nervous pacing with an amused grin. "Yep."

"My soul! My fucking soul! This isn't just give-a-ring-say-I-love-you-and-kiss shit! There's no way out of this!"

"Do you want out of this?" Sam asked practically, already knowing the answer.

Dean paused and stared at his little brother like he was nuts. "Of course not! But…."

"But you're scared." Sam finished. "So here's the real question… Are you scared enough to call this off?"

Dean collapsed into a chair. "No." He muttered dejectedly. "No. I'm not that scared."

"Then shut up, buck up, and step up." Sam said, chucking his brother on the shoulder. "You're getting married big brother."

**_AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM~AOTM_**

Dean's breath caught in his chest as he saw Alek come down the aisle. She had never looked more beautiful. He had to remember to thank Anna for whatever it was she had done.

His _infantula_ was dressed in a simple white gown. The hem had what he recognized as the Enochian sigils for all the angels in the room, plus the astrological symbols for Taurus and Ares in honor of Bobby and Sam. If he looked closely, tucked into one of the folds and barely noticeable, he saw the symbol for the Marines, and he had to blink back tears. Even on their wedding day, Alek thought of a way to include his father. The symbols were all done in a deep pine green that matched the swath of cloth that ran from her waist to the floor as a train in the back.

In her hands she carried a bouquet of Calla lilies wrapped in… Dean had to blink back more tears. The bouquet was held together by their wristbands. The leather ones they wore almost constantly. Now he knew why he hadn't been able to find his that morning.

Her hair fell loose to her waist, and small bits of heather formed a crown about her head. Anna had done her makeup in light smoky colors, combined with a coal black outlining her eyes, making them shine. She was gorgeous. Her skirt came up a bit as she walked, exposing the ankle holster she wore, and Dean struggled not to laugh. Somehow that made it all better. It reinforced the fact that this was still Alek, his Alek. The girl he'd known and loved for twenty years. Just because she was all glammed up (and so was he) and they were about to irrevocably change their lives forever didn't mean they weren't the same people. They were just the same people, growing up.

Alek couldn't believe her eyes, looking at Dean. He'd always looked good in a suit. Hell, she always drooled over him in the Fed get-up, but this tux… Damn! Her eyes flitted around the room as she walked up the aisle. She hadn't wanted to choose between Bobby and her father so she'd opted to walk alone. Gabriel and Balthazar stood in for her bridesmaids and Sam and Castiel were Dean's groomsmen. All four men looked exceedingly handsome, but none of them could compare to Dean.

Her family sat around her in rows of chairs. She'd even relented and allowed Raphael, Uriel, and Zachariah to come, under strict orders that if anything fishy were to happen, Gabriel had free reign to do as he wished. Remembering the look on Michael's face as a hyper Gabriel had attacked him, all three angels were suitably subdued and kept shooting fearful glances to the little archangel standing at the front of the room. Alek had to resist the urge to laugh.

The angels of love and lust sat at the front on Dean's side, smiling brightly, their mission accomplished. After Alek and Dean had finally emerged from the cabin, three weeks later, they had trapped everyone, including Duma and Sam, in a circle of holy fire for two days, tossing over water and sandwiches when needed. Now the angels agreed to stay out of their lives in any capacity that wasn't family related.

Duma sat in the very front row, eyes never leaving Sam. The two were almost sickening in the sweetness, but Sam was happier than she'd ever seen him, and Alek had to appreciate Duma for that. Bobby sat next to the violet-eyed angel, Ellen at his side, eyes suspiciously shiny. Ellen was openly crying. Unbeknownst to either the bride or groom, Jo had attempted to come. A very angry Samuel Winchester and his boyfriend halted her before she made it past the front step. Jo was somewhere in Antarctica at present. Duma promised Ellen he'd return her after the happy couple left for their honeymoon.

Michael stood at the very front of the room, wings spread wide, smiling at her gently. He had been honored when she and Dean had asked him to perform the ceremony and felt even more so now. Seeing the happiness that radiated throughout the room, and feeling the peaceful bliss that rolled from his niece and the green-eyes hunter in waves, was for better than anything he'd ever experienced in heaven. He was created to be a protector, but, until that very moment, he doubted he'd ever realized what that truly meant.

Alek stepped up next to Dean and shakily passed her bouquet to Balthazar. Turning, she faced her fiancé and entwined their hands. Dean gave her a reassuring smile, and the love that poured from his eyes immediately put her at ease. At that moment, staring into her soon-to-be-husband's eyes, she couldn't remember why she'd been so nervous. Neither could he.

"Are you ready?" Michael whispered to the couple, and Alek and Dean nodded in unison. The archangel smiled at them and cleared his throat to begin.

"I'm not going to start with the traditional 'Dearly Beloved' speech. Considering the two souls I'm bonding here today, it seems inappropriate." Michael began, earning him rolling chuckles from around the room. "Instead, I'd like to say this. Today two of the most stubborn, sarcastic, snarky, impatient, annoyingly frustrating and incredibly acerbic people have chosen to be bound together. Instead of a traditional marriage, they have chosen to literally lash their souls together, insuring that were one goes, the other follows, even unto death. With this ritual, these two beings who love each other and each of us as fiercely as they fight the evil that imbues the world cannot be separated even by Death or Creation. They do not need to promise each other to stay strong and true through sickness, health, riches, poorness, good times, or bad, because with what they have chosen to do, they will not have a choice. And I have never seen two humans more happy to do so. They have already gone through the best and worse times a couple can share, all without ever actually being a couple. Today, they will merely confirm what has been known for years. Despite their protests, lollygagging, and stubborn refusal to see what was right in front of their eyes, Aleksandrya and Dean are, at their cores, nothing more than one soul split into two bodies. Today they will remedy that and begin life as the single entity they've needed to be since day one. Father save us all…" More laughter. "That being said, let us begin.

"Aleksandrya Reyanne Winchester," Michael began, piercing her with the steely blue eyes of his vessel, "do you agree to bind your soul to Dean Jason Winchester's? Do you agree to feel as he feels, live as he lives, and die as he dies? Do you agree to follow him for the rest of your days on this earth, and, when your time is up, do you agree to share your heaven with him?"

Alek smiled at Michael and at Dean. "I agree."

Michael nodded. "Dean Jason Winchester. Do you agree to bind your soul to Aleksandrya Reyanne Winchester's? Do you agree to feel as she feels, live as she lives, and die as she dies? Do you agree to follow her for the rest of your days on this earth, and, when your time is up, do you agree to share your heaven with her?"

"I agree." Dean sound, his voice loud and clear.

"Do the witness agree to this bonding?" Michael asked, speaking to the crowd. A resounding "Aye" rushed through the room. Smiling, the archangel turned his attention back to the couple in front of him. "Please give me your hands."

Alek and Dean reached out, palms up. Grabbing a small silver knife, Michael made a small cut in each palm and pressed their hands back together. A light golden glow emanated from the clasped hands. "With the sharing of blood, you share your bodies. May I see your other hands?"

Awkwardly, they brought their other hands forward. Michael slid identical silver bands on their fingers. The rings glowed a silvery blue for a moment before seeming to melt into their skin. Both Dean and Alek knew they could never be removed. "With these rings, you give an outward sign of your bond, forsaking all others and leaving no one but each of you. You may now kiss your wife, Dean."

Dean didn't hesitate. Entwining their fingers, he pulled Alek to him, giving her a deep, drugging kiss that blocked the rest of the world out. A purple glow, shot through with sparks of green, encased them.

"With this kiss, you seal your souls." Michael finished solemnly, smiling at the couple in front of him. The room broke out into applause as they finally came up for air, both laughing giddily.

"You're stuck with me forever now." Dean murmured, laying his forehead against his wife's.

"It goes both ways sweetheart." Alek reminded him, her silver eyes twinkling.

Dean pulled her into a hard hug, thankful for the purple cloud that still surrounded them and kept their family at bay. "Somehow, _infantula,_ I think I can live with that."


	22. Steady

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleksandrya. Everything else belongs to Mr. Kripke and the CW. I make no money from this publication. It is written strictly as not-for-profit etertainment._**

_Epilogue: Twenty- Five Years Later_

Alek and Dean sat on the front porch of Singer Salvage, happily cuddled together. In the end, all of their dreams had come true.

Sammy had gotten his apple-pie life. He and Duma still lived, happily, in a nearby town. Sam had finished law school and started his own practice. He and Duma adopted three children, all of who were now married and giving the couple as more grandchildren than they could handle.

Bobby and Ellen had eventually married and had three years of wedded bliss before tragedy struck in the form of vengeful demons. It had the positive affect of reuniting Castiel and Meg though. Surprisingly, the once bane of the Winchester's existence had fought with them to avenge Bobby and Ellen. Jo hadn't been heard of since then. She'd been caught trying to kiss Dean after the battle and Sam and Duma took her away. No one asked what happened.

Castiel and Meg were bonded, the first angel/demon union in history. They had two of the oddest children you'd ever meet.

The angels of love and lust had returned to heaven. Anna and Virgil had returned as well. Michael stayed as protector over his family, no longer the world. Most worried about him being alone, but there seemed to be a strange romance brewing between the archangel and a human psychic that was friends with one of Sam and Duma's children.

Qaphiel had died in the "Battle for Bobby", as that day became known. The moon had been left unprotected for twenty-seven years now.

Gabriel and Balthazar hadn't changed much. Even now, at 53 years-old, they still flew in to check on their "little princess" and to spoil their new charges.

Yes, that was the biggest shock of all. After Bobby's death, it was found that he had left his home and the salvage yard to Dean and Alek. They had settled there, working the yards and local hunts for a few years, until Joie Valletta Winchester came along. Their daughter. She was followed swiftly by John Robert Winchester, who was followed three years later by Qaphiel Gabriel Balthazar Castiel Michael Winchester. He was called Angel instead.

Thinking back on that day, so many years ago now, when a frightened eight year-old girl had placed her hand in a brave twelve year-old boy's, if anyone had told them they would one day be married with three children and the first of many grandchildren on the way, Alek and Dean would've laughed at them. As it stands, sitting on the front porch, holding onto each other as their very pregnant daughter meandered up the drive; they would both admit that everything was exactly as it was supposed to be.

"A lot of things have changed, haven't they?" Dean murmured into his wife's hair.

Alek glanced up and smiled at the pride she saw in his eyes as he watched his daughter. "Yes." She replied, "But it wouldn't be life if it stood still."

"You know there's one thing that will never change though, right?" He said, pulling her more securely against his chest.

"And what's that?"

Dean tipped her head back and laid a soft kiss on Alek's lips. "That I love you." He whispered, bumping his nose against hers.

Alek's grey eyes crinkled with her smile. "I love you to Dean."

_**Author's Note: So... How'd I do? Also, I have a couple ideas for new fanfics. Another for Supernatural involving Castiel and an OFC (I'm sorry, I know Dean is traditionally considered the sexy one, but to me, Castiel is way hotter). One for Harry Potter that's a SnapeMentor fic. And one for Boondock Saints that's a Murphy/OFC. Let me know how many of you would be interested in reading them.**_


End file.
